


BBS: Smut & Kink Anthology

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Boners, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exposure, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Topping, Gym Sex, Hate Sex, Language Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Memes, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Smut one-shot compilation with classic and rare pairs.





	1. Tabu (TerrorLadd)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a compilation of my sin fics that people request at my NSFW blog on Tumblr. The ones that follow me there will see the updates beforehand, for I will also post the requests on Tumblr as well, only a few days earlier. I'll add more pairings/tags as I update this. And as always, have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.

Craig and Brian weren’t the usual couple when it came to sex. They were both fond of public teasing and the possibility of their friends noticing gave a boost to their sexual drive. It started with light touching, that usually developed to a more heated type of gesture. Craig was more shameless, and today he wanted it, no matter where they were. And both for his pleasure and disappointment, they were sitting side by side in the backseat of Tyler’s new car, as the tallest of them drove the lustful couple along with Daithi to the next PAX convention. But unlike the original plan, they would have to spend the night on a roadside motel.  
   
While they waited for a decent one to show up on the path they were following, Craig bit his lower lip and reached out for his lover’s thigh. The man that was being groped stirred in his seat and tried to fight the urge to give the other exactly what he wanted, but while they were still trapped inside that car, it wasn’t going to happen as soon as they both expected. Craig kept his approach, running his palm upwards until he could feel the heat emanating from his Irishman's crotch against it. And like most times he did that same gesture, it didn’t take long for him to feel Brian’s cock hardening and trying to break free from its denim prison.  
   
“Mini…”  
   
The huskiness in Brian’s voice made the two sitting in front of them to stop their chat of whatever it was they were talking about for a couple of seconds. They believed they heard a sexual sound coming from behind, but once the silence remained inside the car, they went back to their conversation. The danger of being caught got Brian’s dick even harder, to the point that Craig didn’t know how the button of his man’s pants hasn’t popped out yet by the immense pressure right underneath it. But he knew that once Brian got that aroused, only a good fuck would settle him down  
   
So it wasn’t a surprise that Brian was glad when Tyler pulled over and parked in front of a good looking motel. He insisted he and Craig would stay to take their bags out, when the actual reason was that he didn’t want his friends ogling at the evident bulge caused by his pounding erection. As soon as Daithi and Tyler walked in the reception to get everything ready, Brian pushed his boyfriend against the car forcefully and crashed their lips together, not waiting for a single second before pushing his tongue inside the other’s oral cavity. Craig moaned in extreme pleasure at the act, intensifying his muffled noises when he felt the other also began to perform humping motions, their excitements rubbing together through two layers of fabric.  
   
“Look what you’ve done, Mini. You better be ready for it, because I ain’t gonna go easy on you.” Brian said after parting the kiss and emphasizing his words by harder thrusts.  
   
“I hope you do. I want it so hard to the point I feel it while we are at the convention.”  
   
Taking those words as an order, Brian pulled away from the man he planned on marking as his in the upcoming hours and took care of taking their luggage out of the trunk so the others wouldn’t suspect, although the possibility of them already knowing what was going on never failed to turn him on. But once the other two came back with the keys for the rooms, nothing seemed to indicate that they were aware of what was about to happen as soon as the couple closed the bedroom door.  
   
“Ok, I’m gonna crash. Been driving for too long. See you guys tomorrow.” Tyler announced while rubbing his eyes. “C’mon, Nogla, get that thing open.”  
   
“Go fuck yourself, Wildcat.” Daithi spat back and unlocked the door a couple of seconds later.  
   
After they were inside their shared room, Craig used the key he had in his hand to unlock the suite he and his boyfriend were going to spend the night in. Before he could do it, he felt Brian’s body push him against the wooden piece until he his front was flattened against it. Craig moaned when he felt that same clothed erection he was responsible for dig into his butt and he knew the fun was about to begin.  
   
“C’mon, Mini. Open the door so I can give it to you long and hard…” Brian pushed his hips even further forward, so his lover could feel his entire length through his pants.  
   
With trembling hands and a moan, the door was finally unlocked. As soon as it was taken care of, Craig was pushed on the nearest bed, falling over the mattress and the forceful gesture made his own cock twitch. He rolled around so he was lying on his back and able to watch the man of his wet dreams toss their bags inside.  
   
“Finally!” Brian said, slamming the door shut and jumping upon the other, and going straight to another heated make out session, but this time, nothing was going to stop them. The Irish man snaked his hand underneath his boyfriend’s shirt and roughly squeezed the nipple he found there, while the other tugged on the hem of that same article of clothing. Craig took the hint and they parted the kiss to get it off. “You turn me on so bad, Mini…”  
   
“Oh, God!” Craig let out a high and whiny cry, those ones he was known for while gaming, but this time, they were caused by the man on top of him, whose ego seemed inflate to massive proportions whenever he heard those sounds. They surely intensified when Brian also removed his own shirt and threw it away, before lying on top of his lover one more time, but burying his face in the crook of Craig’s neck, lightly sucking, biting and kissing the skin he found there, aware that it would extract more of those sweet noises. “Holy shit, Brian.”  
   
“You asked for it babe.” The older one replied truthfully, feeling the legs of the man underneath him wrap around his waist after the shoes were kicked off. Brian then started giving hard thrusts, rubbing their clothed hard ons together, since he knew the other loved when they dry humped before going raw. He then removed his face from that warm spot and supported himself with both his arms up, looking down at the brunette with a smile on his face, but never stopping his erotic motions. “Think I’m gonna beat my own record tonight.”  
   
Craig could swear he would have came right there, thanks to what the other just told him. The two liked playing dirty and each time it got more sinful. Brian had the ability to shoot several heavy loads during sex and Craig never complained about it. In fact, he loved it. The most times Brian has ever came while fucking him was four times, and the only reason why there wasn’t more was because the Irishman collapsed on top of him, passing out from the pleasure mixing with the exertion. Most of the times, Brian would pull out and release on a specific part of his body multiple times. Stomach, butt, thigh, especially inside… Craig was just waiting for his man to choose a place and enjoy being manhandled and sprayed by spunk over and over.  
   
“Keep your glasses on. Can’t wait to cum all over them.” Brian was certain by it and before the other could give a reply, he pulled the shorts and underwear of his prey and threw it across the room. He then got off the bed and opened one of the suitcases, soon fining the bottle of lube he never forgot to bring with him whenever they went on a trip together. “Get yourself ready for me, babe.”  
   
Brian tossed the bottle towards Craig, who quickly spread some of the cold, viscous liquid over his fingers and brought them down after spreading his legs, to reach down to the puckered entrance, running the tips over the rim, before sinking them as deep as he could into his velvety, tight hole. The Irish stud was clearly turned on by the sight and started removing the rest of his own clothes, making the huge column of flesh bounce free, huge and proud as a thick drop of precum appeared over the slit.  
   
“Come here. Let me have a taste.” Craig’s request was soon attended as he watched the man climb back on the bed and straddle his chest, a strong hand holding onto the back of his head while the other guided that same large member into the younger one’s mouth, muffling the constant moans that were being let out. “Humpf…”  
   
“Yeah, c’mon. Suck it out of me.” After his cock was being wrapped by the inviting heat of his boyfriend, Brian now used both his hands to hold the sides of Craig’s head and started to roughly thrust in and out of that wet cavern until lightly gagging sounds could be heard. After a few seconds of it, he removed his dick and held it once more, so he could hammer the fat head against Craig’s slightly swollen lips. “Is that what you wanted, huh? That is why you teased me while we were in the car?”  
   
“Yeah, I need it so bad. Give it to me, Brian.”  
   
“Gotta work for that load, man.” With that, he guided his cock back inside his lover’s mouth and resumed his powerful thrusting, wanting to work on his first release of that night, and he wanted it thanks to an outstanding blowjob from the other. The more he fucked Craig’s face, the more he felt that familiar knot in his stomach and he knew exactly what it enticed. He grunted a few more times and pulled out, a thick line of saliva connecting Craig's lower lip to the mushroom head of his length, before he grabbed it one more time and stroking himself to completion, making sure he aimed the tip at the other’s features and paying special attention to the glasses he wanted to coat with his essence. “Here it comes, baby! Fuck!”  
   
Spurt after spurt of fresh semen was shot onto Craig’s face, partially painting it white until the shots got weaker. The shorter man didn't want a single drop to go to waste so he quickly ran his tongue over the slit, tasting that bittersweet nectar. His vision was partially covered by Brian's spunk as some of it landed across his lenses, and he loved every second of it.  
   
“One down. Four more to go.” With his still rock hard member, the Irish one now positioned himself between his boyfriend's legs and slapped the other's hand away so he could guide his manhood inside that not properly prepared tightness. “Hum… So good, Mini.”  
   
“Gosh, Brian, you always feel so big!” Craig pointed out as eight inches of flesh invaded the most private area of his body. Brian didn't wait a single second before he started pounding away. “Just like that… Give it to me!”  
   
More high pitched moans filled the room, before the sound of skin slapping and the headboard banging against the wall joined it. Brian was pretty sure his friends on the adjacent room could hear what they were doing, and he really wished he could see their faces as they see how he can turn Craig into a moaning mess.  
   
“I’m almost there again. Get ready for the second load!” Brian warned his boyfriend, who could only moan again in response. The way his drying sperm adorned the other’s face helped him work on a second release way faster than other times they had shameless sex. So, after a few hard and fast thrusts, he pulled out of Craig, who whined at the empty feeling, and straddled his chest once more, jerking himself again fast, while the other caressing his thighs urged him to the inevitable. “Take it… Take it all!”  
   
The translucent substance that was already covering Craig’s face was redoubled by the extra shots of spunk that travelled the length that was held close to it. After eight of them, Brian thought there would be no more space left for him to cover with his cum, but he was going to keep trying anyway. Craig instinctively licked his own lips, wanting to taste that slightly salty material his boyfriend just let out over his features. They also heard a loud banging on the wall, probably caused by his friends complaining about the amount of noise they were making. The fact that their fellow youtubers were aware of what they were doing made Brian’s cock throb at his own exposal.  
   
“You look so hot like this.” The taller one said, leaning forward and kissing his man, smearing some of his own mess against both their features as they made out. He also gave Craig’s erection a few tugs, knowing it has been neglected ever since they started, but the way it twitched in his hand, confirmed that the other has been enjoying their interaction. Brian then parted the kiss and rolled the other over so he was lying on his stomach, careful to not ruin the work that he did on the other’s face, but some of his essence dripped onto the pillow underneath Craig’s chin. Independent of that, he grabbed his still erect member back inside his lover and straddled the other’s thighs, before lowering his upper body on top of the younger one’s. “I swear to God, your ass will make me work my third one really fast.”  
   
“Do it, Brian. Fuck me good.” Craig urged and he received hard and fast thrusts from the other as response. Every time the man on above him would get balls deep, he could feel his own shaft rubbing against the mattress as it was trapped between his lower abs and the bed. In contrast with the forceful pounding he was receiving, he felt Brian lay some kisses on his shoulder blades while the whole room was again filled with sexual related sounds. “C’mon, fuck that ass!”  
   
Brian then lifted his upper body once more and gripped the sides of Craig’s body so he could thrust into him even harder than before. A few minutes went by and the shorter man felt his own release approaching from having his prostate being assaulted repeatedly and for so long. So, forgetting about the stickiness on his face for a moment, Craig bit down on the pillow he was holding on to and the friction against the underside of his dick pushed him over the edge, soaking the sheets with his own impressive load.  
   
“Fuck yeah, Mini. Squeeze my cock.” Brian exclaimed feeling other’s anal muscles clench around his fast moving member. A few more thrusts and his balls drew closer to his body, signaling what he was expecting. So, in a quick motion, he climbed off the bed and rushed to get his erection in position one more time, grabbing Craig’s hair with one hand and his length with the other, jerking it a couple of times before it erupted on the same spot as the previous orgasms. “Look at me, man…”  
   
Craig eyes moved up and he left his lips parted as he felt more steamy fresh cum land on his features, hoping some of it would end up in his mouth and he wouldn’t have to ruin the work the Irishman had been doing. After the first ropes, Brian’s trembling hands had trouble keeping his aim steady, so the remaining spurts fall onto the pillow and the naked chest of his boyfriend. Craig didn’t believe there was enough available space on his face that could take more. But before he could even think of anything else, he was again being manhandled by his man, this time being laid on his side, feeling Brian doing the same, shoving his cock back inside the welcoming heat of his boyfriend’s behind.  
   
“This is what you get for teasing me. Think you can take more of me, babe?” Brian asked and started thrusting again. He also snaked his hand around the body in front of him and started rubbing the hardening manhood he found there, to hear more of those sweet sounds Craig was letting out. The higher octave whenever he angled his thrust and hit the younger one’s prostate dead on, caused them to hear more banging on the nearby wall. “They are pissed at us. And you know what is the best part? I didn’t lock the door. So anyone can enter and find us like this. My dick so far up your ass and your face covered in my spunk.”  
   
“Jesus, Brian!” That was all Craig could manage to say after hearing what his boyfriend just told him. They shared exibitionism kink, and even though they were never caught by others, the imminent ‘danger’ of it happening, especially during that night, surely made it all more enjoyable. He could feel the heavy balls of Brian hit him on the ass, as he tried hard to hold his own release, but the way his prostate was constantly abused by the fat head of the older one’s dick, made his own cock throb in the other’s hand. Fortunately for him, the way Brian’s pounding got sloppier, it signaled that he was also closer to the fourth release so he decided to make the older one cum before he did. “You gonna shoot again? I want you to be loud when you do, so Tyler and Nogla come check on us.”  
   
“Holy shit, you got it babe.” Brian kissed his lover on the neck and pulled out, fearing he wouldn’t be able to reach the other’s face before he came. So he squeezed the length of his shaft hard enough to stop anything from coming out. It hurt a little, but soon enough, he had the end of his penis right at the spot he planned on unloading again. Most of it came out in one single powerful spurt, making a straight line on Craig’s face and the headboard upon it. The following ones were weaker, and they only were able to coat his own moving hand as he stroked himself. All the while, Brian let out an animalistic grunt, and he was sure his friends, if not, all the other guests, could hear his impressive orgasm. “Oh, fuck! Just one more, Mini. And I know exactly how I want it.”  
   
Craig knew what was coming, literally. And once again he was moved around. He watched his man lie on his back on the soiled mattress and he took the hink. He kneeled on the bed right between his man’s spread legs and held onto the protruding organ. Even with his glasses covered in spunk, he could see how red and angry it looked and they were one release away from Brian’s beating his own record of how many times he came. So, without wasting any more time, he took it all in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat.  
   
“Yeah, Mini. You have such a good mouth.” Brian pointed out and placed his hands behind his head. This time the room was filled by his own moans and slurping sounds. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the blowjob his boyfriend was so good at. Even though he believed this time he would experience a dry orgasm, considering how much he let out since the first time, but it would be worth it. “Just like that, suck the cum out of my balls.”  
   
Craig silently obeyed, using his hand to jerk what he couldn’t fit inside while he ran his tongue on the underside of the intrusion and around the tip, often tasting the precum. Because of how sensitive it was, it didn’t take long for Brian to feel himself getting closer. The younger one knew that because he felt the Irish man’s hands grip both sides of his head and thrust his hips upwards. So, he let the other fuck his mouth for the second time and probably the last time that evening, and worked on the testicles of his lover, making sure it would push him right over the edge, while stroking his own hardness.  
   
“Shit, shit, shit!” Brian yelled at the top of his lungs and pulled Craig’s head upwards until the chin was hovering over the mushroom head of his abused erection. He grabbed his length one last time and held it in place, not needing any other source of stimulation other than the sight of Craig’s face covered with his latest orgasms. His cock then released weak spurts, but some of them were able to reach the face one last time before they dribbled down his hand and landed on his trimmed pubic hair. Seeing the somewhat failed attempt at coating his face once more, Craig shot his own load on the bed sheets under him like the first time, pleasurably as always. “Wow, that was something.”  
   
“We definitely should take a shower. And use the other bed to sleep.” Craig pointed out between slurps as he licked the cum that pooled on his boyfriend’s lower abs. Once it was clean, they did what they planned on doing, and hopped into the shower, but before doing so, Craig made sure the door was locked and they bathed each other, taking special attention to the incredibly sticky features of the younger one. “You always amaze me, Brian. More than any man ever could.”  
   
“Think I can aim for six the next time we do it?”


	2. Sexercize (OhmToonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.
> 
> Alitomy already wrote something with this same premise. Mine is a little more explicit, but be sure to check it out as well!

It was a strangely pleasant day for Luke. He entered his apartment after an intense workout session and the pumped feeling in his muscles made him feel like all the time he spent in the gym was paying off. It certainly rewarded him with a firmer looking body, pronounced bulges and clothes feeling relatively tight around his burgeoning figure. Another thing that seemed to be changing was his relationship with his boyfriend Ryan. As soon as the long-bearded man started showing progress and it became clear that he was making the so-called gains, he could notice his partner acting a little more submissive whenever they banged. But for some reason, he never connected the dots until the day he found out it was more than just a coincidence.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he removed his shirt from his sweaty torso and placed it over his shoulder, stopping in front of a mirror on his way, to check his own figure, glad about the way all his hard work seemed to reflect on his body. But with the corner of his eye, he could notice Ryan spying on him from the door frame that led to the hallway and he knew he would probably have to have a way with his boyfriend before doing anything else.

“Ohm? Come here. I saw you looking at me.” Luke said, as he watched the other approach him. He was certain it would lead to a steamy round of screwing. The only thing he didn’t expect was to find out something so unique about Ryan’s preferences. Something that would give him the upper hand of their sex life. “Admiring the view, huh?”

“You know I always do.” the shorter one replied, so into the way the bulges of the man in front of him glistened thanks to the light sheen of sweat covering them.

“That is not what I meant.” Luke whispered, stepping forward and placing his hands on the brunet’s hips, feeling the other’s hands promptly latching onto his still contracted arms. The action made him ponder about it for a second and he decided to question Ryan about it until he had his answer. “Wow, you are really handsy today. Scared I might get stronger than you?”

“No, it’s just… Well, you already are taller than me, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if you were actually stronger too.” the honest response followed by the blush that covered the younger man’s cheeks made Luke realize he was on the right track.

“Would that bother you?”

“Not at all, I…” Ryan’s speech was cut short when he felt the long-bearded male flex the biceps he was clinging onto and a moan escaped his lips. The blush now extended to his entire face and he knew that Luke found out about his small obsession. “Sorry. I think I’m getting a little carried away.”

“Why? Because you like feeling me up?”

After hearing that question, Ryan’s gaze moved downwards, trying to avoid eye contact. He was a fit guy himself, with lean muscles from his own working out routines, but when Luke’s shoulders started to broaden, the pecs to get firmer and the arms along with the legs to thicken, it seemed like his boyfriend somehow got even manlier. And the more he looked up at the lofty man, the desire to explore the development Luke made at the gym seemed to grow. As futile as it sounds for him to be lusting after the other’s body like this, he loved that man more than anything. And if he also could satisfy his unusual craving, it surely made their relationship better.

“Ohm?”

“Yeah?”

“You like feeling me up, don’t you?” the tone in Luke’s voice was more forceful and it made the brunet move his gaze back to the dark eyes of the man holding him. He knew the answer already and he liked the lack of response that followed. His arms now snaked around Ryan’s waist and pulled him closer. “And I think you also like the fact that I might be stronger than you.”

Luke felt something press against his thigh as a response to his words and a smile appeared on his face, framed by his prominent beard. Taking it as his cue, he grabbed Ryan’s legs and lifted the smaller man up, who automatically wrapped them around the exposed waist, while his hands now grasped on the muscular shoulder blades of the other. Luke grunted at the weight he was supporting, hearing a pleasured whimper as a reply.

“Cartoonz…” Ryan managed to say but he was silenced by his boyfriend’s lips pressing against his own. The moans seemed to happen more often, but now they became muffled while the brunet’s eager hands seemed to lose their inhibition and roam up and down the man’s flexed muscles due to the carrying Luke was performing, until he felt himself being thrown and his backside hit the cushion seat of the sofa. As Luke was laying his body on top of his, the brunet reached up to keep feeling the still pumped muscles of his boyfriend’s torso, only to be denied by the said man, who took hold of the smaller one’s wrists and held them above his chestnut locks. He tried to break free, but the fact he didn’t have the strength to do it, only turned him on more. “You are stronger.”

“I guess I am…” Luke replied and once again crashed his mouth against the one that belonged to the YouTuber underneath him, and continued their rough make out session. Ryan knew what would happen next. He was going to be teased about it and he loved it as much as he wanted it to move faster, since he still kept trying to fight the grasp the other had on him. It kept going until Luke decided to part and move his lips to the neck of his captive, who filled the living room with his heavy breathing. Wanting just to keep teasing the brunet, he stopped his nipping and moved his head away until he was again looking down at his lover’s features. “You like my body, Ohm? You think I’m just a piece of meat?”

“No, no! That is not what I said…” Ryan desperately tried to explain his previous words, but the clear smile on the other’s face made him lose his train of thought. He unconsciously moved his gaze downwards, studying every curve on the bigger man’s torso, taking that opportunity to wrap his own toned legs around Luke’s waist. “I love you! You are just… So sexy.”

The long-bearded man laughed and started thrust his hips back and forth, making their clothed erections touch and relieve the need of friction they both seemed to want. It forced more moans out of Ryan’s mouth and it only urged them both to get on with it and Luke wanted to put on a show for his impressionable boyfriend. So, letting go of the wrists he was holding in place, he grabbed the collar of Ryan’s tank top with both his hands and ripped it apart, so both had their chests meeting the cold air inside the apartment thanks to the AC.

“That was my favorite.”

“And what you gonna do about it, huh? I’m stronger than you, remember?” Luke’s words were so powerful that he could feel the brunet’s tent throbbing against his own. He went back to exploring Ryan’s torso with his lips, trailing down the salient pecs of his boyfriend, only to stop on one of the already hardened nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it, while one of his hands took care of pinching the other, being forceful at times to increase the volume of the shorter man’s cries. And now that his own hands were free, Ryan quickly placed them on the broad shoulders he admired so much. But, still wanting to tease him, Luke pulled away, taking his muscles far from the other’s reach, before pulling down his boyfriend’s shorts along, with the underwear, watching the throbbing erection of the masked gamer jump free from its confinements and pointing straight at the ceiling, begging to be touched. “Did my muscles do that to you?”

Ryan just nodded as his shaft twitched, but unlike his spectations, instead of receiving a pleasant blowjob like the previous times they fucked, he watched the long-bearded one pull out his own undergarments and sit down on the couch. Luke then used his hands to call for his boyfriend and get serviced, which the brunet promptly dropped down from the comfy furniture and kneeled in front of the proud looking hunk. He watched the taller man spread his legs and took hold of his massive member, pulling it downwards until where his erection would allow, only to let it go and make it slap against his toned stomach, loving the way Ryan watched it with an hypnotized expression.

“C’mon, it is not gonna suck itself.” Luke ordered and within seconds, he felt his huge cock being engulfed by the warm and wet cavern he never seemed to get used of to the amount of pleasure it could give him. This time though, he also felt his calves being held and massaged by the kneeling man and it only made it all more pleasurable for two reasons. The way Ryan squeezed them made the sore feeling drift away and how it gave him something to control the brunet besides his impressive member. “You like worshipping me while sucking me off, huh?”

The other nodded and tried to reply, only for his speech to be muffled by the large intrusion that filled his mouth completely. Luke grabbed the brunet’s head with both hands and guided it up and down his erection while also thrusting upwards, causing gagging sounds to be heard and saliva to run down his length until it pooled around his balls. He was enjoying it so much that he almost didn’t notice when Ryan let go of one of his calves and start stroking himself while being face-fucked by the stronger man, who didn’t want that to happen. So, in a quick movement, he trapped the younger one’s head between his thick thighs, holding it in place while his dick was still far down the other’s throat.

“Did I say you could do that?” Luke’s voice was loud and clear, as the helpless man tried to free himself from the unusual prison. Even though he loved being stuck in a scissorhold like that, the way the massive shaft was locked down his gullet made it hard to breathe, so he tried to pull the thighs that held his head in place apart, while he kept on drooling over the balls that pressed against his chin. Realizing his attempts were only leading to constant failures, he gave up and tried to let out a negative answer, only being able to hum around the erection that shut him up. “That’s right. Now, because you didn’t ask for permission, I’m gonna make you cum without you touching yourself at all. Stand up.”

With that, he relaxed his legs and Ryan pulled away, gasping for air and coughing a few times. The shorter one knew he would be fine, but he also knew his boyfriend meant what he said. So, if things kept going the way they were so far, he knew he would have no problem releasing without needing any sort of direct stimulation. It took him a few seconds to do what Luke told him to, but he lifted himself until he was on his feet again, his bobbing erection shamelessly in display, showing his weakness for the whole situation he found himself in.

“Give me that sexy ass.” another order and Ryan once again obeyed by kneeling, only this time he did it on he seat of the sofa, while he braced himself on the backrest of it. That was when he felt his buttocks being parted and the hairs of Luke’s beard scratching him slightly before the hot, wet muscle he also loved worked him open. The tongue forced its way past the puckered entrance and the sensation made him bury his face in his arms as his breath quickened. That kept up until Luke removed his face from between the other’s cheeks only to slap them, causing the brunet to cry out in pain and pleasure for being able to feel how much stronger the older one was getting. A clear reddish handprint could be seen on his ass and he knew it would be there for a while. He then climbed on the couch and bent his knees so he could get his manhood in position, rubbing the head of it a few times over the slightly prepared entrance. “Brace yourself, Ohm.”

“Oh, my God! Ah! Argh!” Ryan exclaimed, feeling himself being penetrated without a chance of getting used to it. He just felt the large intrusion slide in, and even though he clenched around it a few times, it didn’t stop the other from pushing forward until he was balls deep. Holding the same ass cheeks apart, Luke started pounding away without showing any mercy to the smaller man, whose screams bounced off the apartment’s walls and was accompanied by the loud skin slapping sound that followed. “Fuck!”

The louder cry signaled to the long-bearded man that he just found the sweet spot inside Ryan, so he angled his thrusts to keep the assault on the other’s prostate to hear more of those arousing sounds. He somehow could move his hips back and forth even faster than before, stopping just before the brunet could go crazy from it. With a grunt he gave it a few more hard, single thrusts and pulled out, before grabbing the younger one by the hips and throwing him down, so he was on his back on the couch once more.

The brunet instinctively spread his legs, fighting the latent desire of reaching down and stroking himself to the man who was claiming him. He also took the time to admire the way Luke’s muscles shone under the lights, thanks to the new level of transpiration that covered them, due to the hard work he was putting on fucking him good. The taller one smiled at the neediness Ryan was showing and kneeled one of his own legs over the couch, while he braced his other on the floor using his barefoot. Then he took hold of his shaft and guided it back in, before throwing his boyfriend’s legs over his shoulders, until both of Ryan’s ankles were on each side of his neck, locking him in place as he went back to his powerful thrusts, fucking the brunet into the living room couch cushion.

“Holy shit! Just like that. Fuck my ass…” Ryan exclaimed at the display of strength he was witnessing. Being trapped in that position by his man’s muscular body was something he could only imagine on his masturbating sessions. So, when it finally happened, he could feel his release coming fast, yet still far from it because of the lack of direct stimulation. The hard pounding he was receiving only made it more torturous, to the point he couldn’t even think properly anymore. “Humph… Fucking big dick!”

“Oh, you like that big dick, don’t you, Ohm? You keep bringing the ladies in every game we play just the two of us, but you don’t want them. No, you want a big, strong man to fuck and make you feel like one.” the dirty talking Luke was a master at seemed to be working as the brunet watched his own toes curling on either side of the long-bearded man’s head. Being emasculated like that only made it more arousing for Ryan, who loved the way his lover loomed over him, making him feel weak and helpless. “And I’m that big, strong man. Only I can give it to you, isn’t that right?”

“Ungh!”

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.” Luke now pulled away, making the legs of his captive slide down his shoulders until they were resting on his bent arms. He also pulled out until his cock was completely outside the smaller body that belonged to the man under him. Another moan followed because of the empty feeling that now took over Ryan’s slightly gaping asshole. “You gonna say it or not?”

“Cartoonz, please” the brunet’s voice cracked, showing how needy he was at that point. “Put it back in…”

“Tell me what I am first.”

“Y-you are my big, strong man.” Once those trembling words left his mouth, Ryan felt the other reach down and guide the huge member back inside. “Ah, yes… Fuck me!”

“Oh, baby.” Luke replied and was once again moving his dick in and out of the shorter gamer’s ass. He still wanted to impress the other with his capabilities, so he put all his might into it, feeling the soreness of his muscles come back, making them stand on a perpetual contracted state, much for Ryan’s amazed expression, who licked his lips at the sight. That was until the pounding became too strong, even for his standards, making his mouth stay open and constantly letting out moans. His hands reached down until each of them held onto a flexed thigh, worshipping the hard quadriceps he found there, and he felt his balls drawing closer to his body, signaling the upcoming eruption as he tried to warn Luke for he didn’t want to come so early, but only able to let out a mix of moaning and stuttering. “What is it, Ohm? Cat got your tongue? Or was it my big muscles?”

“Slow, slow down or I-I'm… I’m gonna…” Ryan couldn’t finish his sentence. It was already too late to do anything to try to stop it at that point. The long-bearded man somehow got the hint and tried to soften his thrusts, but it proved useless as they both looked down the neglected, throbbing organ as it shot heavy spurts of cum out of it. The first one was so powerful that it hit Ryan in the face, taking him by surprise by the way his steamy load coated his features, neck and chest as the ropes got weaker, until the spent cock twitched in strong spasms. It took everything in the taller one’s body to not release his own load at the sight or at the way the anal muscles of his boyfriend clenched around him. “Fucking hell…”

“Goddammit, Ohm. That was so hot! I made you squirt like a fucking bitch.” Before the brunet could even reply, Luke moved his head down and captured the other’s lips in a sticky kiss, as he loved tasting the spunk of his boyfriend, especially at times like that. He didn’t think he would be able to do that. In fact, he believed he would have to show some pity and give it a few strokes to completion. But now that he knew it was possible, he wanted to try it again, and he was going to use his muscles for it, no matter how sore they would feel afterwards. So, pulling away, he licked every trace of sperm from the younger one’s chest, before moving things to the next level. “I still gotta cum, you know.”

That was when Ryan felt himself being turned upside down by the man he had been worshipping ever since he came home from the gym until his head was lying on the floor and his ass was leaning against the front of the couch. He held his own legs open at the back of his knees and watched Luke loom over him and straddle his smaller frame. He then felt the said man guide his dick down and enter him for the third time, his hole still somehow tight after brutal pounding he went through. He was still recovering for what might have been the most powerful orgasm he had experienced in his life, yet his own shaft remained rock-hard and begging for a little attention. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, so he reached to his sides and once again grabbed the calves of his man, trying to squeeze the muscle, but not even able to make the slightest dent on it.

“You are like my second gym, Ohm. We are sexercizing right now. Feel it burn, baby.” Luke’s words worked like magic and it made the other moan at them as the musk that exhaled from his pumped body made the brunet go crazy. As if it wasn’t enough, Ryan could feel a few drops of sweat rain upon him and added to the way he was being screwed, he felt like a second orgasm wasn’t that hard to achieve. In and out Luke went, sometimes pulling out all the way to watch the asshole of the younger one flex a few times before going back inside and striking his lover’s prostate dead on. “Enjoying it down there?”

“Yes, so much…” Ryan replied between moans, not taking his hazel eyes from the statuesque being that might be the only one that can make him feel weak. Maybe that is why he loved Luke so much. Maybe that is why his fetish for muscles was so obvious when he was around him. Maybe that was why he was letting him use his body like that, so he can see more of those muscles at work. “C’mon, give it to me, muscle man.”

It was then that Ryan felt his body being pulled off the ground and he was now hovering above it, with his legs again resting on the other’s bent arms, as he automatically placed his hands over the wide shoulders of the taller one. He moaned at the way Luke moved his body up and down like he weighed nothing on top of of the rock hard member that seemed to make its home inside of his ass. The incredible display of strength made him feel light headed once more as he felt his orgasm nearing, yet still needing more than that to shoot it one more time.

“You’re so light. I’ve lifted way more when I worked out earlier.” Luke tried to urge the brunet on, feeling his own orgasm nearing and his muscles starting to give. That was when he had an idea and plopped himself back on the couch, Ryan falling on top of him and his cock not leaving the comfy depths of the younger one’s ass not even for a second. “Ride me, Ohm. Bounce on that dick.”

The shorter man obliged, using the muscles of his own legs to prop himself up and down on top of Luke’s erection, fucking himself for it was the only thing he could do to try to find release again, since he was still not allowed to touch himself by the other. He was so close he could almost taste it, but it was still not enough for him to unload it all like a firework display.

Ryan was so determined to do it that it took him by surprise when he felt a slap across one of his ass cheeks again, before they were both roughly grasped and forced him to lean forward so his dick was right in between his boyfriend’s firm pecs. He felt the friction get him closer to the climax, but it was only enough to make him leak precum over them like an open faucet. As his last attempt, Luke tried to push his lover’s obsession a little further, hoping it would bring them both to an amazing end after all that rush.

“What’s your favorite muscle, Ohm?” the question took Ryan by surprise and he stopped his movements, sitting on the other’s lap with a dick lodged to the balls up his ass as he looked straight into the eyes of the man who asked him. “Is it my pecs? My thighs?”

Ryan quietly shook his head in a negative manner, feeling the embarrassment taking over him, only this time, he was scared of saying anything.

“Tell me, Ohm. What is it?”

“Your… I mean, it’s your arms. T-the biceps.” Ryan stuttered and saw a smile crept on the older one’s face.

“Will you cum if I flex them for you? Will you cum hard for me if I do that?” Luke’s voice was smooth in contrast with the furious nodding coming from the man on his lap. “Welcome to the gun show, Ohmwrecker.”

The long-bearded man held his arms out to his sides, parallel to the couch he was sitting on, made a fist with each hand and brought his forearms up, making the biceps stand out like hills on his arms. The way the muscles flexed and rippled under the skin invaded Ryan’s widened eyes as he desperately placed his hands over them, feeling his still neglected cock twitch a couple more times before shooting another load without needing to be touched. This time, the spurts hit Luke in the face, repeating the same process on his sweaty torso, as he held his arms flexed so the masked gamer could ride out his orgasm. The power he had just by showing off to Ryan made it trigger his own orgasm as he thrust his hips upwards with each rope of semen he unleashed inside the heat that surrounded him, filling the tight space with his essence and making the body on top of him jolt with each thrust. He finally released his flex and let his arms rest on his sides, but the brunet’s hands didn’t let go of them not even after it was over.

“Thanks for not being creeped out by it, Toonz.” Ryan said, placing his hands around the taller one’s neck and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I just made you squirt twice with my body. There is no way it can creep me out. Besides, I love you.” Luke replied, placing his own hands on the waist of the other, rolling his hips as he felt his own load running down his softening length, sliding out of asshole that somehow tried to close and keep it inside. “And c’mon, really? Which guy doesn’t want to be worshipped like that?”

“Does that mean we can do it again?”

“Anytime you want, Ohm.”


	3. You Take It All (BasicallyIDo407)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by howlofthewind.

“God fucking damn it! Fuck this game! I’m out!”

Hearing Marcel rage quit wasn’t something new to the ones that played with him. Most of them didn’t know the extension of that level of anger would reach. Scotty loved when it happened because it always ended with a nice session of him having to fuck his lover into forgetness of what made the dark skinned male angry in the first place, many of them being his constant losses at virtual games such as Mario Kart or Golf With Friends.

It didn’t take long for him to receive a message on his phone from Marcel telling him to come over. So, grabbing a coat and his keys, he left his home and drove to the residence of his lover like a cannon ball that had just been shot. His body was already responding to the impure thoughts that clouded his mind and a tent was forming in the front of his pants, signaling his incredible arousal of what he knew was about to happen.

It was no doubt that Marcel was a power bottom. Not only in bed but through their entire relationship. It was the slightly older male that decided when they would have sex and even if it was actually than most couples were used to, Scotty wanted it to be even way more frequent. He kept planning on how he would pleasure his boyfriend, since of the many kinks he had, nothing turned him on more than hearing words of appreciation from the other.

As soon as he arrived, he hit the button of the controller to the garage gate Marcel had given him and parked his car inside. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he made his way out of the vehicle and into the house, going past the kitchen and living room, before running upstairs for he didn’t want to keep his raging friend waiting. He knew that if any of their friends knew what the couple enjoyed doing together, they would most certainly be freaked out. But he tried not to think of it and focus on his task for the upcoming hours.

“Come in.” Marcel's invitation sounded more like an order the fair skinned man was more than willing to obey. He walked past the doorway of the suite and found the black man sitting on the side of the bed and looking at him with a serious expression. “I came in last. I don’t need to win always, but fucking last? If they all didn’t throw red shells at me I could at least get a trophy.”

Scotty didn’t want his boyfriend angry, so he stepped closer and knelt in front of the other, who placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it as if he was a pet. He didn’t mind the status of sexual belonging to the one sitting on the comfy mattress before his eyes. In fact, it turned him on beyond he imagined. Many times he heard Marcel call him a boy toy and it only made his cock throb harder at the title he was given by the man he loved the most.

“You’re frustrated. Take it out on me, I don’t mind…” those words caused a wide smirk to appear on the black male’s face. Scotty felt that same hand that was caressing the side of his face perform a light slap to that same surface before going back to the gentle movements. The slight pain made a moan to leave Scotty’s mouth and he knew that he was now completely at his boyfriend’s mercy.

“I have a surprise for you.” Marcel whispered after getting his mouth closer to the younger boy’s ear. Another moan could be heard and he looked down to see the fabric in front of the brunette’s crotch stretched to its maximum capacity thanks to the massive erection that throbbed underneath it.

Scotty knew what that meant and he couldn’t be happier. Another one of his kinks was seeing his boyfriend wearing white lace panties and bra along with nylon stockings. Marcel himself didn’t like to wear them, but he liked the effect it had on the caucasian male, whose performance improved drastically whenever he wore the feminine undergarments.

Scotty didn’t know what he did to deserve that kind of treat but he wasn’t gonna question at all. Instead, he stood up, and when the older one lifted his arms, he took his cue and grabbed the hem of the hoodie Marcel was wearing and pulled it up, his eyes widening as the chocolate tone skin of his boyfriend’s torso was revealed. As soon as it was off, Scotty’s gaze was glued to the white brassiere, designed for women with modest sized breasts, partially covering his lover’s toned pecs and hiding the dark nipples from view.

“Do I look pretty, Scotty?” Marcel giggled when he received a small nod as response. He looked at the prominent bulge in the white male’s pants and caressed it through the fabric, while his free hand guided Scotty’s to the lace bra he was wearing. “Tell me I look pretty.”

“You look so pretty, Marcel. I am the luckiest man in the world. I’d do anything for you.”

“Is that so?” the older one rhetorically questioned his devoted partner and stood up, forcing Scotty to take a couple of steps back to give room for the approaching being, but stopping for he still wanted a relatively fond closeness to the one that owned him like a pet. To make that label even more appropriate, Marcel grabbed the collar attached to a leash he had hidden under one of the pillows and held it in front of his eager lover, whose clothed member twitched against the palm that belonged to the older male. “Prove it, then. Take your shirt off and put this on.”

Scotty didn't need to be told twice. With eager spirit, he quickly removed the garment that covered his upper body and wrapped leather spiked collar around his neck, only for Marcel to slap the younger’s hands away and tighten the gear a little tighter than it should. The fair skinned male could sense his air passage being slightly narrower than usual, but far from suffocating. Although, when Marcel climbed on the bed and pulled on the leash to make sure it was secure, he could tell he would feel a small lack of oxygen from time to time.

“Take your pants off too, white boy.” the second order was also taken with respect and within seconds, Scotty hooked his thumbs on the waistbands of both his shorts and underwear, after kicking his flip-flops away. He didn’t have time to properly dress himself, for he didn’t want to keep his beloved one waiting. But, it wasn’t like he was going to stay decent for that much time anyway. So, when his erection loudly slapped against his stomach and Marcel let out an approving hum to what he had packed between his legs, he knew there was no way out from that moment on, until his boyfriend was satisfied. But then again, leaving was never an option in his mind. He’d actually just consider it if Marcel told him to, which didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. “Come here.”

Scotty felt the leash being pushed by the leash again and followed the instructions of the older male. While the black one laid on his back over the mattress, he watched Marcel tug on the leathery rope a couple of times until Scotty was straddling his stomach and looking down at the bra his kinky mind find so inexplicably appealing. His eyes widened when he witnessed Marcel grab his painfully hard shaft and place it between the feminine upper body undergarment and the chocolate tinted skin.

“Oh, fuck Marcel.” it was all Scotty could mutter, taking the hint and moving his hips to drag his dick chez the soft lace and his boyfriend’s chest. He felt a pair of hands being placed on his ass and guide the speed of his movements to a slow one, when deep down, he wanted to fuck it as hard as he could. But, he had to hold his own desires, for as always, he wasn’t in control, and when he felt Marcel’s lips envelop the tip of his cock each time he twisted his hips forward, he threw his head back, never ceasing his movements for a second, only to have it pulled back to its previous position by leash. “Goddamnit…’

“You like what you see, white boy? You can touch if you want.”

Again, Scotty would only do anything he if he was allowed by the self-assured man that laid underneath him. So, in a sudden movement, he grabbed the lace bra with his hands and rubbed the soft fabric, while still dragging the underside of his cock against his lover’s sternum while the topside of the length was caressed by the bridge that connected the two cups. Marcel would only wear lingerie in rare occasions, so the brunette wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. He could also feel the leash being pulled again, which was usually followed by an order.

“C’mon, fuck it like you mean it!” Marcel commanded and it was like something snapped inside the man on top of him. He smiled at how the slightly younger male suddenly started thrusting into the improvised cavity at an accelerating pace. With another hum of approval, he squeezed the buttocks that flexed under his palms while looking down a the the relatively close organ that moved back and forth against his chest, licking the precum that leaked out of the slit, thanks to the high levels of arousal Scotty didn’t even care to hide anymore. “Just like that… Show me how much you like this shit!”

The black youngster’s sight was blessed with the sweaty fair skin of his boyfriend starting to shine under the half-light inside the room. The brunette moved his length fast enough to make the body he was straddling move along with him. His heavy breathing was noticeable and it signaled he wasn’t going to last very long, especially with Marcel dressed like that just for him. It was overwhelming, actually too much for the fair skinned one. So, without any self-control, Scotty’s orgasm came like a steam train unable to be stopped. And when he realized what it would imply if he unloaded it all over Marcel without the permission to do so, it was already too late.

The older one grunted as he felt the hot spurts of cum hit him across the neck and he tried to tilt his head away from the line of fire. Some ropes were powerful enough to strike him on the cheek, and if Scotty wasn’t so terrified of what the consequences of disobeying his boyfriend would be, the sight of the black male’s features covered in spunk would push another orgasm out of him. The last thing the brunette wanted was make Marcel angrier, so he just pulled his still hard member out of the pleasuring tightness that squeezed him from all sides and bowed, sticking his tongue out and cleaning the mess he made on his boyfriend’s skin.

“I’m so sorry, Marcel. You’re just so sexy… I-I couldn’t control myself.” Scotty apologized while he lapped on his own semen off, not caring about the taste, just wanting to avoid a failure at pleasuring the other by climaxing too fast. He just got as much of sperm as he could from the other’s features, placing kisses after there was no trace of his unsuccessful attempt at holding out his orgasm longer than a few minutes. “I promise that won’t happen again. Please, forgive me.”

“You better not cum that fast next time or you won’t touch me for a month, you understand me?” Marcel warned after he pulled onto the leash so they were both looking in each other’s eyes. The threat made the caucasian’s cock throb at it. Scotty was so turned on by how empowering his boyfriend could be that he furiously nodded at those words. The older one smirked again and decided to push things further, wanting to see if his submissive lover would actually obey him and only cum when he allowed it. “Get off me.”

Scotty did as he was told and waited for his next order. He could swear he was going crazy after seeing Marcel pull down his pants and showing the skimpiest white lace panties he had ever seen. The only thing they covered was the member of the dark skinned man while the rest were thin straps that disappeared between the bubbly ass cheeks he was blessed with the sight after Marcel turned around so he was laying on his stomach.

“Now, I want you to fuck me until I cum. C’mon, I don’t have all day.”

Another tug on the leash and Scotty was straddling his lover’s thighs, covered by the translucent nylon stockings as he looked down at the source of his weakness, literally drooling over it. He pulled the strap that barely covered anything to the side and guided himself into the heat that would probably be his death sentence. He whined at how his member was still sensitive after such powerful orgasm, but restrained himself and tried to prove Marcel he could do it. So he laid on top of the other’s body and pounded away, while his lips sucked onto the nape in front them.

“Yeah, gimme that big cock, white boy!” Marcel yelled and it urged the man laying over him to fuck him faster. He had to admit the fair skinned one was blessed in the size department, but even though he was the one taking it up the ass, he was still in charge. And, to remind Scotty of that, he pulled onto the leash and looked behind his shoulder, capturing the other’s lips in a heated, messy kiss as their bodies jolted with each thrust. Their skinks loudly slapped against one another and the way Scotty was fucking him made the older one feel his own member brush against the mattress under him. He was glad he had prepared himself before it all, for he wanted it to be as rough as possible. “Harder! Don’t disappoint me, baby…”

If Scotty was sweating before, now he was pouring. He moaned into the mouth that muffled his sounds as they kissed one more time and tried his best to compel himself and give Marcel what he wanted. In and out he went, his hips in a blur and toes curling like bent iron thanks to the amazing sensation that was to bury himself between the most perfect ass he had even seen in his life. It wasn’t long before Marcel started moaning for the way his boyfriend angled his thrusts and hit the prostrate dead on. It made him pull harder on the leash and unfortunately for Scotty, it made his breathing more difficult, in an extremely pleasurable way, to the point he could already feel a second orgasm nearing.

“Enough! Get off!” Marcel pushed his boyfriend off him and the brunette couldn’t be more thankful. A few more thrusts and he would have already unloaded into the black man’s ass. But his relief didn’t last very long. He was forcefully pushed onto his back and mounted by that same man that made him lose control of his own body. Marcel reached back with his free hand and grasped the younger one’s dick so he could guide back inside his ass. Once he descended on that large intrusion, he could notice Scotty squirming and trying to hold out his own orgasm, which gave the black male the opportunity to push his boyfriend even further. “Do I have to do all the work here? C’mon, show me you can do it!”

Flexing all the muscles in his body, Scotty tried to hold out as long as he could, doubting his own ability of doing so. He grasped the sides of his boyfriend and braced his feet on the bed, thrusting upwards as fast as he could, only to receive another pull on the leash that clung to his neck tighter than he was used to. Many would consider that role he played extremely degrading, but he didn’t care. It was only Marcel who made him feel like that and he loved every second of their exquise relationship.

“Harder, white boy. Fuck my black ass!” Marcel yelled and his boyfriend obeyed. A whine could be heard as the younger male tried his best to thrust upwards and not be overwhelmed by it all again. More skin slapping sounds could be heard and Scotty was dazzled by the contrast of their skin tones whenever he was buried to the hilt into the ebony man’s behind. He was glad when he watched Marcel pull the front of his panties down, revealing that throbbing erection, and making even harder for the caucasian to avoid an explosive orgasm. “Is that the best you can do? Give it to me!”

“Oh, shit…” that was all Scotty could manage to say as his sweaty body went into overdrive for the amount of effort he was putting into fucking the one on top of him as hard as he could. As if it wasn’t enough having his ejaculation denied, the constant pulling on the leash made him feel like nothing more than a sex toy. He wasn’t complaining if that was the case, though. “Please let me cum, Marcel. I can’t take much longer.”

“Not until I do.” the words were clear. Scotty let out another whine as his thrusts got sloppier, yet remained as fast as they could be. His balls had been drawn closer to his body for a while now, and at that point, he believed they would turn blue or explode before he had the chance to unload them into the perfect butt that belonged to his power hungry boyfriend. “I said harder!”

It was like something snapped inside the brunette and he flipped them over, slamming Marcel’s body against the mattress and resuming his thrusting, hoping it would make his boyfriend near his own orgasm. He received a grunt of appreciation and a sly smile covered Marcel’s face, blessing him with those pearly white teeth, before moans could be heard. For his lack of luck, though, he saw his lover reach under one of the pillows and take out a flogger and hit him across the ass with it.

“Can’t believe you thought it was over.” following those lines, Marcel kept hitting his man’s buttocks, knowing they were turning from cream to pink and finally, crimson. It made the younger male’s thrusts even more erratic as he was hit on his behind by the erotic object. All the while, Scotty didn’t know how he wasn’t dead yet. But, if he wanted to be able to prove himself, he had to join the other man’s game. “Oh, yes!”

Marcel moaned as the other pulled down one of the cups and leaned down to suck onto the uncovered nipple. He also felt a strong grip around his member and pumping it in time with the blows he was receiving from Scotty. Those actions made the black one pull on the leash, forcing the brunette even more into that chest and urging to suck on the nub harder. Scotty was glad his plan was working as soon as he felt those nylon stockings clad legs wrapped around his waist and the hits across his ass got more painful, making him return the favor and bite on the nipple he was sucking on.

“Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop!”

“Cum for me, Marcel. Let me see you come undone, please.” Scotty pleaded and soon enough, he could feel his fingers being coated in semen as Marcel yelled and shot across their stomachs. Ropes and ropes of spunk came out, and seemed to never end, before Scotty got distracted by his own orgasm, triggered by the blush he could see on the older male’s cheeks, riding it out by going as deep as he could and feeling his cock flex against the tight walls that gripped him and filled it with countless spurts of cum. “Shit, shit! Fuck yeah…”

“Wow… Just wow.” Marcel said as they both tried to catch their breaths. He could feel his ass being filled to the brim with so much sperm that the fair skinned boy had to pull out, still shooting, yet weaker jets and his load slid out and pooled over the sheets. Scotty was breathless, drained, his balls and ass hurt, but he was able to do it. He was pulled by the leash one more time, but for a kiss. A thankful one from Marcel for doing exactly as he was told. “Thanks, babe.”

“Are you pleased? Did I do good?”

“You were such a good boy. I’m so proud of you.”

Hearing such praise made Scotty smile like a child as he blushed and snuggled into the black man’s chest, tracing the lines of the lace bra. He was sucker for being told he did well, that he surpassed the expectations. Marcel made him feel complete. The challenge in his sex life was a bonus, and if he had to prove himself to his boyfriend whenever they were at it, he would do it as many times as he had to without even thinking twice about it.

“I love you so much, Marcel. You have no idea.”

“You are mine, Scotty. I love you as much, my boy toy.”

They helped each other out of their respective attires and cuddled on the bed, not caring about a single thing. They would probably have marks in the morning, and some of them were starting to show already. From that moment on they were nothing but kisses and caresses until they fell asleep. Surprisingly, Scotty secretly wished Marcel would rage at a game again soon...


	4. Nobody But Me (Krii7y)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.
> 
> Decided to go with Lucas for Smii7y's real name because writing Smitty all the time is extremely tiring.

Nobody could guess what Lucas and his boyfriend John liked to do in the privacy of their home. As much as both liked the games they played and they were mostly a fun pastime, once the cameras were turned off and they undressed, their bed turned into a battlefield and that was where the real fun began. Essentially, they liked competing on who would make the other orgasm first. That was their shared kink and they loved every second of it, no matter who lost, for in the end, they both won another memorable night.

It was their ritual and it involved nothing less than their own ability to contain their respective loads until one of them released it first. Although Lucas had a higher victory count than his lover, he had to admit that the blond was getting better at holding it in, considering he did all he could to milk the other’s cock since he was the bottom. But now, his amazingly tight ass wasn’t enough to bring John to a staggeringly quick orgasm like their first times together. But as much as it meant he would probably lose more in the future, he was up for the challenge.

So, one lazy morning, Lucas had the idea of waking his boyfriend up with sex. He was feeling very confident that he would win that round, so he turned around to face his blond lover, deep in his sleep. They were both wearing nothing but their underwear, while the blankets had long gone fallen from the bed and now rested on the wooden floor of their suite. But that wasn’t what Lucas was worried about now. He rested his head on his man’s chest and felt the other hug him like a stuffed animal.

As much as he loved to cuddle with John as well, he wanted to be fucked into the mattress hard enough to hurt when they were done, or better yet, when he was filled up before he released himself, only to brag about it until they went for another round later that day. Firstly, he started with light teasing, blowing air onto the chest hair John possessed, which caused the other to scratch the area, still completely asleep and oblivious to his lover’s intentions. That was when Lucas began to place soft kisses over the skin close to his mouth, while his left hand reached for his man’s right nipple, lightly twisting it between his thumb and forefinger.

A moan escaped the blond male’s lips, signaling that Lucas was on the right path. He then pulled the nipple close to his face into his mouth, circling his tongue around the nub, while still pinching the other to hear more erotic sounds coming from John’s unconscious state. And after a few minutes, he moved his face away from the chest a couple of inches, to blow cold air against the nipple he had been teasing not long before, causing it to harden almost immediately.

“Yeet…” Lucas whispered after looking down and noticing the growing bulge in the front his boyfriend’s boxer briefs. His arm snaked towards it, so he could rub it sensually, helping it get erect even faster. Those seven inches of flesh was what he wanted and expected to see spilling a huge amount of spunk into his insides, but for that, he needed John to join the fun. “Wake up, buttercup. I want some good dicking today.”

A mumble and a thrust against his moving hand were all he received as response and he would have to work harder to get what he wanted. That was when he moved away from John for a couple of seconds, only to kneel in front of the spread legs of his boyfriend, pulling the slightly precum-soaked underwear over the throbbing organ he longed to be filled with.

People who watched it all from the outside would find it all weird, mostly not seeing the point of sexually competing with their partners for the upper hand in their intimacy, but like any other game, it was all a huge entertainment. There was nothing they enjoyed more than a passionate love-making when both pursued pleasuring the other the most.

Focusing on that, Lucas continued his task and placed light kisses over the head of the throbbing member, causing the blond to thrust into the air, longing for more of that stimulation, but only receiving more teasing from the other man, seeking advantage for when John woke up. That was if John woke up at all.

Doing his best still, the younger one grasped the length with one hand, before pumping it up and down, sensually rubbing his thumb over the tip whenever a drop of precum dribbled out. But that wasn't all. He knew what would surely wake his boyfriend and get him a good fucking to start the day with. That was when he dove into the older one’s crotch, and once he took his boyfriend’s throbbing seven inches entirely, John woke up with a gasp.

“You sneaky bastard, I know what you’re trying to do.” He smiled as he looked down to the content creator sucking him off. Allowing Lucas to have fun for a bit, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes once again. The grogginess from being suddenly awaken was suddenly gone as he enjoyed an early morning blowjob. John was also prepared for another competitive round. Right before going to sleep, he masturbated to some of his lover’s nudes he had in his phone gallery, so he was ready for any tricks Lucas might want to try out. “My little meme likes to suck on a thicc cock, right? Let’s see how he likes this, then.”

Suddenly, Lucas felt himself being pulled away from the organ he had been proudly working over and watched his man strip them both down, ripping away their underwear so they were completely naked. That was the John he wanted to see. What he didn’t expect was to be manhandled so he was lying on his back, unable to do anything as the blond straddled his chest, only to guide his manhood back into that willing mouth.

Wasting no time, John places his hands on the mattress and looked down at the one letting out muffled moans, before proceeding to move his hips back and forth, dragging the length of his cock past the lips that surrounded it. He personally loved watching the other doing his best to keep it up with the thrusts and it only urged him to move faster and deeper. Lucas placed both his hands on the blond one’s ass, massaging the flesh under his palms, not caring about his gag reflex kicking in when his throat was suddenly hit by the prominent tip of his boyfriend’s shaft.

“I can do this all day, Smii7y. But I have other plans for this morning.” John said and pulled his hips back far enough so his length popped out of the wet cavern, only for the head to be kissed by the one whose face was directly underneath it.

“BuT I hAvE OthEr plAnS FoR tHIs MOrNing.” Lucas’ reply caused them both to laugh, before they went back into exchanging competitive looks.

“You are testing your luck today.”

“Pull my hair and make me your slut, John.”

That was it, the blond was over playing the nice guy, so it was time to show the other he wasn't joking. Mostly, at least. So, moving back a bit he grabbed his boyfriend's legs and pulled them up, revealing Lucas’ weak spot. That was where he had most chances of winning, considering how sensitive that part of the other one’s body was.

It was his turn to get a taste, so he leaned down and buried his face in Lucas’ round ass and stuck his tongue out only to press it against the rim of muscles that clenched at the first, moist contact against it. As soon as it relaxed, the strong intrusion easily made its way past and explored the surroundings, making the meme obsessed one scream in delight. John was certainly letting it go away so easily, and he knew neither would his boyfriend.

“At least we are not doing it in front of somebody else’s salad.” Lucas pointed out, receiving a harder tug on his legs, and a rougher lick against his hole, causing him to roll his eyes to the back of his head. “Keep going…”

The change in the tone urged John to do so, thrusting his head back and forth while his tongue was stiff, before pulling away, spitting against the slightly gaping entrance and running the tip of the wet muscle around the clenching muscles. All the while, right at his line of sight, Jon could see his lover’s cock twitching every time he thrusted his tongue deeper into that ass, loving how the other reached out for the lube and squirting some over the neglected organ, before jerking it slowly while he performed his classic rim job.

Moving things to the next level, he grabbed the bottle himself and slicked up his digits, making the transition from his mouth to the middle finger, effortlessly sinking it past the rim of muscles he had been working on seconds before. As soon as he touched the bundle of nerves, he saw Lucas squirm and moan loudly, probably unable to think of any meme that would fit the situation he found himself in. He now had the advantage and was going to enjoy it.

So, with a shit-eating grin on his ass-eating face, John slapped his boyfriend’s hand away and took care of jerking him hard and fast, while setting the same pace for his moving finger, which quickly found the perfect angle to touch the boy’s prostate. Lucas was going crazy with the feeling, using all his body control to avoid himself from orgasming while grasping onto the sheets. He refused to go down without a fight, but he had to admit, he didn’t think he was so close to losing that early into their game. It wasn’t certain how much longer he was going to last, but he knew the moment of the climax was approaching fast.

Suddenly, he felt another finger entering him. They twisted inside his ass, scissored against his walls, and pressed against his prostate as if it were a button. He couldn’t find another way to describe what he was feeling other than pure bliss. At that point, he embraced his loss and waited for the wonderful orgasm that would follow. But, unfortunately for him, the blond let go of his dick and pulled his fingers out, completely killing the moment and leaving the other extremely frustrated.

“Thought I’d have a challenge tonight.” John’s speech made the younger one smile and allowed him to regain his breath. “And you know I don’t like it when it is too easy.”

Lucas soon recovered from his almost explosion and was back into the game. But, he was going to prove his man that having mercy was the worst decision he could have ever made. Then, with eager spirit, he shoved John in the chest using his foot until the blond male was lying back on the mattress, before straddling him backwards and reaching behind him to grasp onto the member with his still slick hand, lubing it up and lining it with his partially prepared entrance.

“That’s one hella tight ass, babe.” John commented, spreading the other’s buttocks to watch his cock disappearing between them. It was a show he enjoyed immensely and now that he thought about it better, he knew he was probably in struggle mode now. Without even waiting to adjust to the large intrusion up his ass, Lucas began to bounce on the thick shaft, making sure to keep his anal muscles clenched to torture the blond as much as he could.

At first, John was enjoying it without any issues, placing his hands behind his head while admiring the way the other could fully take him over and over, before Lucas started to wiggle his ass in circular motions when the cock was fully inside, placing his hands behind his own head, holding the pose while he bounced a few times. Then he grasped his own ass and spread the cheeks, before pulling off the blond man’s dick, showcasing how wide his freshly fucked hole was, causing a thick drop of precum to dribble out of the tip of John’s manhood.

“Am I one thicc bih, Kryoz?” Lucas questioned and before his lover could even think of an answer, he sat on his lap once again, burying that rod deep inside once again. He went back into bouncing fast, trying to bring his man to the breaking point. Also trying his best to seem unaffected by it, he struggled to not reach down and masturbate while fucking himself on John’s dick. It was getting harder to do so, but he managed, soon slamming his ass onto his man's crotch hard enough to redden the area where their skins met.

John, even though lying back and trying to enjoy it, his lover was going faster than usual, was tighter than usual and teasing him with memes more than usual. His toes constantly curled whenever Lucas clenched around him, trying to bite onto his lower lip, hoping that the slight pain would distract him from the unmeasurable pleasure he was experiencing. What he didn't expect was when bouncing one suddenly grabbed his balls and played with them, almost as if moving the load inside them to get him to shoot it.

He then decided to take control once again and grabbed the younger one by the hips, completely stopping him from keeping his pace and pulling him down on the bed so they were both lying on their respective right sides. Not a word was said. John just lifted his boyfriend’s right leg and started thrusting into that tight heat and sucking onto the neck so very close to his face, aware that it was one of Lucas’ weak spots.

After a while, he didn't have to hold the other's leg up, as it was kept in the air by the bottom, who wanted to keep that rhythm going. That sudden cooperation allowed John to grasp on the younger one's cock and jerk it with his strong hand. Lucas knew he shouldn't have looked down for he loved seeing those black polished nails moving around and teasing his erection so skillfully. The free hand pulled into his hair, forcing him to turn his head enough for John to steal a kiss, trying to use the sensory overload in his favor to make the other release faster than him.

But the spooning position quickly grew boring to both. John then moved them around so his boyfriend was again on his back, as he himself positioned between those thick legs. Lucas smiled and pulled the other forward by wrapping them around his man's waist. The blond promptly reached down and pushed himself back into the welcoming body of his boyfriend.

“Subscribe to KryozGaming,” Lucas said out of the blue, again bringing smiles to both their faces. If their viewers could see them now, they would probably think John pays his gaming partner with sex so that is said in many of the videos which they play together. “Couldn't resist.”

“Try resisting this.” John then thrusted with all his might, causing the body underneath him to jolt and a cry to escape the other's lips. Without even waiting for a response, he repeated the action, over and over, holding back his own orgasm for as long as he could.

Lucas did the same, reaching up and placing his hands over the blond man’s chest, pinching the nipples harder than usual. The pounding against his ass also got harder in reaction, which got them both to moan loud as their skins slapped. John leaned down again and buried his face in the other male's neck, sucking on the exposed flesh, both knowing a hickey would form in that spot.

Usually they could tell by the sounds of one's body language who was the closest to unload. This time it was a race none wanted to come out in first, considering both had been worked closer to the edge, and it was literally an endurance test, both edging their own orgasms so the winner could rub it in the face of the loser. But both were too into what they were feeling, which caused them to forget about their game for a while.

John thrusted hard and fast, making sure to make the other scream while Lucas clenched around him causing a shiver to run down his spine for how good it felt. They couldn't take it anymore so each took care of pushing the other over the edge so they could release themselves. John knew what to do, so he grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend's pitch-black hair and pulled it, to expose Lucas’ neck even more, but this time, he nipped onto the sensitive skin right behind one of his lover's ears.

Lucas was too overwhelmed, but he managed to try and try to get the blond to reach the peak before he did. So, with the little amount of strength he had left, he placed both hands on John's flexing glutes, reaching between them and once he felt the virgin, puckered entrance, he shoved his middle finger inside, earning a cry of pleasure, as he himself couldn't hold it back anymore.

John buried himself to the hilt into the one under him, while still trying to get over the feeling of having his own suddenly stretched and stimulated. His balls drawn closer to his body and he was unloading all he had been storing ever since he felt a knot forming in his stomach. Countless ropes of semen took care of filling every available space in his boyfriend's ass, before it ran out of room and began to dribble past the clenching walls and dropped over the sheets.

But Lucas also shot the first spurt of his own sperm at the same time his man did into his depths, while he coated both their stomachs that it was trapped in between. The orgasmic feeling seemed everlasting as they had nothing to say about the whole experience. Instead, they just kissed, furiously making out, trying to avoid discussing who lost and who won, before the blond pulled away and looked down into the other's eyes while caressing the hair he had been pulling not long before.

“Think we can call it a tie?” John questioned as they remained in that position for a few minutes, for it felt too right for both to even think about moving away from the coziness they felt in each other's arms.

“Damb, but I'll have you know I'll get you next time.” Lucas yelled, trying to clench around the softening member and keep the warm load he was just filled up with inside him. Feeling full was the only thing he enjoyed more than winning.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Just then, John could feel himself getting hard again, making the younger one moan at the feeling of being stretched one more time. Lucas smiled at the blond, realizing his finger was still inside his boyfriend, so he moved it slowly, causing John to grunt and another round of their sex game to start. All that was left to know was if it would be another tie or if any of them would come as a winner. Something that neither of them could tell...


	5. Frenesí (BryceDroidd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous
> 
> (This is honestly the ultimate rare pair. Gladly, I was up for the challenge)

Bryce wasn't sure if knowing why his fellow YouTuber SilentDroidd mostly stopped uploading to his channel was good or not. For months he had been pondering about the information he had in hands, but whenever he looked at the screen of his computer as it was filled with what he found out, he ended up enjoying it more than he should. Being an inexperienced one in gay sex was probably his disadvantage in situations like those. Many times, he found himself spending a reasonable amount of money on something he probably shouldn’t, but his obsession always took the best of him, which was mostly what was in his wallet.

The thing is, discovering a relatively famous content creator now offered a different sort of content was like a bomb if it got public. But, if depended on Bryce, nobody would ever know for he also wanted to keep it a secret. Everything could be easily turned into a business in this world, so if Arlan wanted to have his revenue stream by exposing himself in front of a camera while playing with several sex toys, then so be it. And considering by the amount of money the blond voyeur had been spending on those camshows, Bryce didn’t know if he could get out of it even if he wanted.

He loved everything about it. The forbidden feeling, the anonymity, the fact that he knew the man who cried words in a language he wasn’t familiar with and watching the talents the Hispanic man possessed especially when involved dildos that were double the national average in size and width. Many times, the blond enjoyed the show in the darkness of his room with a pounding erection before it even started. He ended up sending Arlan so much money that his username appeared at the bottom right corner of the screen as the top donator. He felt like he switched places with his stream viewers and was now the one enjoying someone play, only a complete different kind of game.

One of those nights, he had his blue eyes transfixed at the way Arlan was riding a ten-inch dildo, moaning words in Spanish as a light blush adorned his tanned cheeks. The young content creator jerked off to the scene, already feeling an orgasm building up, but still trying to hold it in until the one he was watching also reached his peak. He secretly wanted to be able to make the older male scream like he many times witnessed. But, unlike popular belief, his desire was to manipulate the toys Arlan had provide him an orgasm the foreign man would never forget. For now, though, he had to content himself with making the camboy smile with his constant donations.

“Me voy a correr…” Arlan warned, and the blond spectator knew exactly what it meant.

Jerking himself faster than before, the younger one watched the Hispanic man take the dildo inside over and over, bouncing onto the massive rubbery object at a steady pace while stroking himself with his right hand and pinching a nipple with another. It was so explicitly erotic that Bryce stopped his own self-pleasuring motions, to send another donation. As soon as it was done, the camboy smiled and winked at the camera, soon moving back to his previous expression of pure bliss, sticking his tongue out and licking the corner of his lip.

Cries of pleasure could be heard as Arlan buried the toy as far as it could go before coating his fast-moving hands with his essence, still playing with his nipple as he rode out his orgasm. The blond watched the copious amount of semen being shot and felt his own cock spurting all over his stomach, stroking himself even faster when Arlan started eating his own seed like he always did at the end of every show. Bryce only let go of his length when he felt the feeling of overstimulation kicking in and he stopped, reaching out to the tissue box to clean his own mess.

He watched the camboy turn off his camera and sighed, cursing himself for not being able to control how much he spent on each of those shows. Even in a comfortable financial position, nobody would believe how much he had spent so far with a guy that probably didn’t care about who he was. He didn’t know if it was an obsession or if he just wanted to call the attention of an attractive guy. Being called out by the performer was something that turned him on beyond belief. What he didn’t expect was to receive a private message from Arlan a couple of minutes after the show he just watched.

SexyDroidd: _Hey, cabrón! Thanks for all the donations. I really appreciate them :)_

Bryce took a while to think of what to reply. His status was still online so he had to think fast to not keep the only guy he ever considered being the sugar daddy of waiting. Trying to sound cool, he typed something quickly, hitting the enter button so the message was sent.

BMcTwink: _I also appreciated the show so I think that makes us even ;p_

SexyDroidd: _That’s way more than I am used to. You’ve been in every show for two months straight so I want to compensate you for everything_

The last part caught Bryce’s attention. He took a while to process what he just read, until he decided to question the other about the meaning behind those words.

BMcTwink: _What do you mean by wanting to compensate me?_

SexyDroidd: _I looked at your profile page and it says you live in Georgia. I’m going to Atlanta tomorrow to visit a friend, so if you want to drop by my hotel room while I’m there for a meet up, I’m willing to do a live private show for you :D_

BMcTwink: _But you don’t even know me_

SexyDroidd: _I think I do, otherwise I wouldn’t be making this offer_

BMcTwink: _Ok, I’m in._

SexyDroidd: _Nice! I’ll give you the address of the hotel. Can't wait to finally meet my sugar daddy ;)_

* * *

To say Bryce was nervous was an understatement. During the night, he fantasized about the next day when he would be able to see and probably touch the one he had been secretly financing for a couple of months. He pictured Arlan coming apart under his administration, which led to him masturbating twice during the night before he passed out from tiredness, despite feeling extremely excited for his encounter.

When the next morning came, he had a reinforced breakfast and rushed to the gym, getting his muscles a nice pump and hoping to hear a nice compliment from Arlan if he ended up undressing during their meetup, which he had high hopes of happening. After lunch, he drove off to the hotel where the one he had only seen through a computer screen was staying, parking at a nearby street and walking into the building once he arrived.

Bryce said he was there to see the one in the room 501. The receptionist said he was being expected and they gave him free pass and he proceeded to the elevator, where his heart began to beat faster as the distance between him and the camboy got shorter and shorter. Once he reached the floor, he stepped into the hallway and soon found the door with the right number written in gold. He knocked a couple of times, after getting enough courage to do so.

_“Coming!”_

The accent and the voice were so easily recognized by the blond, that he tried his best not to panic at the unusual rendezvous and run away from it before the door was opened. But his curious mind forced him to stay. He heard the door being unlocked and opened, revealing Arlan in a robe, which made Bryce want to rip it off and worship every inch of the tanned skin he so many times admired through his computer screen.

“Guess I was right on who you are. Your username wasn't very creative.” Laughed the camboy, leaning against the door in a seductive way. He loved the fact that he had to literally look up to Bryce, considering he was 5’6, standing in front of a blond, blue eyed, fairly skinned 6’3 man that was considerably younger, yet way taller. “Just didn't think this would be the first game we would play together.”

Bryce didn't reply. He wasn't sure of what to say. Before he could even think of something, the other grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hotel room, closing and locking the door behind them. Arlan kept his charming smile framed by his perfectly trimmed beard, as they kept on exchanging glances. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like feeling small compared to the boy right before him. The blond boy's shoulders were on his eye level, so Arlan’s size kink was in full throttle. In his mind, he wanted to awake the beast inside Bryce's body and be completely dominated, but that might have to be kept for another future meetup. This one was about making the blond comfortable with their secret encounter and put on a show for him.

But, before he did, there was something Arlan wanted to do to thank the other for all the support he has been giving on his side job. So, standing on his tiptoes, he pressed their lips together, taking the blond by surprise, who widened his eyes at the sudden gesture, but closed them once he felt himself melting into the kiss. Bryce moved one arm around the shorter man's waist, pulling him closer, while his other hand was placed on the back of the Hispanic one's head, feeling his long fingers swimming in the soft pitch-black hair.

It wasn't a surprise when he started getting hard inside his jeans, losing control of his body once again thanks to how much that boy turned him on. He also felt Arlan’s hand grab his ass and squeeze it under his palms, before slapping it and smiling against his lips. It was like he died and was in heaven, or hell considering what he might be doing in the upcoming minutes. Like the many nights he spent watching the older male in action through his computer screen, Bryce wanted the other to run the show. And that was when they parted and he watched the one in the robe step back and untie the belt.

“Is that what you like to see, Papi?” Arlan asked and turned around. He then opened the robe and let it slide down his shoulders, making it pool around his feet, exposing his tanned behind to his most devoted admirer. He placed his hands on the back of his head and swayed his hips, before looking back to the tall youngster.

Bryce was still quiet, allowing his eyes to wander the figure behind him. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he found himself drooling, with an obvious tent in the front of his pants. And after the Hispanic man gestured for him to come closer, he did, until he was inches away from the body that made him orgasm countless times. Arlan took hold of the long, toned arms of his spectator and pulled him closer, placing those calloused hands over his chest from under his own arms to urge the blond to feel him up. At the same time, Bryce’s clothed erection met the bare lower back of the camboy, forcing the taller man to bend his knees a bit so he could press it against the naked ass in front of him.

“You’re so hot…” The younger one finally said in a whisper, placing kisses over the exposed neck while his fingers took care of kneading Arlan’s firm pecs, paying special attention to the dark nipples by pinching them using his thumbs and forefingers. He even started to feel more daring and began to perform humping motions against the smaller man’s bubble butt, earning moans in response to his actions.

“Así, papi… soy tuyo.” Cried the older man, grabbing Bryce’s right hand and now guiding it to his hardening cock, to feel those long fingers wrapping around the length of it and jerk it sensually. The taller male was finally having what he had been dreaming about for weeks, but he wanted more. He took Arlan by surprise when he pulled away and pushed him forward so the camboy came crashing on his front over the incredibly comfortable mattress. The Hispanic man laid on his back and was blessed by the image of his admirer taking his shirt off, showcasing his pronounced six-pack and firm pecs.

But, contradicting Bryce, he got off the bed and stood in front of the younger one, taking over the task of undressing the other. He didn’t waste any second and began worshipping the lean torso before him. Placing kisses over the solid muscles he found there until he took a nipple past his lips, sucking onto it while his hands took care of unbuttoning the tight jeans and providing the trapped erection more free space. The blond sighed and as much as he wanted to be the one controlling their interactions, he allowed Arlan to explore his body. He even kicked his shoes off, knowing what would follow.

“Let me see you, papi.” The shorter man pleaded after pulling away from the hardened nub, looking down as he pulled the jeans and the Calvin Klein boxers down, until they were pooling around Bryce’s ankles. He was now kneeling and licking his lips at the proud seven and a half inches that arched out of the younger one’s body, throbbing visibly and already leaking. The blond stepped out of the discarded clothes and kicked them away. “Tan hermoso…”

Bryce watched the camboy kiss the tip of his cock, before pulling it entirely into his mouth. He was nervous that he would be considered small through Arlan’s eyes, considering the toys the Hispanic man was used to playing with in his shows. But that anxiety seemed to be literally sucked out of him as the shorter man performed a blowjob like a professional. Without any gag reflex, Arlan bobbed his head fast, looking up at the blond, who threw his own head back from the amount of bliss he was experiencing.

“Oh, my Gosh!” The younger one exclaimed, curling his toes from the pleasure once Arlan pulled away to take his dick in hand and proceed to lick and suck on his testicles, not caring of pushing that entire organ onto his face by slapping it against his cheek a couple of times, before placing it back into his mouth, his right features glistening under the light thanks to the precum that dribbled out.

Bryce didn’t want to be forceful, but if he didn’t stop the other soon, he would find himself reaching orgasm before they even get to the best part, although the blond felt he could die from being blown like that. So, in a sudden movement, he fisted Arlan’s hair, and pulled him away, doing his best to hold in his release because seeing the line of saliva that connected the tip of his dick to the camboy’s lips almost pushed him over the edge. Still, he managed to avoid an explosion, although he would love to coat the other’s face with his seed.

Without saying anything, Arlan looked up to his guest, placing one last kiss over the head of the shaft in front of him, before standing up and turning around, climbing over the bed on his hands and knees, making sure to flaunt the ass that made so many others besides Bryce spend a huge amount of money to see it in action. He suspected what the other wanted to see, so he pulled a purple, eight-inch inflatable dildo from under one of the pillows.

“I want you to use this on me.” Arlan requested with his sexy accent, also taking the bottle of lube from the bedside table in hands, so he could prepare it to what was about to come. Once it was slick, he tossed it at the blond, who caught it with his hand and practically ran to the bed, watching the Hispanic male get on his knees and hug one of the pillows, so his ass was in the air, giving Bryce complete access to what so many other men desired to have. “Please, papi.”

The younger one also knelt on the mattress, right behind his materialized wet dream of a man. He was hesitant to do it, but he knew it might probably be the only chance he had of doing something like that, so he puffed out his chest with courage and planned on doing his best to make Arlan scream under his power. So, before sinking the toy he had in hand, he leaned down and kissed one of the buttocks, before giving the puckered hole in between them a long and slow lick, ripping a moan from the shorter male.

“Give it to me, Bryce…” As the camboy said that, he felt the tip of the fake cock press against his entrance. He prepared himself earlier that day, so Bryce could be as rough as he wanted. Relaxing his anal muscles, he accepted the thick toy into his depths, surprising the other at how easily it slid in, soon being buried to the hilt, as a sigh could be heard. The blond knew it would be a great task to get Arlan to scream, so he quickly began to move the dildo in and out of the passage he hoped to bury his own cock into it. “Sí. Keep going.”

And so, Bryce did. Using the muscles in his arms to move the purple toy as fast as he could, but only able to receive causal moans in response to his efforts. That was when he saw the pump attached to the base of the dildo by a relatively thick rubber cord. He shoved the toy as far as he could and held it in place, grabbing the said pump and squeezing it a few times. He kept on pumping air into the dildo, causing the knot to inflate and forcing against the walls inside Arlan’s ass.

As the intrusion grew and forcefully pressed against his prostate, the camboy’s moans started to get louder with each pump Bryce gave. The way the cries of pleasure filled his ears, made the blond eager and he pressed on the pump faster while his dick leaked and throbbed because of how erotic Arlan’s sounds were. For the Hispanic man, it was like someone was having an erection inside his ass, gaining width by the second, not caring if there was no available space inside him anymore. Even with the slight discomfort, it felt extremely good.

Suddenly, Alan’s body fell flat against the bed. The pleasure taking the least of his strength and that signaled the blond to stop pumping, soon releasing the air inside the dildo, slowly. Bryce then had an idea. He saw the laptop over the desk on the opposite side of the room, and left the bed to sit on the chair in front of it, while letting the dildo slowly deflate to the sound of Arlan’s weak moans. As soon as the blond turned it on, he noticed the browser was opened with a tab of the camshow website and a large button in red with ‘Go Live’ written on it. He didn’t think twice and pressed it, not waiting until the page loaded up, as he made his way back to the bed.

“Papi…” That was all Arlan could say as he was turned around so he was lying on his back, automatically opening his legs. It was when the taller one pulled the toy out of the other’s ass and quickly lubed himself up, throwing both the dildo and the lube across the hotel room. Bryce then lined himself with the gaping, inviting hole of the Latino and plunged himself into it without finding any resistance, but still able to make them both yell in bliss.

All the while, they could hear the donation notifications, one after another, as the viewers enjoyed the view. The camera captured the perfect angle of Arlan’s spread legs and stuffed hole, as the blond man’s dick was balls deep inside. The viewers also had a clear shot of Bryce’s naked backside, especially the virgin, pale ass of the taller man in contrast with the tanned one under his. They remained motionless, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

Bryce felt so powerful, so dominant, that even though it was the first time he ever hooked up with another guy, not to mention be the top during the intercourse, he knew exactly what to do, hoping to please the shorter man. Arlan loved the way his own caramel skinned, compact body was so small in comparison with the blond male’s lanky, yet toned one to the point he felt his orgasm approaching, despite standing still.

A full minute passed and Bryce finally started pulling his hips back, only to snap it forward, repeating the process again and again, ripping Spanish words out of Arlan’s throat, urging him to quicken his pace. As he finally set a rhythm, he put a lot of effort in his pounding, with Arlan’s sounds constantly assuring him he was doing well. It was the same noise he heard from the shows he so religiously watched in the privacy of his own home. But that man made him lose his inhibitions and there he was, showcasing his performance to strangers, proud of what he achieved.

Arlan was used to butt-plugs, anal beads, dildos of various sizes, that when he finally felt the burning erection of his guest hit his prostrate dead on over and over, he wished he could have Bryce fucking him for as long as possible. In and out the leaking organ went, the Hispanic boy’s hands roaming all over his admirer’s body. Back, ass, especially the flexing abdomen. He could see in the blond one's blue eyes that he wasn’t going to last long, due to how dilated his pupils were.

More donations kept dropping and the view count skyrocketed as Arlan’s moans got louder. His anal muscles clenched over and over around the taller man’s rapidly moving shaft as the balls slapped against his tanned buttocks. Bryce couldn’t stop even if he wanted. He tried to pound even harder, addicted to the music that filled his ears, as his thrusts got sloppier, uneven. He held his upper body up and looked down at the shorter man, a light blush could be seen upon both their cheeks as a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies.

“Cum inside me, papi. Please…” Arlan’s request triggered the inevitable, making the blond fill him up like none of his toys ever could. Spurt after spurt occupied every crevice along the anal muscles, Bryce not stopping his thrusting, causing his own load to coat his moving dick and pooling around his balls, looking down to watch the older one release without any direct stimulation, only from the prostate being milked during their intercourse. The taller male collapsed on top of Arlan, both breathing heavily and as their sweaty chests rubbed against one another. Just then, the laptop’s battery ended and the device shut down, preserving the identity of the camboy’s companion. Bryce pulled his upper body up once again and laughed at the one under him, who laughed as well. “That… That was amazing…”

“Best day of my life, Arlan,” Bryce commented as the other pulled himself up and kissed the younger one’s cheek while caressing the soft, blond locks that now glued to the sweaty forehead.

“Think we can meet again soon to repeat the dose, papi?”

“You can count on it, babe.”


	6. Enemies With Benefits (H2OVanoss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous
> 
> (Idea by ithinkimlostorsomething on Tumblr)

Have you ever just despised someone so badly, that you thought you would drown in hate? Well, that was exactly how Evan and Jonathan felt about each other. Even though for the sake of the viewers they played together and pretended to have fun, nothing in their uploads reflected their real feelings. Their mutual friends were aware of their shared disdain towards one another and many times a fight would sparkle mostly for stupid reasons which would ruin the mood for the whole gaming group. Despite everything, they had a common objective, which was bring entertainment to their fans across the globe and create a welcoming community for them to interact with other fans.

What they didn’t expect was when Luke’s birthday neared and the long-bearded man planned on doing a whole weekend celebration in a rented lake house away from the city. And since the host was too busy taking care of the preparations for it, Jonathan was asked to pick Evan up at the airport and drive them both to the said lake house. It was no surprise that the loud YouTuber denied doing so with vehemence at the start, but seeing there was no way around it, he agreed to do it in the end. Still, he never promised he would take Evan alive, especially if the Canadian annoyed him during their relatively short trip to the party’s location.

So, making his way to his SUV, Jonathan cursed the heavens and hell for having to do so. He even kicked the tire before hopping inside the vehicle. Luke had arranged for them all to meet at the lake house, which meant he had to leave early to greet all the guests. Which also meant Jonathan would have to take the one and only VanossGaming to the party. With a huff, he drove off to the airport, receiving countless messages from Evan while he was on his way, not bothering to answer any of them and lose the party mood.

“Where the fuck were you? My flight landed two hours ago!” Evan said opening the trunk of the SUV and tossing his bags inside, before entering and getting on the passenger seat. Jonathan rolled his eyes at the younger man’s complaints and stepped on the gas hard enough to make it difficult for the Canadian to put his seatbelt on. “Slow down, you maniac! Last thing I want is to die in a car crash with you.”

“Thought you didn’t want to be late. Make up your mind already.” Jonathan spat back, pulling his foot away from the pedal just enough to slow down to under the speed limit.

“Just fucking drive.”

And so, Jonathan did, with the awkward silence inside the vehicle making the trip to their destination seem to last a lot longer than it should. But it was not like either of them would say something. They had nothing in common and even if they did, they would probably never know for with every two civilized words they exchanged, ten of those were offensive names and curses. At that point, they considered themselves hopeless in the sense of friendship.

Going onto a dirt road from the highway made the inside of the SUV even quieter as they got farther and farther away from the signal of Jonathan’s favorite radio station. They still had another hour before they got to the lake house and that was way too much time to spend with someone you can’t stand. Unfortunately for them, the loud explosion coming from one of the tires made them both widen their eyes.

“No, no, no. Please don’t tell me…” Jonathan stopped the car and quickly got out of it, soon facing the problem of a flat tire right before his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“You complaining about that? Just change to the spare one,” Evan pointed out, only to receive a glare from the other. “What?”

“Do I look like a fucking mechanic to you? I never changed a tire in my life.”

“Whatever, I’ll do it. Just stop being a bitch about it already.”

“Just stop being a bitch about it already,” Jonathan repeated with a nasal tone to it, receiving the middle finger from the Canadian, which he gladly responded by pointing both middle fingers back.

“Where’s the fucking spare tire, Delirious?” Evan exclaimed after he opened the trunk and lifted the lid that covered the tools along with the missing necessary part to proceed with their trip. The question suddenly made Jonathan recall a night he was very drunk and he took the spare tire out to pretend it was a giant doughnut he was going to eat on his own. After that episode, he never saw that tire again or remembered to buy another to replace the one he lost.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Tires don’t disappear like that.”

“Guess what? It is not there so it can’t be anywhere else. Wanna look inside my ass to make sure I don’t have one?”

“The fuck? Whatever. Gonna call one of the guys and tell them to pick us up, because someone here doesn’t have a fucking spare tire!” Evan yelled and the other stuck his tongue out at him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number before hitting the call button, but sadly for him, it couldn’t be completed. “No signal. Great! Now I am stuck here with you. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten inside that plane.”

“Just fucking relax. Toonz will notice we didn’t arrive so it is just a matter of time before they notice we didn’t show up.” Jonathan pointed out as they both entered the luxury SUV, slamming the doors shut after getting inside.

Jonathan spent half an hour playing with an offline game in his phone while the Canadian waited for any of their mutual friends to show up. He even tried to tune the guitar he brought to play while they were around the bonfire, but it was done too quickly. So, without any options, he decided to follow the idea from one sitting behind the wheel and pulled out his own phone once again. After typing the password, he looked for the available games to play, but he mistakenly clicked on his gallery and the video he had been watching the night before resumed playing. It was a surprise for both when gay porn loudly echoed inside the vehicle.

“What the fuck?” Jonathan questioned, seeing the other embarrassingly trying to stop it.

The younger one tried to ignore the homoerotic images and sounds so he could focus on exiting the gallery. Even though the sound coming from the phone speaker wasn’t that great, the male grunts and moans were too indistinguishable to be anything else. His phone seemed to be completely frozen and he couldn’t do much other than wait until it allowed him to do anything about it. Evan knew his face was probably red as a tomato while he avoided any sort of eye contact with the one he hoped would never find out about his sexuality. But, as he stared at the screen, his body reacted naturally to the images and a boner soon formed in his pants, making a pronounced denim bulge form in the front.

Jonathan’s eyes widened at the size of it, as he many times called the other out, mostly affirming the Canadian possessed a small package between his legs, which just proved to be false. Before he could gawk at it for much longer, Evan opened the window and tossed his phone outside. With the impact, it was muted for good. The silence that reigned inside the SUV had reached a new level of awkwardness. Neither of them knew what would come from that, but the subject would have to be discussed at some point.

“So, you like dudes.” Jonathan mentioned, and took a while for the Canadian to think of an answer, especially since he didn’t know where that conversation was heading.

“Yeah, found out I was bi not too long ago.”

“Oh… Well, I’m gay. I’ve known it ever since I was a kid. Toonz is the only one who knows so I get how you feel. Not that it will make us be friendly to each other, but just so you know that I won’t tell anyone if you don’t tell.”

“Sounds fair.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

And the uncomfortable lack of noise filled the secluded space they found themselves in. Not sure what they should do from there, since talking about their respective sexuality wouldn’t do any good. And that was when Jonathan suggested they would walk their way to the lake house. Once they got there, they could ask for a ride back to fix the car and get their luggage.

With that, both strolled along the dusty road, feeling the fresh air of the woods on both right and left of them along with the clear blue sky above their heads. Jonathan was a few steps ahead, and they were going to spend quite some time walking until they reached their destination. It was not like they had other options, but mentally cursing Luke for picking such spot to celebrate his birthday made the long trip less enraging.

The only remaining problem was the still latent erection under the denim of Evan’s jeans, which was too tight for him to feel any pleasure from it or for the boner to go down. In other words, he would have to take care of it. He didn’t want anyone looking at it the moment he gathered with his friends and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the way Jonathan swayed his hips wasn't helping either. He didn’t want to acknowledge the older one possessed a nice ass, so he blamed it on the fact that he hasn’t been getting laid lately. With each step, it got more and more uncomfortable until he decided he couldn’t go on unless he unloaded.

“I gotta do something about, uh… this. So, if you could please not look, I’d appreciate it.” Evan said, awkwardly walking off the road and going behind a tree, gazing down at the obvious bulge in front of his pants.

“Ask me if I give a shit about it. Just don’t take too long! We still got a lot of miles to walk.” Jonathan crossed his arms and tapped his foot, listening to the other unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, followed by a groan of relief. He tried to think of other things, since his phone battery died as he wasted the last of it with the game he had been playing.

Time passed and the older one couldn’t tell how much. He just felt like an eternity as he kept on hearing pleasure filled moans coming from behind one of the trees. All that was left to do was get impatient at how long Evan was taking to take care of his problem. A few more seconds in and he decided it was enough time for someone to release.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Jonathan exclaimed and marched to the tree where the erotic noises were coming from. Once there, he found the Canadian with his pants around his thighs, a thick manhood in hand and muscular glutes in display. They exchanged looks for a second, before he pushed the younger man until Evan had his back against the tree. Then, he proceeded to kneel in front of the other and slapped the hand around the impressive length away, soon taking it all into his mouth.

Evan gasped at the action, unsure of what to do until an extremely pleasurable feeling took over his body. His nails dug into the trunk behind him as his toes curled from being blown by the last person he ever thought would do it. His mind was in a haze as he looked down at the bobbing head, whose owner proudly took the entire member inside. If he didn’t hate that person so much, he would say a compliment for his work, but he refrained himself from vocalizing his clear ecstasy to the situation.

All the while, Jonathan tried to convince himself it was because he didn’t want to be late for the party. But having his mouth full of an uncircumcised cock that was a little over eight inches forced him to close his eyes and dive into his task as he constantly tasted the precum that endlessly leaked onto his tongue. He could feel the other wasn’t completely relaxed, though. So, taking the younger one by surprise once more, he took hold of the Evan’s right hand and placed it to the back of his head.

The Canadian took some time to understand what it meant, but then he realized he was being given the opportunity to control Jonathan’s pace. Without even thinking twice, he started with slow movements, guiding the other’s head up and down his erection. At the same time he wanted to get over with that and follow his path to the lake house, the feeling of being sucked off was too good to be true. It was almost as if Jonathan did that for a living, but he didn’t care. It felt good and he was going to enjoy it.

“Fuck…” He managed to say as he fastened the older man’s head motions over his dick, impressed at how easily Jonathan took all of him. It seemed like the other had no gag reflex whatsoever, which somehow aroused him more than it should. Unsurprisingly, his orgasm was nearing extremely quickly and part of him wanted to hold it out and try to refrain himself from releasing past the lips that dragged along his length. “Holy shit!”

Jonathan suddenly used one of his hands to massage the balls that hung close to his chin, not stopping his head movements for a split second. The Canadian’s moans echoed across the woods, getting louder and more frequent as he was worked over and over by the mouth that belonged to the person he despised the most. He was easily being pushed over the edge and just as he tried to warn the man about the upcoming explosion, he failed miserably when it hit him faster than he expected, causing him to spill into the wet cavern, catching Jonathan by surprise, who had no option but to try to swallow the hot spunk that was shot right at the back of his throat.

Unfortunately for him, it was more shots than he's used to, and if it wasn’t so sudden, he would love the number of ropes that filled his oral cavity, for he enjoyed when a guy could produce sperm at larger quantities. But then again, that thick organ that he willingly decided to suck belonged to Evan, so after he realized he couldn’t swallow it all, he pulled away, coughing out what wouldn’t go down his gullet, impressed at the still spurting cock that never seemed to run out of semen to shoot, until it finally did. They were left panting and staring at each other with widened eyes.

“Why… Why didn’t you fucking warn me? You could have killed me, asshole!” Jonathan exclaimed as he took huge gulps of air, still trying to catch his breath while the salty taste of the younger male’s orgasm remained against his taste buds.

“Don’t take this out on me. You’re the one who sucked me off like a fucking vacuum cleaner,” Evan spat back, removing the last drops of semen from the tip of his dick before pulling his boxers up along with his jeans. He had never been blown like that and part of him was sad it wouldn’t happen again. “Ok, so we can finally go back to the road and continue heading to this lake house or whatever.”

“Uh, not yet.” The older one pointed to his own crotch, showing his companion that he had the same sexual issue as a tent was formed in the front of his black pants.

“I’m not sucking you off, if that is what you’re implying.” Evan again received another glare as both men went back to where that whole situation started. “What?”

“The thought of you blowing me didn’t even cross my mind, thank you very much! But it means we gonna have to go back to my car.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I won’t cum unless I use my dildo and my dildo is in my bag, which is in the trunk of my car. So, let’s go. It’s not that far back, c’mon.” After Jonathan’s explanation, the younger man’s mind was filled with images of the gamer in front of him with his legs spread and thrusting a dick as big as the one he just sucked and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

“Use your hand like everybody else.”

“It’s not the same. C’mon, I just sucked your dick. Means you owe me. Besides, I need something to get this taste off my mouth. I don’t know what you eat, but from your cum, I can tell it is not good.”

“Whatever. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

And again, they were walking, but this time, in the opposite direction, heading back to the SUV they left behind so they could arrive in time for the first day of festivities. Jonathan knew it was silly to want a specific dildo to get off but he had grown accustomed to having it as a loyal toy in his lonely nights, especially after a stressful recording. Sad reality, but it is not like he was very lucky in his love life, especially when the men he hooked up with mostly wanted blowjobs after blowjobs. That was the death of every relationship for him.

And after quite some time, they finally got back to the car that Jonathan quickly unlocked once he was close enough to it. He strolled to the rear part, opening the trunk and rummaging through his bags, looking for the desired artifact. Nobody could imagine how sad he was once he realized it was nowhere to be found. It was like the universe was plotting against him, stranding him with the last person he would want by his side in a situation like that.

“It’s not here.” Jonathan cried, tossing the bag he had in hand as far as he could into the trunk.

“What do you mean ‘it’s not here’? Dildos doesn’t disappear like that. Same with spare tires!” Evan yelled, not believing that he walked that whole distance back for something that wasn’t even there.

“I must have been so angry at the fact that I had to pick you up at the airport that I must have forgotten to put it in my bag.”

“Who brings a dildo to a weekend with his friends?”

“Hey! Everybody has needs, Mr. iPorn.” Jonathan was angry, sexually frustrated and the last thing he needed was another argument with the Canadian.

Evan didn’t reply. He was also angry, so he decided to give up on the last of his common sense that he had and do something he never imagined he would have decided to do. Opening the rear passenger door, he proceeded to fold the backseats completely, before grabbing their bags and tossing them to the front seats, freeing the extended trunk completely for his idea to work.

“What are you doing? Have you finally gone crazy?” Again, Jonathan had no response, while watching everything from the back of his car. The Canadian then walked towards the older one and stared into his eyes for a few seconds, breathing deeply as he took enough courage to say what he was about to propose to the other.

“Get in the trunk.”

“Why?”

“I’m… Fuck, I’m going to fuck you and get this over with. So, get in the trunk and strip so we can go back to walking to that fucking lake house.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

This time, Jonathan didn’t reply. He simply stared at the younger male before pulling his blue hoodie off, then grabbing the hem of his grey shirt and pulling it up, revealing his tattooed torso. After that, he knelt on the floor of the trunk and climbed over it, making a ball with the clothes he removed so far and placed it a foot away from him. Turning around, he rested his head against his improvised pillow and proceeded to pull his pants down his legs. All the while, Evan was watching him attentively, and that made the older one blush furiously because of what they were about to do when they couldn’t even stand each other. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Can’t believe out of all people, you were the replacement for my dildo.” As Jonathan was finally naked, he tossed the rest of his clothes away, along with his shoes and socks, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the hard surface against his back, but his dick was as hard as it could be, lying against his stomach and visibly throbbing. “You know you gotta get naked too, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I know.” Evan broke out of his trance and moved to strip himself down. He might have released not long ago, but his own cock was already erect once again, begging to be unleashed and buried into the what he assumed was a tight space between the globes of the older man’s ass. He was the one being watched now, kicking off his sneakers, removing his socks and pants before also climbing into the trunk, his head forced down by the roof as he removed his shirt, showcasing the bulging muscles on his torso for his spectator.

“You trying to turn into the Hulk?” Jonathan commented, eyeing the younger one up and down, still not sure if he liked the manly look the Canadian possessed or not. It’s not like he should, either. Something like that would never happen again.

“Shut up. Be glad that at least I have a big dick to go along with the rest,” Evan replied, finally removing the last article of clothing he had on, allowing his erection to bounce free, the sight of it making the older man reach down and stroke his own boner slowly, forgetting who was the one in front of him for a split second. Evan then remembered something important before proceeding. Grabbing his wallet in the back pocket of the discarded jeans, he pulled out a condom and set it beside the other’s body. “Did you remember to bring the lube, at least?”

“In the blue backpack… Where my dildo should've been too.” Jonathan instructed and the other reached out to it, quickly pulling the bottle out and squirting a generous amount over his fingers.

“Spread your legs.” The request was followed by a huff as the older one hooked his hands on the back of his knees and pulled his legs up, looking away with a clear blush across his cheeks as he fully exposed himself to the man who was supposed to help him unload. “Ok, here we go.”

Evan’s eyes were transfixed on the puckered hole that he was about to claim. If someone told him he would be doing that to the person he many times had to pretend to be friends of, he would probably call that someone crazy and punch them in the face. Yet, there he was, reaching his hand out and touching the most private part of Jonathan’s body, which caused the other man to sigh once his middle finger encountered the tight entrance. He waited for another boost of courage and proceeded to sink the digit past the ring of muscles.

“C’mon, dude, man up. I’m not gonna break.” Jonathan urged, the finger completely sinking into his ass and immediately brushing against his prostate, causing him to roll his eyes to the back of his head and howl from the pleasure. If he wanted it rough, Evan was going to give it rough. Without even waiting a single second more, he pulled that finger out, only to push his index one along with it back inside, stretching that opening faster than the older male was used to. “Yeah, that’s the way I like it.”

“You freak,” Evan replied, scissoring his fingers and rubbing against that bundle of nerves that made the other scream. He was enjoying it more than he should. For one side he was bringing pleasure to the one he hated so much, yet he had a reason to be violent about it, since Jonathan was asking for it. So, he now rapidly moved his fingers in and out, loving how the anal muscles clenched against his digits, looking forward to feeling the same pulsing motions against the length of his dick when he finally buried himself balls deep into that sweet ass. “Let’s see how you like this.”

A third finger was added and Jonathan threw his head back, somehow pulling his legs further apart, as if the Canadian didn’t have enough space to play around in already. Slick sounds filled the inside of the vehicle as Evan picked his pace in finger fucking the man lying in front of him. More erotic noises could be heard and both exchanged lustful glances before the younger one pulled his fingers out completely.

The tattooed male whined in protest, still spread out, watching Evan tear the condom package open with his teeth before unrolling the rubbery wrapping along the length of his painfully hard manhood. With another squirt of lube into his hand, he coated his erection fast, as he remembered their mutual friends could appear at any moment and find them in the most compromising position of their lives.

“I don’t have all day! Just stick it in already…” Jonathan’s firm tone sound like an order, and the Canadian was glad to obey, only to show he was in control. So, positioning himself between the other’s legs and hooking them on the crook of his muscular arms, he lined himself with the sloppily prepared entrance and pushed in, the head popping past the rim of muscles before the whole length slid in with reasonable ease, but only because he pushed hard enough for it to do so. “Yes, fill me up you big-dicked bastard!”

Evan was doing his best to refrain himself from giving his all to just make the other unload fast so they could both get dressed and get on with their tiring trip. Moving his hips at a normal pace, he was in heaven as the tight heat massaged the extension of his manhood, loving the way its head stretched the clenching passage whenever he thrusted back inside. Moans could be heard, as he panted, working on both their pleasures to the climax.

“Faster! Pound my ass like you mean it! Are those muscles just for show?” Jonathan’s constant teasing snapped something inside the Canadian and taking the other by surprise, the younger male leaned down, shushing the annoyance out of his gaming partner, picking up his pace until he was slamming himself hard and fast into the welcoming channel.

Jonathan placed hands on the flexing glutes of the top, loving their size and hardness, as heavy balls slapped against his own butt. When the younger male angled his thrusts, the prostate was hit dead on over and over, making the other scream into Evan’s mouth. Their skins loudly slapped, their moans still audible even though they were muffled. Jonathan started to feel the pain of his back being dragged across the trunk’s floor from the way his body jolted with every pound he received. To top that, the Canadian began to lightly bite on his lower lip, increasing the pleasurable pain the older one was feeling.

“Is that what you wanted? To be treated like the fucking slut you are?” Evan questioned through gritted teeth after parting the kiss, slowing his thrusts only to bury himself into the tight ass that gripped him in all the right places hard enough to fuck the words out of Jonathan’s mouth, who could only whimper in response. “You always think you’re better than me, but guess who ended up being fucked by the other?”

It was Jonathan’s time to show what he was made of. So, with a surge of strength, he freed himself from Evan’s vice grip and rolled them over, so he was on top. He momentarily forgot about how low the roof was and bumped his head against it, only accomplishing a mocking laugh to erupt from Evan’s throat. But that wasn’t going to stop him from having the upper hand in their sexual game. Hunching himself forward a bit, he lifted his hips until only the head of the large intrusion up his ass was inside. All those nights riding his dildo was going to prove useful to what he planned to do. Slamming his body down onto Evan’s cock, he pulled himself up once again, only to fall back on the lap of the one below him. He started with fast bounces, momentarily wiggling his ass in circular motions to make the column of flesh rub against every crevice of his anal passage.

Evan was now the moaning one, reaching to hold onto the older male’s hips, in a way to beg him to continue. The one on top smiled and placed his hands over the flexed pectorals of the Canadian, to brace himself as he went back to riding mode. Evan thought he was going to have a stroke from how the other seemed to be a master at keeping his ass as tight as possible while it gripped every salient vein that ran across the surface of his shaft.

That went on for a couple of minutes, and Jonathan couldn’t deny that as much as he loved his favorite sex toy, the feeling of a real dick up his ass was hard to describe. During the action, he wished there was no condom, but it didn’t get in the way of him getting what he wanted. Every time he brought his butt down, burying the other as deep as he could, enough to have his prostate stimulated, it also gave him the satisfaction of using someone he hated as an object, only there to provide him pleasure. He would probably be smiling from ear to ear if his mouth wasn’t stuck in a circular shape, as a passage to his perpetual moans.

But as soon as he could feel his orgasm starting to pool around his stomach, he was yanked off the organ that was being sufficient to bring him the feeling of being filled up. And before he could react, he was pushed forward so the side of his face was flat against the floor, while his ass was up and exposed, ready for Evan to claim. And that was what he did. Positioning himself behind it, he landed a hard slap across the buttocks, earning a cry as response, only to receive another as he shoved his manhood back inside the welcoming cavern of the older one’s hole.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Jonathan said, trying to release himself again, but the Canadian had a hand pressing his head down further into the hard surface while the other held onto his hip, giving him leverage to thrust into it.

“Was that a complaint?” Evan then resumed his movements, going as fast as he could, ripping more of those erotic sounds that urged him to pound even harder. All the while, the older one believed his brain had melted and he was indeed going delirious. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Right then, Evan thrusted so hard that both fell onto their fronts. Jonathan was smothered by the muscular body the Canadian possessed and was too weak to fight back. At that point, he just accepted his loss and took whatever Evan decided to give him. As if it wasn’t enough, the younger man shoved three fingers into the other’s mouth, being bitten once they went past Jonathan’s lips. But he didn’t mind the pain. He was loving every second of it, but he wasn’t going to give the older man the pleasure of hearing him admit it.

Instead, he pounded away, assaulting the prostate whenever as he rode the fat ass under his pelvis. They were both grunting and panting at the sensory overload. Jonathan was unable to even think straight with the way he was being filled and his cock was trapped between the floor and his sweaty body. His orgasm was so near and there was nothing he could do about that. Being drilled like that was something he had never experienced before but he wasn’t going to vocalize it.

“I bet your stupid dildo doesn’t make you feel that good.” Evan pointed out, whispering those words into the other’s ear, while his gaming companion still couldn’t talk properly because of his fingers still pressing against Jonathan’s tongue. “I’m gonna fuck the cum out of you so hard and you will never forget it was me who made you scream like a bitch.”

“Oh, God!” Jonathan managed to say, feeling even harder thrusts against his ass, his prostate was being milked so hard that his cock wouldn’t stop leaking against the floor inside the car. Evan was like a machine or a beast. Whatever he was, he could push the older male over the edge in a way he had never been before. “I’m gonna cum!”

It didn’t make the Canadian slow down and Jonathan began to shoot copious amounts of semen onto the surface under his body, coating it and his stomach with his own essence to the point he felt like he would pass out from the pleasure, his ass still being pounded away by Evan, who now pursued his own orgasm. Thrusting sloppily a few more times, he suddenly pulled out and rushed to rip the condom off his dick, with enough time to stroke himself to completion, unloading his spunk all over the ass he was inside a second before. Covering it with his semen was a personal victory, as all the times Jonathan made him feel like he wasn’t good enough merged into that moment. A moment none of them would be able to erase from their memories, no matter how much they hated each other.

After the rush was over, silence overruled once again. Evan quietly reached into one of the bags, pulling a clean towel out and taking the liberty to clean his own mess from the older male’s backside, before holding it out so the other could clean the one under his body. Jonathan took it in hands without saying a word and tried to get as much of his own sperm off the floor before it dried out and stained his car. The two of them dressed up and laid beside one another while looking at the roof for a couple of minutes.

“This never happened,” Jonathan stated.

“I know,” Evan affirmed.

They decided to walk to the lake house, with memories of what they experienced playing in their minds like a movie. Still, they thanked the heavens when they saw Luke’s truck in the distance and approaching them. Once they hopped into the vehicle, they were questioned by the other in a way they didn’t expect.

“Fuck, you guys smell! Did you fuck a skunk on the way here? God fucking dammit.” The long-bearded male pointed out, unable to guess they have been literally fucking each other.

“Ask Delirious. He’s the one who didn’t shower.”

“Fuck you, Vanoss. You’re the only one smelling here you son of a fuck!”

“Some things never change,” Luke commented, driving off with an open window, promising himself to push both of them into the lake once they got to their destination.


	7. Hello Stranger (SatToonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rare pair...

“Oh, shit!” Mike exclaimed and jumped off the bed. He woke up when the man he was cuddling with shifted in his sleep and it made him look at the time showcased on the screen of his phone once he clicked on the shutter button. His sudden movement as he moved off the mattress made him regret doing it as soon as a sore feeling in his butt. “Jesus, he was a beast last night.”

The young steamer recalled the occurrences of the hours before he and his lover passed out from frailty, caused by how rough the rounds of sex they had were. The sting up there probably wouldn’t go away so soon, but he couldn’t disappoint his viewers when he did promise an early stream the same day his boyfriend decided to surprise him with a visit.

He and Luke had been dating for a few months and even though they had a relatively healthy long-distance relationship, none of them considered or wanted to make it public. While Mike was the first one to confess his feelings to the older male, both liked the secrecy of it. Luke mostly didn’t want the less famous YouTuber to get hate from any fan that for some crazy reason didn’t like them being together, for he loved being with Sattelizer more than anything.

But, whenever the long-bearded one decided to meet Mike in real life, they automatically were transported to their own world and spend the whole time Luke planned on staying at his boyfriend’s house enjoying each other’s company and that usually involved a lot of late night sexual, maybe drunk too, activities. The only difference in that specific afternoon was that Mike coincidentally had a stream scheduled and couldn’t turn back now.

So, the younger one, after realizing it would take probably a couple of hours more before his lover to wake up from his own sleep, decided to surprise his fans with a French maid outfit stream. After putting it on, he realized he didn’t have anything underneath it, for he usually wears it with pants. So, he picked the underwear Luke had ripped of his body the night before and slid up his long legs and decided to stay like that, hoping people wouldn’t request for him to dance. His hair was messy and after trying to comb it a few times he just placed the lace headpiece over it, hoping it would somehow hold it in place while he was streaming.

While his computer was initializing, Mike looked at the asleep male on his bed. He loved having Luke around and he wished he didn’t have to stay in front of a screen for so long, considering his boyfriend was there with him, which sadly, didn’t happen as often as he wanted. Mike giggled at the image of the older one sprawled over the mattress with nothing but a corner of the blanket covering the private parts, and he promised to give his lover his entire attention as soon as the stream ended.

So, with a little reluctance, he sat down in front of his computer setup and decided to start with some killer rounds of ‘Dead by Daylight’. He apologized for his looks to his viewers and wasn’t surprised at the comments with sexual innuendos, considering they were there independent on how he looked. He was thankful for no requests for him to stand up or dance for they would be aware of his shaved legs, a habit he acquired after he and Luke started to get more intimate, which always led to compliments from the long-bearded one, who had a healthy obsession with his boyfriend’s lower body.

“You guys ready for this? Alright, let’s do this thing.”

Two hours into the stream and the guest finally woke up, stretching himself and realizing he was alone on the bed, while his lazy eyes automatically went for the one sitting a few feet from the comfy furniture he was lying on. And, unsurprisingly for Luke, he always woke up with his manhood in a slightly hardened state, which caused a tent to form with the blanket that covered it. He reached down and rubbed it at the image of his boyfriend in a maid outfit he had been longing to see him in for a while. But, considering how they were all over each other the previous night, there wasn’t enough time for roleplay. Still, it didn’t mean he would let an opportunity like that go to waste.

And just as he was about to call out for Mike with one of his cheesy pick-up lines, he realized the younger male was streaming, which took him sometime to do it, considering he had just woken up. Even so, he wasn’t going to give up so easily. He reached under the pillow he rested his head upon and pulled out his phone, quickly typing the password and searching for Mike in his contacts list. With a smirk, he wrote a quick message and sent it to his partner, who had no idea what was coming to him.

“Oops, just a second, guys.” Mike announced to his viewers, glad that he was still trying to find a session, to play as a survivor this time. As a joke, he usually placed his phone between the fabric of the outfit and his bare chest, so he made a pose before pulling the device out of its unusual hideout and opened the said message, realizing it came from the man he had been intimate with for a while now. He unconsciously smiled at it, which caught the viewers’ attention.

_‘feelin dirty. gonna need ur services bb’_

The chat started to address the fact that they were all seeing the blush over Mike’s cheeks. Comments questioned what was it that made him react like that while others tried to guess the reason why the streamer seemed so happy. It was then that everybody realized the young content creator wasn’t alone in his condo and that he wasn’t single as he claimed he was. Mike soon realized he was still being recorded and tried to pretend nothing has happened, when another message arrived and he couldn’t resist reading.

_‘can i get a piece of whats under that skirt?’_

Mike looked at the sender after reading the second message and bit his lower lip once he laid his eyes upon his boyfriend, who was lazily stroking himself under the blanket, and judging by the way it was being pushed upwards, it just reminded the streamer how big his lover was down there. And while admiring the erotic image of Luke trying to relieve some of his obvious desire for the younger one to join him with weak jerking motions, Mike again let his mind drift away and didn’t realize the match of the game had already started and the chat spamming comments.

_‘if u show me whats under that skirt, i show u whats under the blanket’_

The third message was an invitation Mike couldn’t turn down even though what was left of his conscience told him to stay and keep streaming. He was taken by surprise when the survivor he was playing as screamed right after being slaughtered by the killer in the match. He turned his face to the screen and then to the chat, where half of the viewers still tried to understand what was going on, and the other half told him to ‘get some’. At that point, there was no way he would be able to linger on playing, for the presence of his lover would keep on making him lose his focus, so he hoped his fans would understand his decision.

_‘c’mon bb, or im gonna have to use 1 of ur pillows’_

“Uh, guys… I might have to fix a problem here over in my place. We’ll be back in an hour, ok?” Mike blurted out those words so fast that he wouldn’t be surprised if many of the views didn’t catch what he said. Still, he saw some of them ask who was the mysterious one that couldn’t wait until the stream ended to have the content creator’s attention. But, at the same time, a fair amount was wishing him the best, making jokes about safe sex or how he was too young to even consider getting intimate with someone. So, once he closed all the windows and turned off his recording equipment, he strolled to the bed where his needy boyfriend lied upon with a smirk on framed by a thick beard. “Hello, stranger…”

“Stranger? Do I need to remind you that you were screaming my name last night, my sexy lady?” Luke was finally having what he wanted and was extremely aroused once his lover straddled him and he could feel the fabric of the outfit encounter his exposed skin. There was nothing that turned him on more than seeing Mike cross-dress, especially during sex. “You were pretty loud, you know…”

“Oh, shut up,” Blushed the younger one before lowering his upper body to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a steamy make out session. Luke’s hands latched straight onto the smooth thighs of the boy straddling his manlier looking body. While their lips moved together, the dedicated streamer felt a foreign wet muscle make its way into his unprepared mouth, which caused him to moan at how easily the older one took control of their love-making. So much that he had to part after a few seconds thanks to the lack of oxygen, which left both panting at the eagerness they shared. “You really couldn’t wait, could you?”

“Put your glasses on.”

“What?”

“You heard me, let me fuck you while you wear them. Please…” Luke reached for the couch right beside the single bed and grabbed the vision corrector object before carefully placing them on his boyfriend’s face. “Much better.”

As soon as that was taken care of, he sat up and began his attack on the exposed neck of the boy that was settled on his lap. Mike threw his head back and moaned, caressing the older man’s short hair with his long fingers to urge him to give him more of those pleasurable sensations, for he loved the feeling of his partner’s beard scratching his sensitive skin. As much as Luke wanted to taste the slim one completely, he was determined to keep the maid outfit intact and manage to get the best out of that experience so he could have it attached to his memory when he was back to his routine.

“Wait, wait…” Mike pleaded and took a while for the eager man to answer it. Once his lover pulled away, he got off the lap he had been sitting on for a while now, which made Luke’s now fully erect member to make a sizable tent with the blanket that covered it. And now that they had nothing in their way, the younger one didn’t waste a single second to pull it off and reveal the powerful column of flesh that stood proud between those thick thighs and twitched while pointing to the ceiling. “You still want my services?”

Before Luke could even think of an answer, his eyes were transfixed on the streamer who reached for the bottle of lube that was on the floor underneath the bed, getting a perfect view of the ass, barely covered by the skirt and underwear. He watched as Mike knelt in front of his spread legs and took his thick shaft in hand. The length of the organ was rather impressive and after it was lubed up with the strawberry flavored substance, its head was enveloped by the warm, wet mouth of his beloved one.

“Oh, shit…” Luke whispered, letting his upper body fall back on the bed, so he was once again lying down, but this time was way more pleasurable. The younger one has been training his sucking abilities, which seemed to pay off, considering the way his man’s whole body tensed once he had the eight inches of flesh down his throat for a split second, before pulling his head back so he would focus on the tip. “Yeah, baby. Such a good mouth.”

Mike moaned once he felt a hand grasp onto the hair on the back of his head to guide it up and down, setting a pace to his movements. He skillfully dragged his tongue along the underside of the manhood and hummed around the it because that would get Luke to lose control of his body. And when his boyfriend placed both his own hands on either side of his face, he knew he was doing a good job. At that point, he let the one being serviced take control. While having his head held in place, Mike felt the large intrusion to move up and down inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat several times thanks to the way the older male moved his hips at a fast pace and threw his head back into the pillow, grunting away his pleasure.

Luke loved the sounds of eventual gagging coming from his beloved one. He knew how difficult it was for the younger male to time his breathing and pleasure him at the same time, but the fact that Mike was trying his best to do both, made him even more aroused by it all. His testicles heavily slapped against the chin of the one servicing him and the way some saliva ran down the length of his powerful erection only urged him to work his way into a staggering orgasm. Still, if he continued, not only it would take most of the fun away, but he wanted to see Mike work for it, even if it meant to hold it for as long as he could. So, with a final upwards thrust, he held his cock as far as it could go down the cross-dressed male’s throat for a few seconds. After that, he let his ass come crashing down onto the mattress to the sound of coughing coming from the edge of the bed where the other make sat on the heels of his feet.

“Got another job for you, sweetheart.” Luke then rolled over and placed a pillow under his crotch, resting his spit coated dick between the satin fabric and his toned stomach. He looked over his shoulder and smirked once he saw the blush overtaking the face of his boyfriend. There was something extremely erotic in seeing Mike get embarrassed about what would happen next. He knew the lanky male loved rimming the long-bearded one, but was always reluctant about asking to do so. Mostly because Mike considered it a forbidden act for him to do, even if the older one rimmed him many times. “You know you want it, babe…”

Luke wiggled his bare ass from side to side to his spectator, before proceeding to humping movements, giving the one in the maid outfit the opportunity to watch his glutes flexing as he fucked the pillow underneath him. Mike didn’t waste a single second after that hypnotizing display and placed one hand on each buttock, to pull them apart and grant him free access to the most private part of his lover’s body. He stuck his tongue out and as soon it met the puckered entrance, a grunt could be heard and it only made him press the wet muscle further into the currently closed passage.

“C’mon, Sattelizer, work on that ass. Show me how much you like the taste of it!” A hum of approval followed and Luke tried to relax at the sensation. The younger one enjoyed that activity a lot more than he should. His face burned with shame, thinking about what anyone would say if they saw him in a maid outfit while his features were buried into a manly gamer’s ass. The comments, the fame that’d come if what they did in their intimacy ever became public always turned him on more than he expected. “Here, let me help you.”

Luke reached behind him until his hand grasped the back of the younger male’s head and pulled until his lover’s face sunk in further into his ass. He groaned once he felt the wet muscle sneak deeper into his relatively virgin entrance. That was one of the things he loved so much about their relationship. Mike was willing to try out new experiences in bed and the long-bearded one loved that about his partner.

It was clear they weren’t the usual cloud gazing couple and they loved every second. The pair of content creators often considered a good date when they spent time at the gym together, the older one usually spotting his boyfriend with heavier weights. But they mostly enjoyed an afternoon at the shooting range, where Luke developed a huge boner in his jeans after his seeing his partner handling heavy weapons, which lead to unforgettable rounds of love-making once they entered Mike’s place.

But there they were again, the one in the French maid outfit doing his best to give as much as good rimjob as the ones he received from the man he was servicing. His tongue tried to gently force its way past the rim of muscles Luke never allowed anyone else to adventure there, which made it all more exciting for both. The smell, the taste of the foreign area and the sounds coming out of the older male’s mouth made Mike’s own erection press against his underwear and the skirt that covered it. It was the proof he was doing a good job and as much as he wanted to spend hours providing pleasure to his beloved one, the slow reduction of air supply in his lungs forced him to cease his task.

With a deep breath, Mike pulled away from the buttocks, but the taste was still stuck in his mouth, while looking at the same backside that blessed his eyesight. His playful self, though, couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease his thick-bearded boyfriend. So, with a smirk, he grabbed the feather duster and lightly tickled the ass he was rimming not long ago. Luke flexed his glutes and looked behind him to find a blushing streamer ‘dusting’ his butt, although the image bringing a smile to his face.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He still casually flinched when the tip of the feathers brushed against the sensitive spots on his bottom, while his boner firmly thrusted into the pillow under him.

“Just doing my job. Isn’t that what you wanted me to do?” Mike’s words carried a lot of sarcasm and it was noticeable by the other, who didn’t even care about answering the younger male. Instead, he quickly rolled over, sitting on the mattress and taking the duster in hand, before tossing it across the room and pulling his boyfriend back on his lap.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or I would have shoved that thing up your ass.” Luke joked, while placing kisses on the neck of his lover once more. “But I have other ideas of what to do with that tight booty…”

With that, the older one grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it on his fingers, before reaching around Mike’s body and lifting the back of the skirt to give him access to the rear part of it. The thick, calloused fingers of his left hand took care of pulling down the back of the boxers his lover was wearing, while the slick digits of his right one sneaked between the round cheeks and pressed against the entrance. Mike was still a little sensitive from the previous night’s activities, so as soon as the familiar thick intrusion made its way into his anal passage, a sharp moan could be heard, for it didn’t take long for his prostate to be found by the older male.

“Hum, what do we have here?” Luke teased, loving the way the muscles around his fingers flexed whenever he touched that sensitive spot inside his lover. He also appreciated how the taller one grasped his broad shoulders and the way the slim body on top of his seemed to melt on top of his own. So, to bless his ears with more of those cries of pleasure, he pulled back his middle finger, which was just buried inside the tight heat of Mike’s hole and was joined by his index one, stretching their way into the clenching passage. “Yeah, babe, show me how much you like to be filled.”

The one in the French maid outfit reached down, following the vague orders from his boyfriend and grasping his latent erection under the front part of the skirt inside his precum soaked underwear, before tugging the column of flesh while feeling the fingers roughly assault his prostate. All the while, Mike was blushing for the way he was being attentively watched by his manly spectator. In several occasions, he thought he was there just to please the long-bearded one’s masculinity and the way he was dressed in that special evening, that feeling was only intensified.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Luke’s words made those low-esteem thoughts the younger one was pondering about disappear. But before a reply could follow that compliment, a third finger was added to the other two that were previously scissoring so his tight passage was properly prepared for what would follow once he was ready and they would become one in their sexual haze. Luke kept using his digits to get his boyfriend set for his favorite part of their intercourse. So, impatiently he removed his from inside the ass he was longing to fill with his manhood and reached for the bottle of lube, quickly slicking his eight inches up while watching Mike awkwardly remove his underwear and toss it across the room before lining himself to the slick member under his ass. “Here we go. Time to get dirty.”

Mike took his cue and once he felt the prominent head of his man’s cock against his hole, he tried to relax and descended onto the intrusion, feeling that familiar further pleasurable stretching than three fingers. Luke then pulled the skirt down, because he liked the feeling of it brushing against his thighs and lower stomach once they got a rhythm going. He watched the younger one flinch at some parts of the descending motion and fought the urge of just rolling over and pounding the eager one into the mattress, but there would be plenty of time for that later and surely Mike would end up requesting it soon.

“You look so hot when I’m filling you up.” What Luke couldn’t resist was his constant compliments he insisted on sending towards the one on top of him. He firmly grasped onto the other’s waist, helping Mike fully take him, although it aroused him further at how he had to prevent the taller one from going down too fast, showing how badly he wanted it. Once the younger male was seated on the older one’s lap, their pupils were dilated, their breathing uneven, and their bodies were starting to be coated in a light layer of sweat. “We have all the time in the world, cupcake.”

“Easy for you to say… You don’t have a… A stream after this." Mike’s speech was constantly interrupted by the thick organ that pulsed inside his still adjusting hole. Always staying tight for his boyfriend’s enjoyment proved to be a challenge at the start of their intercourse.

Luke’s hands now moved under the skirt and enjoyed the recently shaved legs of his lover, still smooth behind his fingertips, waiting until the one he was buried into found his own pace. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long. Mike ascended his body slowly only to slam it back down onto the erection that filled him. The burning sensation was slowly being replaced by the ecstasy of having his inner walls stimulated by the salient veins across the thick column of flesh that fought for space inside his ass. But that only enticed Mike to seek more of that feeling. So, clearly lacking a little bit of strength, he held onto the headboard and used it as leverage to make his body bounce on top of Luke’s.

“Fuck my tits. I can’t believe I’m doing this.” The statement made the long-bearded male giggle. Luke was in heaven. Even though it wouldn’t be long before he took control, he still enjoyed watching the one in the French maid outfit fuck himself on his dick. He reached under the skirt and grabbed the shaft that was hidden under it and stroked the length lightly, knowing the effect it would have on the taller one. “Shit…”

Just as Mike was setting a nice rhythm, the sudden pleasurable touch made his bouncing uneven. The older male then proceeded to slide his body down the mattress until his back was flat against it. He looked up at the boy who now had his hands placed on his firm pecs and smiled before pulling Mike down with him, so both of their chests were touching. To make sure the cross-dressing one wouldn’t escape, he hugged the slim body of his lover and braced his feet on the bed. Mike knew what was coming and wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

Before he could even think about doing anything, Luke started to roughly thrust upwards, over and over, driven by the feeling of the skirt in contact with his thighs. Even locked in place, Mike’s body jolted with each pound he received and even under layers of fabric, the sound of their skins slapping still could be heard loud and clear. He huffed and moaned, barely able to keep his eyes open due to the way his prostate was being assaulted uninterruptedly.

“Luke… t-ten minutes…” Mike regretted saying those words as soon as he felt the other stop his thrusts abruptly. He saw the older one smirk and then he was being shifted around until Luke sat on the edge of the bed and hooked his arms under the thighs of his boyfriend and placed his hands on the taller one’s back. Mike’s arms promptly wrapped around the broad shoulders of the older one as his body was away from any kind of surface.

“We better wrap this up then. Don’t want your fans disappointed at you.”

And once again, before a reply could be given, Luke was already bouncing him up and down while lightly thrusting his hips upwards to meet the ass whenever it descended onto him. Mike was too overwhelmed by the feeling, that he was now the one that pulled his long-bearded partner into a kiss, so now the wet sounds of their lips and muffled moans rivalled the noise from the powerful thrusts.

Mike particularly loved that position. He felt like a literal sex doll, being manhandled by the insatiable man he loved so much. And now that he had the perfect attire, it only made that feeling stronger. Whenever his body was pulled upwards by the strong hands of his lover, gravity did its job in bringing it back onto the cock, being struck on the prostate dead on by the wide head of the intrusion.

“Seven…” The younger one said for a split second after breaking the kiss and looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It caused Luke to grunt out a mix of frustration and pleasure as he slowed the bounces of the body on top of his manhood, but thrusting up harder than before. Their skins slapped louder and it ripped a guttural moan from the depths of Mike’s throat, right before the older male flexed his glutes tightly, while holding his boyfriend’s body as far down as it could go, lodging his erection balls deep into the slick heat around it. His member pulsated against the walls that squeezed its length, to the point Mike could feel the veins across his lover’s dick pumping the blood to keep it as hard as possible. “Luke… You make me feel so good.”

“Yeah? My little maid likes putting that ass to work, huh?” Before the other could even reply, the long-bearded man turned around and now that he was facing the bed, he climbed on it with his knees while going back to kissing the one in his arms and proceeding to lay him down on the mattress carefully, only to go back to their violent intercourse. So, not wasting any more time, he threw Mike’s long, shaved legs over his shoulders and resumed his pounding. “Let me hear you, babe.”

“Please, give it to me… We don’t, fuck, have much time left.” Mike’s plead was responded by forceful thrusts that made his entire body jolt so hard that if his man’s hands weren’t holding on his shoulders with vice grip, he would have knocked his head on the bedpost, which hit against the wall in time with Luke’s movements. “Yes, just like that!”

The younger one was going crazy with the amount of sensations his beloved man provided. His lens started to fog from their shared body heat, causing him to go partially blind, which only caused his other senses to go haywire. If that wasn’t enough, Luke bent the one under him completely in half, for seeing how flexible Mike was a great motivation to give his best. He wanted to bring the boy to a memorable orgasm and nothing was going to stop him as he also felt his own climax nearing.

“Luke, wait… I gotta…” Mike tried to warn the other, but his constant moaning interrupted him. He didn’t want his release to get on the outfit he was supposed to still wear when he came back to the stream. His own neglected erection was trapped between the underside of the skirt and Luke’s six-pack so it was a matter of time before he soiled it with his seed. But, at the same time, he didn’t want it to happen, the sensations of being stretched and the salient veins across his boyfriend’s thick shaft rubbing against his anal muscles made his mind face a big dilemma and he found himself giving mixed signals to the one claiming his ass. “More! Please!”

Luke kept on grunting, his toes curling, sweat coating his body and a desire to do something he fantasized about ever since he saw his boyfriend wearing glasses. He then lowered the smooth legs off his shoulders, so they were quickly wrapped around his waist, before he buried his face into the crook of Mike’s neck and sucked onto the burning flesh, scratching it with his full beard. All the while, his hips moved in a blur, their moans bounced against the walls of the room and their orgasm neared with every thrust.

“Oh, God!” Mike yelled at the top of his lungs for when his lover’s calloused hand reached between them and grabbed his throbbing erection and giving it a few jerks. Added to how his prostate was milked by Luke’s large member, the way full testicles heavily slapped against his ass and his neck being teased by a pair of lips, he couldn’t hold his release for a single second more. “Luke!”

The older male knew what the whine meant and pulled his upper body upwards, quickly enough to watch the spectacle. He saw Mike flex his stomach a couple of times under the feminine garment and felt the manhood he had in hand twitch, while his own took care of helping the boy ride out his orgasm. Luke did everything he could to hold out his own explosion as he watched the younger one throw his head back into the pillow as spurts of cum came out, soaking the fabric of the skirt Mike wanted to keep immaculate as the clenching motions around his cock made his balls draw closer to his muscular body.

Rope after rope of semen was shot until they weakened and only managed to coat Luke’s hand with the thick substance. Once it was over, the long-bearded man came back to violent thrusting into the heat he was addicted to and worked on working his own orgasm out of his body. A huge knot could be felt as his stomach dropped and before he could release, he pulled out of Mike’s hole and quickly straddled his boyfriend’s shoulders. He used his cum covered hand to jerk his own length, furiously looking forward to using his seed to coat the features and glasses right under his manhood.

“Here it comes… Fuck!” Luke exclaimed and held onto the bedpost with his free hand as he pointed the head of his cock to the face he admired so many times via late night Skype calls. To make the feeling even more pleasurable for the older one, Mike stuck his tongue out, flattening it against the tip as he closed his eyes. The action made the orgasming man stroke himself faster a few times before stopping completely as the first rope was shot, making a trail of semen from Mike’s upper lip to his messy hairline. Other spurts came, randomly covering parts of the face as Luke couldn’t think of something hotter than watching his own spunk resting against the lens and features that belonged to the boy in the maid outfit. “Holy shit, Mike…”

Naturally, weaker ropes followed and dribbled down the tongue that still pressed against the underside of the mushroom head of his manhood, until the orgasm rush was over. That was when Mike wrapped his lips around the tip, circling his tongue over it to gather as much sperm as it could and clean the softening organ of his boyfriend, before he pulled away. They smiled at each other and Luke carefully removed the glasses of his lover, only to lean down and kiss away his own mess, making the other giggle at the beard tickling his face.

“Goddammit, I didn’t want to stream with cum on the outfit.” Mike whined while reaching for the tissue box and trying to remove any trace of his ejaculation from the pitch-black fabric, glad that it was underneath so his viewers probably wouldn’t notice. He would probably have to wash it, but he didn’t have time to do so. In fact, he had no more than a couple of minutes to get himself ready to go live again.

“Sorry, you were just so hot. And you kept asking for more, so…” Luke was right, so the younger one didn’t have any argument for it. Instead, he just kissed his boyfriend one last time before grabbing a towel and wiping away the sweat from his skin, before moving to his own face and getting the semen off his features and putting on a clean pair of boxers along with workout shorts.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mike then sat on his computer chair and turned on his equipment, before updating his Twitter status so his viewers would know he was back. He left some people gather on the chat and then turned on his camera, which caused the messages to stop coming up. He thought it was weird, but the text notification sound coming from his phone made called his attention. “Just a second, guys.”

_‘u got something on the corner of ur mouth, babe ;)’_

Luke’s message made the young content creator to ponder about that information for a second. But, as soon as he turned off the screen of his phone, he could see the drop of sperm glistening against the borderline of his rosy lips, making his cheeks as rosy in embarrassment. He looked at the chat wondering why he had cum on his face, which made him quickly grab a tissue and wipe it away. He knew the chat wouldn’t let go for as long as the stream lasted or for as long as he lived…


	8. Sexercize - Part 2 (OhmToonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to a popular one-shot
> 
> Art by bloody0bfonteri.
> 
> He's a great guy and has been in need of money for medical expenses.
> 
> So, please be sure to check his commission information page and message him to get your own personalized art and help him out too.
> 
> https://bloody0bfonteri.tumblr.com/coms
> 
> You won’t regret it!

After Luke said they could repeat their worship session, both gamers embarked on a journey together, which they explored the shorter man’s kink to its fullest potential. Not only it made their sex life more interesting, but brought them closer as a couple for it linked them together with a sort of foreplay that neither of them would ever consider doing with anyone else. Naturally, as time went on, Ryan got more and more comfortable with his fetish and came up with new ways they could spice it up, and, always receiving approval from his boyfriend, it soon became a necessary part in their intimacy.

The feeling was obviously mutual. When they had their first experience with it, Luke felt a boost of confidence in his chest, and his already usual workout routines got even more frequent. He would always have the goal of pushing himself further because he knew exactly what effect it would have on his lover. Sometimes, he would finish his workout, take a shirtless selfie and send it to Ryan before heading home, only to be grasped and worshipped by the same man before they took it to the bedroom.

Even though he mostly topped, Luke would always allow the relatively weaker man to tell him how he wanted it to start before they moved to the next level. There were times he would be asked to stay in front of the bed and pose, which he gladly did, enjoying the lustful eyes in his lover’s face and prominent bulge in the shorter man’s pants. Other times, he would be told to just lie on top of the other, while he felt the big hands of the one lying under him roam over the pumped muscles Luke would gladly flex for his admirer, for every inch he added to his measurements wouldn’t go unnoticed.

A little worried that the long-bearded one was overworking himself with the weights, Ryan told him that there was no need for him to turn into a bodybuilder, for it was never what the shorter male wanted. He was indeed aroused by the size of his partner’s muscles, but he was more turned on by the strength contained in them. Luke understood what the other meant but he could tell there was a bit of jealousy in his beloved one’s voice, showing clear disapproval that he would spend more time weight-lifting than sharing the results of it. But, no matter how many times he invited Ryan to accompany him in his usual trip to the nearby gym, the shorter one would always decline, more afraid of getting publicly aroused than being seen by his viewers.

Still, there were benefits that came along with their new shared kink. Luke managed to get his boyfriend into a more adequate eating routine and he also convinced the other to spend at least an hour on their treadmill a few days of the week. Soon, he could notice the change in Ryan’s look and, even though he remained the stronger of the two, he was turned on by how they were both healthy and enjoyed their increased stamina. But every little thing that was somehow tied to their uncommon intimacy was more than enough for them to enjoy it even more. So, when Luke did some research and learned how to make his pectoral muscles dance or different poses to properly display each muscle group, it wasn't a surprise that the shorter male appreciated that more than he should.

But, the alone time spent on public gyms was something that the muscular gamer wanted to share with his boyfriend the most. He mostly started to fantasize about impressing Ryan with how much he could lift, for there was nothing else he enjoyed more than seeing the lustful look on his lover’s face. It was then that the stronger man had the idea to change their guest room into a private gym. He spent a decent sum of money getting the right equipment for each exercise and hoping it would make his relationship even more pleasant, although it seemed impossible.

He was glad Ryan was away visiting his family when he had everything settled. After testing some of the machines, he was sure that at that point, both were a couple that would always have something in common that would keep them together regardless of anything else. But even spending a few days apart from one another, Luke kept on sending his progress pics to his boyfriend which usually lead to late night Skype chats that he purposely chose not to wear a shirt during the calls. Yet, all he really wished was for the Maskedgamer to be back so they could fully enjoy their shared kink like before.

“Where are we going, Toonzy?”

“Relax, we're almost there. And no peeking,” Luke instructed, covering the shorter male’s hazel eyes with his calloused hands. He could tell his boyfriend was excited for the surprise and he had something else planned for when Ryan finally saw what he had done. So, after going through the final doorway in their path until their destination, he giggled at the way the temporarily blinded man moved his arms in front of him, trying to get a hold of anything that could indicate what was it that Luke made so much secrecy about. “Ok, here we are.”

“Oh, my God…” That was all the brunet could manage to get past his lips as his vision was filled with machines one would find in a gym, but they were all in their condo. Ryan couldn't even tell which muscle group some of the machines focused on, but he smiled at the fact that he wouldn't have to wait a couple of hours alone with a raging boner in his pants while his lover worked out at the nearby gym. And as he thought about not having to worry about that anymore, he felt the pair of arms he so many times worshipped wrap around his waist and the remarkable beard rest on his shoulder as he was hugged from the back.

“So, what do you think?” The low whisper made the shorter one’s knees buckle and his pants get a little tighter in the crotch area. Luke promptly held the other up and placed a kiss on the exposed neck he longed to taste while they were apart. “Didn't you like your surprise?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? This… this is awesome. I have always wanted to see you lifting and…” Ryan's speech was interrupted when he felt a hand cup his growing erection through his shorts. His head was thrown back and rested on the broad shoulder of the taller male, who kept rubbing him with slow movements. He loved the strong grip Luke had whenever he touched him, especially down there. But he didn't want to be teased. He wanted to see the long bearded one put the muscles he admired so much into work at their new home gym. “Toonz, please.”

“Please what, babe?”

“Let me see you work out.”

“You want to see me pumping iron? Want me to get my guns nice and hard for you, just like you are for me right now?” Luke gave the clothed erection he had under his palm a rougher stroke which made the shorter one gasp and place his own hand over the one that belonged to the only man that could make him feel weak. That was not true, as there was a time he beat some of his other friends as they held a fun and amateurish arm wrestling competition. But the way he felt for Luke and his mighty image, he often found himself losing control of his body relatively easy. “I'm gonna put on a show for you that you will never forget.”

“Yeah, I know you will.”

“But first, let's get you nice and comfortable.” Luke then reluctantly let go of the organ that he loved to overpower with his touch, but this wasn't about him. He wanted Ryan to have a good welcome back reception and he needed to move things forward if he wanted them to get more intimate. So, after hearing a whimper from the other and watching him thrust into the air because of the loss of contact, Luke guided his lover to a chair, which he had positioned right in front of the weight bench. “We’ll start with a bench press exercise.”

“Alright, muscle man,” Ryan spread his legs further and tried to relieve the pressure of having a pounding erection forming a tent in his pants. He was happy that the other embraced his kink and now he was used to Luke running the show, so he just relaxed and enjoyed the view. “Show me what you can do.”

“Weird… Something doesn't feel right. What could it be? Oh, I know.” Luke said that and reached to one of his sleeves and ripped it off his t-shirt, repeating the process with the other one, before throwing the rags at his impressed spectator's direction. His biceps, Ryan's favorite muscle group were now exposed so he took that opportunity to flex them for his admirer. “Much better, right?”

“You have no idea.” Ryan was practically drooling at the image of the muscles in his manly man’s exposed arms contracted, which only made him urge to touch them. But there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, he just contemplated the strength those arms contained. He loved when Luke raged in games and showcased his strength and easily broke something, even though it was clear it was an unconscious action that caused Ryan's pants to get tighter. There was no denying it. He loved that man. He loved that man because of how manly he was. “What now?”

“As much as I know you love these guns, I’ll start with dem pecs.” Luke then released his flex and moved to the weightlifting plates and loaded them onto the barbell. He knew the one watching him wasn't interested on how much he could bench or how many reps he could do, just seeing that body in motion would suffice his need to witness strength displays.

After getting the right amount of weight, he straddled the bench and laid back onto it. He did a few breathing exercises as he gripped the bar that was above his face. Holding his breath, he pushed it upwards and off the rack before lowering it to his chest, only to push it up, repeating the process over and over. He knew Ryan was watching, and it only added to his arousal, knowing a tent started to form in the front part of his shorts. The spectator kept palming his own bulge, not sure if he would be able to hold it or if he would fill his pants with a heavy load. It wouldn't be the first time it happened though.

“And… twenty!” Luke grunted out as he pushed the bar up one last time and putting it back on the rack, promptly sitting up to see the reaction of his boyfriend, glad to be able to catch a glimpse of Ryan licking his lips at the sight. But, he was tired of the whole showing off deal and decided to allow the shorter male to have a closer look at his workout routine. “Ok, enough window shopping, Ohm. C’mere.”

Silently, Ryan stood up from the chair, careless to how his boner was noticeably pulling the fabric in the front of his pants forward, since they probably would be disposed in a near future. Luke also stood up from the bench and roughly pulled the other into a kiss, while their clothed erections rubbed against one another. Like expected, Ryan’s hands automatically latched themselves onto the uncovered arms he loved so much and he moaned into the taller man’s mouth, unsure how much more of the show he could take before he exploded like a firework display.

But, just as their make out session seemed to move to a different sort of workout, Luke still wanted to put on a show for his kinky boyfriend. So, he pushed the other onto his back over the bench he was lying upon a couple of minutes before. Ryan moaned into the kiss again before the man on top of him pulled away. He gripped the bar over his head to prop his upper body upwards, only to unconsciously moan at the sight of Luke grabbing an adjustable dumbbell he had previously loaded with 25 pounds of weight in each hand. What he didn’t expect was the taller man straddling his midsection and looking down at him with want in his eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you.” The thick-bearded male proceeded to perform bicep curls while his spectator attentively looked up at him. Ryan was in heaven. He switched his gaze from one arm to another, watching his favorite muscle group under the fair skin of his contract and relax much for his delight. Seconds passed and he placed a hand over each bicep, to feel them flexing under his palms, appreciating their hardness and size, not caring if people would call him weird for being aroused by it, for he had the manly love of his life sharing the same kink. “Feel them up, Ohm. Worship my biceps.”

“So fucking hot...” Ryan couldn’t contain the weakness in his voice, feeling small and frail under his boyfriend, but loving it more than anything. It was like he had glue under his palms, sticking them to the muscles that he wanted to do much more than just touch. But, he knew he would have time for it later. First, he wanted to provide some pleasure to the man who was literally working so hard to fulfil his muscle-themed fantasies, so he reluctantly let go of the thick arms of his boyfriend and moved his attention to the still impressive tent in front of the workout shorts right in front of his face. “You’re hard all over.”

“Damn right I am,” Luke stopped his routine and looked down at the man who seemed fascinated with what he was packing. His breathing turned into pants as the big hands of his boyfriend rubbed him through the baggy garment. Even though he didn’t want to rush things up and allow Ryan to enjoy his body as much as the shorter man wanted, he couldn’t deny the desire to when he would take control. “You can squeeze my wiener, Ohm.”

There was no reply. Ryan simply pulled the shorts down, low enough for the eight-inch manhood to bounce free from its prison. Accepting the invitation, he grasped it with his strong hand and tightened the grip around the thick organ a couple of times, which caused a moan to escape the taller man’s lips and a thick drop of precum to leak from the tip. Even using a reasonable amount of strength, Luke’s erection was so hard that the devoted worshipper felt like he was gripping an iron rod.

“Toonz, keep lifting. Please...” The request was immediately answered by the other going back to his routine, doing bicep curls much for Ryan’s enjoyment. That was when the brunet guided the stiff member of his hunk into his mouth. His taste buds were blessed with the salty taste of the substance that was dripping from the slit, making him suck on the throbbing shaft harder as he reached up to the bulging biceps that flexed under his palms.

As for Luke, if he wasn’t so focused on putting on a show for his partner, he probably would have unloaded down the Maskedgamer’s throat as soon as his cock was wrapped around the moist cavern of his lover. But the feeling of his blood pumping on both his arms helped him hold it out for a little longer. And looking down at Ryan sucking him off while worshipping him was one of the best views he could be blessed with while pumping iron. He panted, huffed and groaned as his biceps began to fatigue after several repetitions. Even though he wanted to keep on providing mass for the eager hands that latched onto his muscles, he brought the dumbbells upwards one last time, face turning red from the effort as his orgasm suddenly hit him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Luke exclaimed and quickly let go of the dumbbells, hearing them crashing onto the floor, before leaning forward and gripping the barbell in front of him with one hand, while the other pushed Ryan’s face hard onto his crotch, burying himself as far as he could go into that welcoming mouth. Even warning the one under him, the amount of semen he shot into Ryan’s mouth caused the shorter male to gag at first and widen his eyes once he felt the first jet hit him in the back of his throat, before he tried to swallow everything the long-bearded man fed him. “Think you can handle more? Because we are far from over.”

Just then, Luke grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and ripped it away from his upper body. As he stood there, the already sleeveless piece slid off his shoulders and fell onto the floor beside one of the dumbbells. Ryan, who still had his mouth full of his man's softening cock, let out a muffled moan as he thrusted his own hips upwards, longing for any sort of friction, but only encountering the tightness of his pants. He pulled away from the manhood to smile at the image of Luke's sweaty torso on display for him.

“If you keep doing that, you gonna run out of shirts to wear.” The shorter one joked, only to be followed by a whimper as his boyfriend flexed both arms, making him feel powerless and wish to be claimed by the man. He could never get tired of watching the other doing it, though. It was like a sex beast who was ready to dominate him.

“As if you would complain if that did happen.” Luke then proceeded to make his pectorals dance, before placing the hands of his worshipper over them, allowing him to feel the muscles ripple. Moans were heard then silenced when he pressed his lips against Ryan's, whose hands roamed every bulge on the taller man's body.

Soon enough, the thick-bearded male began to suck on his kinky boyfriend's neck, pulling on the hem of the shirt Ryan still had on, signaling for the other to lift his upper body away from the bench so it could be removed. Taking his cue, the brunet was partially undressed, only for Luke to skip the teasing part and going straight to the nipples that were available for him to devour. And that was what he did.

“Holy shit!” Ryan exclaimed, feeling the somewhat sharp teeth of his lover sinking into the right hardening nub on his chest. The taller one awkwardly got off the man under him to pull the workout shorts down and kick his shoes off, before doing his best to remove his socks while he still tried to abuse the nipple that he refused to let go while he got completely naked. “Luke, please…”

The stronger male straddled his boyfriend once more, pulling away from the chest he had been working on with his mouth, loving how the skin was a deep shade of red around the nipple, adding to the want inside Ryan's lustful hazel eyes. This time, he sat on the brunet's lap, lightly bouncing on the trapped erection of his boyfriend, causing the other to throw his head back and hold onto the naked glutes in pent-up frustration.

“Think you can handle what is about to come, Ohm? I don't think you can.” As Luke bounced, so did his once again hardened member, lightly hammering the shorter man on the stomach.

“Give me your best, Cartoonz. Show me what it is like to be used as workout equipment.” Ryan's words only excited the taller one even more, as he once again dismounted his extremely aroused partner. Luke then stepped backwards a little bit, so he could grab onto the waistbands of both his lover's shorts and boxers, so he could pull them out in one go, as his senses were blessed by Ryan's dick bouncing free and forcefully slapping against the stomach a few times before it laid flat against the lower abdomen.

“Let's prepare you first, then.” Luke then reached for a bottle of flavored body oil and rubbed some of it on his hand, before lifting his lover's legs over his shoulders and using the tip of his middle finger to circle around the entrance of Ryan's asshole. “I bought this shit for you to rub it over my body, but we'll have time for it later.”

“Oh, my God…” The brunet whispered, reaching down to grab his throbbing member, jerking off to the thought of Luke's body shining from the oil, watching his man flexing for him as he licked it off the muscles he loved so much. The sensation of being penetrated by a finger also helped with his fantasy, soon feeling a second one joining the first, scissoring his entrance for what would follow.

“So needy,” Luke commented, noticing that the shorter man was more eager for it than he would normally be. He did know the shame the brunet had about his kink was gone, but he assumed that the fact that they were surrounded by workout equipment awakened some sort of hunger inside Ryan. Yet, it did arouse him to watch the other squirm so much under his touch. “You look so hot spread out like this, Ohm.”

“Just fuck me already, you muscle-bound motherfucker!” Ryan's choice of words made the one on top giggle, just as he was about to add a third finger to fully stretch his lover for when he shoved something bigger into the hole that he was so carefully preparing. But, if that was what the brunet wanted, then he shall give it to him.

“Alright. I love when your ass is extra tight too.” Removing his fingers, Luke slapped his boyfriend's butt and rubbed his still slick hand over his length, coating it with the body oil as its scent, mixed with his own musk that always seemed to drive Ryan crazy with desire. “Wanna help me find out how deep the rabbit hole goes?”

“You should know the answer to that already since you're always inside there,” Ryan replied, trying to contain the eagerness to be filled up in his voice.

“So, I guess you won't mind if I do a little exploring then, right?” With that, the taller man lined himself with the slightly prepared entrance and pushed his dick inside it, stretching it far beyond what Ryan expected. Unsurprisingly, the brunet tried to relax his anal muscles to allow Luke to enter him, so his free hand went straight to the bicep closest to his reach while his other still lazily stroked his dick as he was folded in half over the weight bench. “Going in deep, baby.”

Luke did encounter a little resistance, but inch by inch, he was able to slide into his lover's thick ass until his balls rested against it. As they waited for Ryan to adjust, the long-bearded male flexed the arm to help his boyfriend relax and kissed one of the calves that rested against his shoulders. A long moan followed, and Luke felt the walls that gripped his length unclench around him, which gave him the opportunity to pull his hips back until the head of his cock remained inside, only to thrust forward once again.

He slowly repeated the process, gradually gaining speed, a harder pounding developing, which forced Ryan to grasp onto the bench press bar above him once again. The long-bearded man gripped his lover's hips and thrusted fast, the sound of their skins slapping mixing with the iron weights clinking. Ryan kept on admiring the body of his man at work, the six-pack flexing over and over as he licked his lips once drops of sweat started to drip onto his not-that-much-weaker self. Luke leaned downwards even more, to capture his boyfriend's lips in a sinful kiss, not slowing down for a single second as he buried himself to the hilt into the inviting heat that enveloped his thick shaft.

Ryan, who was overwhelmed by the sensations that surrounded him inside that home gym, grabbed his partner’s nipples and pinched, smiling into the kiss and muffled grunts could be heard, which caused Luke to thrust even harder. The shorter male could feel the heavy balls slapping against his ass with each pound, now moving to pinch his own nipples once the taller man angled his thrusts just right to hit his prostate dead on. But his sensory overload didn't last long as Luke suddenly stopped, which caused him to break their kiss, look down at his own leaking penis and wiggle his butt, expecting to receive more blows to his backside.

“I want more, Toonz. Give me more,” Ryan pleaded, only to be surprised by his man removing his legs from their position until they were on each side of Luke's body, followed by his muscular boyfriend pulling him up as if he weighed nothing.

“I still got other muscles to pump.” With that, Luke carried the other for a few steps until they stood in front of a leg extension machine. He carefully sat down on it, while Ryan remained on his lap, with his dick far up that voluptuous ass that he could never get enough. “Never skip leg day.”

Before Ryan could even think about responding to that cheesy remark, he moaned once the thighs he was resting his butt upon flexed against it. He looked at Luke's smiling face as the sweaty torso stood out under the lights inside the room. Who needs body oil? Ryan was fine with the natural look and the feeling of his boyfriend's legs being put to work right under his ass. Luke once again brought his arms up and tensed his biceps for his admirer. It became an automatic gesture after the taller man found out about his lover's kink and it was his way to show how much he liked sharing it with his significant other.

“You buff bastard.” Ryan smiled, not missing the opportunity to run his hands over the hills in his boyfriend's arms, right at his disposal.

“I’m your buff bastard. Now c'mon, I can't be the only one doing all the work here.” Luke then released his flex and held onto the shorter man’s waist. While still working his legs, he lifted Ryan's body a little, only to slam it back down on his dick. The other took the hint and placed his hands on the broad shoulders right in front of him to use as leverage to fuck himself on the thick intrusion. Luke still guided his body, wanting nothing more than to thrust upwards into that ever-so-tight heat, but his current situation didn't allow him to do so. Instead he set the pace of Ryan's bounces on top of him, loving the way those walls gripped his cock. “Ride me, Ohm. Work that sexy ass on my dick.”

“Oh, God! Fuck yeah...” Ryan yelled at the hard slap he received across his buttock, which caused him to move even faster over the dick that invaded his hole with abandon. Luke, on the other hand, was feeling the fatigue on his legs and it wouldn't take long for him to have to move to another exercise, once he expected to make Ryan cum untouched like he did the first time they had muscle-centered sex. But, he managed to hold off for a bit and let the other have his fun. Up and down the brunet went, the slick sound of his man's cock dragging against the rim of his hole filling the room and enticing him to keep going as his voice started to break. “I’m such a slut for your muscles and cock, Toonz. So big and hard all over… I-I just can’t help it.”

“You’re my muscle obsessed whore, babe.”

After a while, Ryan was practically jumping off the manhood that made its home inside his ass. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, for the feeling of gravity pulling him back on that thick member was too good to be described. That was when Luke reached out and grabbed the riding man’s cock in hand, jerking it in time with his bounces while capturing the left nipple in his mouth, which caused the brunet to throw his head back and howl at the sensory overload once again. While clearly still in control of their intercourse, Luke descended his boyfriend’s body down one last time on top of his and held it in place as he also stopped with his leg workout.

“No! Don’t stop… I was so close.”

“Wait until you see what’s next, babe,” Luke announced after removing the hard nub from his mouth, before standing up once again and carrying to the next part of his planned surprise. And once he stopped in front of the pull up bar, Ryan couldn't help but drool at the thoughts that invaded his mind. That was when the taller man reached upwards and grabbed the said bar, forcing the brunet to hook his legs together around the waist of his lover, while his arms secured his body against the muscular torso as they snaked around it under Luke's lifted arms and his hands met the other way. “This will be one hell of a ride.”

Ryan felt like a weight belt to the man that apparently could hoist them both effortlessly. He watched as Luke started doing pull ups, getting both their bodies off the ground, and it only made his grasp around the bigger man’s torso even tighter. The six-pack rubbed against the underside of his cock as it remained trapped between their sweaty bodies, still leaking precum, smearing it against their stomachs. The long and thick shaft still lodged far up his ass moved slightly against his walls, but just enough for its head to press against his already abused prostate.

Luke smiled once the somewhat pathetic whimpers coming from below him filled his ears, followed by incomprehensible words of arousal that escaped the shorter man's mouth. He felt like he literally broke his boyfriend’s mind with his ultimate strength display, while still doing his best to keep the exercise going for as long as he could. He knew he could push Ryan over the edge, and he wasn't going to give up until he did, no matter how much his arms burned from lifting both their bodies over and over.

“So strong… So manly…” Ryan managed to say between kisses as he now pressed his lips against the pectoral muscle that flexed right in front of his very eyes. His nails dug into the also flexing back muscles that he held onto, and he knew an imminent explosion was just about to happen from having his kink explored to its limit by the man he loved so much. “Cartoonz, I'm… I'm gonna cum.

“Me too. Fuck...” Luke said through gritted teeth as the clenching motions around his dick became too much along with his body reaching his limit. He had done it, he was about to make the shorter one orgasm without needing to directly stroke him to completion, although his toned abdomen took care of it for him. “Here it comes, Ryan! Gonna fill you up while making gains, babe…”

“Luke!” It was all the brunet could yell after what he heard, before he reached the point of no return. The taller one pushed their bodies up one last time, holding it there as Ryan shot his load over both their midsections, taking a nipple past his lips and sucking onto it as his moans hummed around it. While riding it out, he felt thick ropes of semen invading his hole as the cock that was held balls deep into it pulsed and throbbed against his clenching anal muscles. None of them expected it to be so intense, as they continuously shot heavy spurts of sperm, until it was finally over.

The long-bearded one finally lowered his body and as soon as his feet touched the exercise mat underneath the pull up bar, his sore arms wrapped around Ryan, right before he fell onto his knees, too spent from what he forced his muscles to do, wanting nothing more than the brunet's satisfaction with them. He then laid his boyfriend back onto the mat, whose face was in a perpetual smile as a trail of saliva ran down the corner of Ryan's mouth. He also smiled, before looking down at his own image, pressing his hand against his stomach and rubbing his boyfriend's load up and down his six-pack, causing a weak moan to be heard.

“So, you liked joining me at the gym?” Luke questioned, before slowly pulling out of his lover, knowing how sensitive the other must have been after everything.

“We are such freaks, Toonzy. I loved every second of it,” Ryan laughed weakly, drowned in ecstasy as he was kissed by the man that fully accepted him and his unusual kink. Now he was free to worship his man's body, mainly the arms. Although, he wanted to do something in exchange for the one who constantly allowed him to feel those muscles up. “Sometimes I wonder if you have a weird kink like mine. You know I would do anything for you, right? I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You'd be the first and only one I'd tell you about if I had one. Who knows, some kinky shit might pop up at any time. But for now, I'm fine with you going crazy whenever I do this.” Luke then flexed his right bicep. The pain in it still present, but as soon as Ryan touched and rubbed it, he was the one to moan.

“We should probably take a shower. It will make the sore feeling go away. I'll give you a massage after we are done. You deserve it after everything you've done for me today.” Ryan offered as he started to feel the semen inside his slightly gaping hole dribble out.

And so, that was what they did. Luke helped the shorter man up and they awkwardly walked hand in hand to their bathroom. After going into the shower together, the brunet made sure to wash his man’s body carefully, loving the groans of relief that could be heard as he took care of his long-bearded lover. Stepping out of the shower they dried up and put on their respective underwear. Ryan then proceeded to lie on the bed with his man, but resting his head on the taller one's chest, staying as close as possible to that body as he lightly worked the tension away from the muscles with his strong, yet caring hand.

While being caressed by his beloved one, Luke pondered about if he should or should not tell the other about his secret fetish. The one the brunet possessed about muscles was silly compared to what he fantasized about experimenting with his partner. Even being assured by the shorter male that he would share a fetish, whichever it was, he still couldn’t help but think that once it was brought up, their relationship would die shortly after. It was a silly fear, but he’d rather keep it hidden than to face the possibility of ruining what they have. Maybe he would be ready to get it off his chest one day, but for now, he just wanted to be worshipped by the other one until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the drawing? Buy a commission now:
> 
> https://bloody0bfonteri.tumblr.com/coms


	9. Everything I Need (VanOhm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Enemies With Benefits"
> 
> Suggested by anonymous on Tumblr

The journey until the lake house was exceptionally fast, but walking until there was a whole different story. Evan was able to get through it all only because the main reason why he flew all the way from Canada was within reach. Don't get him wrong, he was there to celebrate Luke's birthday with his friends and have a weekend away from the whole video recording, editing and posting deal as well.

But, considering the crush he developed on Ryan in the last months, having the chance of being more than a friend to him was an opportunity he couldn't miss. The brunet was the reason why he accepted himself as bisexual, although his desire for the Maskedgamer was way stronger than anything he had ever felt before. Even with Jonathan's presence annoying him, he would do his best to focus on showing the Chicago resident that they were meant for each other.

So, it wasn't a surprise when the first thing Evan did when he stepped out of the vehicle that brought them to their destination was to look around for the one he longed to see and evidently touch. He could swear that if he hadn't come twice in the past hour, he would have shot another load seeing Ryan climb out of the lake, as sparkling water ran down the body he had fantasized about claiming while alone in the silence of his room. This time, he wouldn't lose his chance of the skin on skin contact, despite it all being nothing more than a hope, for he had no idea how to approach the other and confess his attraction.

“C'mon, Delirious! Let's go for a swim.” Ryan's unique voice echoed through the woods as the brunet ran towards the late guest, only to be stopped by the one who invited them all there.

“I wouldn't touch him if I were you, Ohm. He fucking stinks.” Luke warned, but the shorter male didn't seem bothered by that fact.

“Another reason for him to get in the water.” Grabbing Jonathan's hand with both of his own, the Maskedgamer dragged his friend along, passing by the Canadian without even bothering to look at him. “Hi, Evan.”

“Hi…” The youngest of them replied weakly, while his vision turned green and jealousy took over his body. He watched the scene of Ryan taking the one he hated the most down the short pier and pushing him into lake, before jumping into the water right after. If he didn't have enough reasons to despise Jonathan yet, seeing the way his love interest treated his now sworn enemy made him declare war in his mind.

“You getting in too?” Luke questioned while removing his shirt and kicking his sandals off, his speech putting a stop to the foreign guest’s train of thought.

“Oh, hum… No, I kinda have a massive headache right now. Think I’m gonna take a shower and lie down for a bit,” The response was convincing enough for the host, who nodded and gave him a pat on the back. “Maybe I just need a good night of sleep.”

“Don’t sweat it, dude. I get the trip must’ve been tiring for you, especially since I know how you feel about Delirious. Go ahead and rest. We still got plenty of time to celebrate.” Luke then ran down the pier and jumped into the water. The image of the sunset reflecting in the water that splashed around the other guests after the long-bearded man dove in and the laughs that followed made Evan smile for a few seconds. Soon, his cheerful mood was destroyed when his eyes caught his sworn enemy in his love interest’s arms and whispering into Ryan’s ear. Deciding to not let the jealousy take over his body again, he chose to do what he planned and take a bath to wash away the fact he had a sexual encounter with Jonathan instead of with the one he flew miles to meet and try an approach.

He entered the wooden cabin and slammed the door behind him, tossing the bag he had in hand over the mattress after he walked into one of the bedrooms. Then, he took a towel along with him down the hallway and into the only bathroom. After stripping down, he set temperature of the water to the coldest possible and stepped under the cascading liquid, allowing it to remove the feeling of filth from his skin. He tried to avoid thinking about what those two were doing while he wasn’t around. As much as he hated to admit, Jonathan was indeed closer to the Chicago resident than he was.

Somehow, flashes of his secret activities came back to his mind, but as much as he tried to replace them with what he intended on doing with Ryan, he always came back to the bliss he experienced in the trunk of the SUV. The regret of providing so much pleasure to the one that now enjoyed the company of the older brunet only caused his anger to reach new levels. Evan ended up losing the track of time thanks to the depth of those thoughts and when he realized, it was already dark outside the small window.

“Damn it.” He cursed at a low voice and stepped out of the shower booth, quickly drying himself up, before wrapping the towel around his waist. Walking back to the room he was supposed to sleep in, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers, only to be stopped by his own mirror image. He allowed the towel to fall on the floor and stepped closer to the reflecting glass to stare at his own naked form for a while. Flexing muscles here and there and looking at what he was packing between his thick thighs, Evan wondered why his love interest would choose to be with someone so despicable as the one he had sex with not long before he arrived instead of a hunk like him. “Fuck you, Delirious…”

Sighing in frustration, he tried to hide his anger and focus on convincing Ryan that he was the best choice to make. Going back to dressing himself up, he proceeded to put on the underwear he still had in hand, before moving to his own promotional shirt and going back to the mirror to fix his hair. Now that his mohawk was not a part of his look anymore, he hoped the long bangs would draw the attention he usually didn’t receive from the Maskedgamer. The only thing that made him stop his movements was the sound of knocking before the door opened and the voice of the reason Evan questioned his sexuality echoed inside the room.

“Hey man, think we can talk?” The brunet asked, completely clueless to what those words meant to his long-time friend. Ryan closed the door behind him, not seeming to mind that the Canadian only had a pair of boxers over his lower body parts. “This is not easy for me to ask, but…”

The interval caused Evan breathe in a lot of hope. Was the older man going to confess his feelings and the lust the Asian male had been feeling for the past months so they could finally be considered mutual? If having sexual intercourse with Jonathan was all that he needed to do to be able to enjoy his secret crush fully, then he would be more than fine with it. At the end of the day, as much as he did enjoy proving his sworn enemy that he was indeed sexually superior, he would enjoy it even more to do it with the one he had been orgasming to in the secrecy of his self-pleasuring moments.

“...Did Del say anything about me while you were with him?” Ryan’s words couldn’t make the other feel more delusional. The younger one stood there, dumbfounded at what he was being questioned. He was usually a quiet person and tried to suppress his real feelings, but hearing what his love interest has just told him made him feel like something was about to explode inside his body. But it wasn’t over yet. “Before you answer, I know you guys can’t stand each other, but I need to make sure the path is free. His booty can give me a boner like damn… I was actually rock hard underwater while we were swimming earlier today… You gotta admit it though, for a guy you hate, his ass must be tight as fuck!”

Next thing he knew was that he had Ryan pinned to the door, huffing into his face, while looking deep into the hazel eyes of the one he wanted more than anything. The Chicago resident’s smile from the bluntness of his sexual attraction towards Jonathan soon turned into a fearful expression, for he had never seen the allegedly leader of the group so serious or acting that way. They exchanged glances for a few seconds, until Ryan started trying to avoid the piercing look in the other man’s eyes, looking down until he finally gathered the courage to break the silence in the room. 

“I-I’m sorry if I offended you, dude. I was just curious.” The brunet tried to explain while looking for a way out of that muscular prison. Although Evan was a decade younger than him, the body he possessed was probably the strongest out of their mutual friends. “Let me go, man. This is not funny...”

“You really have no idea what is going on, do you?” Evan punched the wood next to the other man’s face, with no intention whatsoever to harm what he wanted to admire for as long as he lived. Still, at least now he had Ryan's attention all to himself. “While you are chasing that son of a bitch, I’ve been after you for months. You were and still are all I can think of. I don't know when it started, but I will prove to you I am a much better man to be with than that psycho-clown wannabe. I can give you so much more and make you feel so good, Ohm, if you just give me a chance.”

“What are you saying? I never thought you feel that way about me. Do you really mean all that?”

“I do. And hearing you say how much you want a piece of that motherfucker’s ass makes me want to…” Evan never got to finish that sentence. It was suddenly interrupted by his head moving forward until his lips touched the ones that belonged to his not so secret love interest. He even pressed his body harder against Ryan's, so the other could feel his arousal, before forcing his tongue past the lips that moved against his, succeeding in making the older one succumb when he felt a muffled moan hum against mouth and the lack of oxygen forced them to part. “Do you really want to be with him?”

Before Ryan could even think of an answer, he felt the Asian man step back and stand in front of him, soon blessed by the image of his long-time friend taking his shirt off in front of him. He knew Evan was built like a fortress, but seeing it live and so close was a whole different story. Smooth, bulging muscles covered by a beautiful skin tone now filled the brunet's field of vision. It was so erotic, that even though Ryan originally thought of seducing Jonathan into riding him, the opportunity of having someone so devoted onto claiming him was too good for him to pass it by. 

“What does he have that I don't, huh?” Evan's question broke the other from his admiring task. “I'm stronger than him, richer than him, I have more subscribers and I bet I can make you see stars if you let me have a piece of your ass instead of you having a piece of his.”

“Takes a lot of man to have me like you want to.” Ryan had a provocative tone in his voice. He didn't know why he said that, but it was like he wanted to push the Canadian further into his frustration, mostly because he was hypnotized by the impressive bulge still covered by the underwear.

“I have been waiting for the day to show you that I can make you scream since I fell for you,” Evan offered and then grabbed the waistband of his boxers before pulling it down his legs and stepping out of them. He was glad when he noticed the older one's eyes widen once the eight-inch-plus erection came into view. “Let me show you how much of a man I am.”

“I… don't think I can, it’s… it's been a while since I...” Ryan stammered. He never had one that big and the fear of it going inside him was taking over his body. Although, curiosity of what Evan planned on doing aroused him beyond anything. He was always up for a challenge. “What if someone catches us?”

Evan locked the door once he heard those words. The brunet wasn't saying no and that was a huge step for him already. As his last move, he then got closer to his object of desire and grabbed Ryan's hand, guiding it to the latent erection that throbbed once it came in contact with his length. He smiled once he realized the brunet began to stroke it on his own, internally screaming for impressing the older male with his size, only waiting for the green light to be able to prove his words.

“I like it rough, you know? I also like to worship the guys who get to fuck me,” Ryan confessed and he could swear the boner he had been lazily stroking for the past thirty seconds got even harder thanks to his speech. He decided to allow Evan to have his way with him. If that didn't work, he could always go back to trying to get Jonathan to enjoy his dick. “Think that can be done?”

Once again, the Asian man didn't reply. Instead, he turned Ryan’s body and pushed him so hard that the brunet came crashing down on his back over the mattress. It was a single bed, but Evan could definitely make it work. It was his chance to let out his inner hunk and again, his hate for Jonathan was a great motivation for him to do his best. So, after straddling the older one's chest, he took hold of his love interest's wrists, he could guide the sizable hands to his own chest, feeling the imperceptibly sweaty palms against his hefty pectorals and sensitive nipples.

“Wow…” Ryan's gasp in amazement was another signal that the Canadian was succeeding in constantly impressing the brunet with his body, gladly watching the motions of his long-time friend-turned-lover as he awed at the bulging muscles he held onto. Soon enough, those same hands traveled other parts of the Asian man’s upper body, running down the bulging arms, defined abdominal area, roaming over the salient hip bones, thighs and glutes, before moving his attention to the throbbing organ, which full testicles laid heavily against his sternum. “C-Can I?”

“Help yourself,” Evan said, smiling and trying to maintain his dominant self, especially when he was blessed by the older one's somewhat rough grip against his length. The manhood twitch violently and a drop of precum could already be spotted dribbling out of the slit, which Ryan promptly took care of spreading the thick substance over the bulbous head using his thumb, only to be surprised by the foreign content creator slapping his hands away. “You shouldn't have told me you liked it rough, Ohmie…”

“What? I,” the brunet started, but was again interrupted by Evan's move. He watched the younger one forcefully hold his arms against the mattress beside his head, only to kneel upon them, rendering him immobile and completely at the other man's mercy. But the way his cock pulsed in response to that, only showed how badly he was enjoying that treatment, escalating quickly once the Canadian forced him to take that massive member into his mouth. “Hmph!”

It was a blessing for Evan to behold the sight of his beloved one gagging around his shaft. It was clear that the older male wasn't a professional at oral sex like his secret previous sexual rendezvous, but it wasn't going to stop him at all. Instead, he forced even more of his weight over Ryan, who tried to conceal with the large intrusion forcing against the back of his throat and the balls that heavily pressed against his chin. He allowed the other guest to get used to his above average manhood, for as much as he could be even rougher, he wanted to make sure he didn't go too far.

“This is the hardest I've ever been. So don't blame me if you can't take me fully. You're the only one at fault here for being such a fuckable slut.” Those words made Ryan moan around the column of flesh that shushed his speech and muffled his sounds. It didn't help when he started taking deep breaths and was forced to smell the musk that emanated from the pubic area that stood so close to his nose. With wide eyes, he watched Evan take hold of the headboard and he braced himself for what he knew was coming. There was a momentary relief of his respiratory system when the younger one pulled his hips back, only to thrust into that welcoming oral cavity once with full force, casing Ryan to drool densely over his length. “Bet I'll be the biggest you've ever had, but you don't care about that, do you? As soon as you have my dick in your ass, nothing else will matter, right?”

Only moans could be heard as response while the Asian set an accelerating pace to his mouth-fucking motions. Squelching noises soon joined the batch of sounds that filled the room. It was a lot easier to overpower Ryan than he originally thought it would, so now he would take full advantage of that. Hastening his movements again, he looked down to watch the helpless look on his submissive's face, who could do nothing other than time his breathing to the established assault of the bulging head and impressive length of Evan's cock down his gullet.

For a split second, although he was far from feeling his orgasm building up, the younger man recalled his sworn enemy making a derogatory comment on how bad his semen tasted. So, taking Jonathan’s words as the truth for the first time in his life, he suddenly pulled his large member completely out of his love interest’s mouth, despite the brunet seeming to enjoy the large organ leaking inside his oral cavity. Ryan had a blissful expression, although the weight of the man kneeling over his arms was starting to ache. Luckily for him, it was over soon.

The younger male shifted, straddling his prey, before grabbing the hem of his long-time friend’s shirt and pulling it up, revealing the reasonably toned torso he so many times fantasized about. And now that he had the Maskedgamer entirely under his mercy, there was no way he was going to savor the first of the many opportunities he would have to enjoy his beloved fellow gamer, who specifically asked for a rough treatment. So, without wasting any more time, Evan moved his boy around, so he was now straddling the older man’s chest backwards, proudly showcasing his strong glutes while looking back at the impressionable hazel eyes of the brunet.

“Don’t be shy. You’re an ass man too, right? C’mon, Ohm, show it some love. How about a kiss?” The sensual tone in the Asian male’s voice was almost hypnotizing, to the point Ryan didn’t even question anything that he was told. He simply moved his trembling, sizable hands to the buttocks and effortfully moved his head up until his lips pressed against the clear skin that perfectly covered the muscle fibers underneath it that formed the voluptuous behind that belonged to the younger one. “That’s it. Much better than Delirious’s, huh? Wanna give it a taste?”

Ryan almost filled his pants with a hot load after hearing that offer, causing the other one to laugh at the way his co-worker thrusted his hips upwards. And to taunt him even more, he brought his posterior closer to the brunet’s face, which made his ass cheeks part, revealing the puckered hole between them. Evan suddenly felt a hot, wet muscle press against his most private part. The part he gladly allowed the older one mouth access, trying to relax and let his gaming partner taste his depths, where no other man or woman ever had the luck to explore. That is, before the Maskedgamer filled him with lust.

Muffled moans could be heard and Evan felt the other pull him, as if asking for more, since the brunet’s neck only allowed his tongue to get so far. With a smile, the Asian man decided to go back to the rough treatment and caught Ryan by surprise when he suddenly sat on his face, causing a louder, yet still muffled moan to be heard from under him. It only aroused his love interest further, who didn’t try to hide his pleasure in servicing Evan like that, since he loved eating someone’s ass more than anything.

The younger man was new to being rimmed, and as much as it felt weird in his first time, being able to provide such thrill to his companion only made his dick throb and leak over Ryan’s chest. As if by telepathy, the brunet snaked one of his hands around the alleged group leader’s body and took hold of the eight inch tool that he look forward to having inside him, jerking it in time with his tongue movements, while his other hand never left one of the ass cheeks he was loving to worship.

Evan even showed some pity to the hard working man and proceeded to remove the brunet’s board shorts, still damp from the earlier swim, to reveal the manhood that was tenting the front of the garment. His dark eyes looked at the throbbing member, nice sized, uncircumcised like his own, but not as long or thick, but still impressive. It would have been his first time interacting with another man’s genitals, if he hadn’t encountered with Jonathan’s that same day. Although it had been a good practice for where he was now, he still preferred that his first homosexual experience had been with the Chicago resident he had been lusting after for months.

Pushing those thoughts away, he took hold of Ryan’s proud member and pumped it slowly, causing the other to buck into his hand and moan loud between his ass cheeks. His chest inflated with pride, for he was the one able to turn the brunet on to that extent. Now he had a moaning mess under him and they were only getting started. Spitting over the head of the American’s cock, he coated its length with his saliva, trying to figure out what to use as lube in the next part of their intercourse. Luckily for him, when he walked into the room for the first time with his bags, he realized Jonathan’s backpack was mistakenly brought in, the same one with an almost full bottle of lubricant.

“Ok, now it is my turn to taste you,” Evan said dismounting the older one’s body, as his gaming partner breathed in huge gulps of air, after his face was trapped under the Asian man’s muscular glutes for so long. Ryan watched from afar, barely paying attention to what his dominant partner was doing because of how the Canadian bent over to get something inside the backpack, before turning around and walking back to the bed with his eight-inch boner bobbing freely in an hypnotizing way. “Are you ready for it?”

It was like Ryan had forgotten everything he was taught and could only babble or moan in response while he was being manhandled by his long-time, hot friend. So, watching the younger one kneel back on the bed, his lower body was undressed, so now they were both naked and too aroused to care about anything else outside that room. In fact, Evan’s administrations so far were successful and his sworn enemy was temporarily wiped out of the brunet’s memory and maybe they would become an official couple after that steamy encounter.

The brunet couldn’t tell who was the beast who was owning him like that. He had never seen Evan acting so dominant. It has been a long time ever since he had bottomed, yet he was looking forward to feeling full again. Who would ever guessed that his cheerful long-time friend, who was mostly reserved when his gaming partners weren’t around, would be incredibly good at claiming men and women once he was in the bed with either. But, before e could ponder about the younger, yet clearly physically stronger male, he was being manhandled again.

Evan lifted his lover’s body until only the Maskedgamer’s head and shoulders were touching the mattress. All the rest was upside down, forcing Ryan’s chin against chest as he looked up at his own leaking member, his body too thrilled to fight back his somewhat uncomfortable position. Now, Evan was peering down at the ass of his gaming partner as if it was a wishing well while holding the buttocks apart with both his hands. Before using the lubricant, though, he took the opportunity to spit down at the puckered entrance that belonged to his love interest.

“Fuck…” Ryan cursed as he felt the hot saliva coming in contact with his most private part, and as it clenched a few times in response at the wet contact, he could feel the younger man’s impressive manhood throb and leak against his backside. More moans could be heard once Evan used his forefinger to spread it around the rim, before pressing the knuckle shallowly past the muscles. “Please...”

“What a view…” The younger one commented before landing a slap across the buttocks just to rip a needy whine from his helpless lover. Looking away for a second, Evan used one of his hands to uncap the lubricant bottle, before turning it upside down and squirting an excessive amount over the puckered entrance that clenched once the cold substance came in contact with it. He spread it across the ass cheeks, making them shiny under the room lightning, then proceeding to slowly sink his middle finger into the tight heat he swore no other man would be allowed to claim. “Can’t wait to have my dick inside you, huh?”

“Just… do me already.” Ryan’s words almost came out in a single babble, as the position didn’t allow him to talk properly and the way the younger, yet experienced man quickly found his way to the prostate that had gone too long without any stimulation. Through his life as a versatile, the brunet easily found guys that willingly opened his legs for him, so much that he almost forgot that what it felt to be in the other end. Now that he was experiencing it again, he was close to considering keeping Evan. And when another finger was pushed into his depths, his decision suddenly got easier. “C-C’mon, man.”

“I know you like it rough, but I gotta make sure your ass can take all of me,” The younger one pointed out, emphasizing his words by guiding one of Ryan's hands to his proud erection, which made the brunet believe he was holding a heated iron rod, judging by what he could feel since his vision was partially blocked by his own body. Evan also began scissoring his fingers, trying to work the vice grip of the anal muscles that surrounded them until they were loose enough for a third one to join. “You gotta relax if you want my dick in your ass, you know.”

“I-I’m trying. It's just... it's been so long…” Ryan’s breathing turned into pants as concentrated on making his inner walls loosen up so he could be pounded until he felt like he was nothing more other than Evan's semen deposit. What he didn't expect was when the Asian man hooked both forefingers against his rim, pulling them in opposite directions, forcing his hole to gape and his willpower to avoid himself from clenching reach new levels. “Oh, my God, Evan!”

“That's right, babe. I'm your god from now on.” With that, the dominant male shoved the third finger into the forcefully spread entrance, making sure to touch the prostate he memorized his way to whenever he moved the triple digits in and out of the incredibly lubed cavern. All the while, Ryan had his hand firmly attached to the throbbing member of his lover, using it as something to hold onto while he was being manhandled like that for the first time in his life. “Get me ready, Ohm.”

“Ok…” Another breathless word and the brunet struggled to find the bottle with the lubricant over the mattress. Once he did, he sloppily coated the length of his newfound partner's cock with the slick substance, with some of it dripping onto the sheets. He wished he could admire Evan's tool from a better position, but that would have to wait, for the muscular one quickly stood up over the bed, making the organ slip from his still moving hand. “Fuck me, dude.”

And so, Ryan watched the other look down on him and guide his impressive erection into the ass beneath it. The head popped in and his breathless moan was barely audible thanks to his uneven breathing. Evan bent his knees slightly, so he could shoved the rest of his manhood into the brunet’s ass using just the weight of his body. With ease, it slid into the upside down body, until his balls pressed against Ryan's coccyx. The older one could tell that no other man had reached that deep inside him or stretched him that much. He could feel the length lodged into him crushing his prostate, which caused his own member to throb and drool over his stomach without any direct stimulation. He then watched Evan take hold of his legs and move them until they were over his broad shoulders, giving him enough leverage to start his performance.

“You loving it, aren't you? I can feel your ass begging my dick for a nice fuck.” Evan didn't even allow his companion to respond. He thrusted his hips with enough force for the springs and the wood to creak. Ryan felt the air inside his lungs being literally fucked out of him as he could only watch and take whatever the younger one decided to give him. The slow rhythm increased to a steady one, as the sound of their skins wetly slapping joined the squeaking furniture they found themselves upon. Ryan reached up and touched his leaking member, unable to avoid it from leaking over his own face. “That’s it. Jerk off to my big cock in your tight ass, Ohm.”

The brunet complied, showing his appreciation by letting out pathetic whimpers as Evan pounded him like a jackhammer. It felt incredible for both of them. The veins that adorned the surface of the Canadian’s cock dragged against the velvety walls of the American, making them both turn animalistic for the time being. Evan thrusted faster, trying to angle his movements until he finally discovered the sweet spot inside his lover, who screamed and let go of his leaking organ so he wouldn't orgasm so soon. But that didn't stop the younger one. He just kept aiming at that same location, making sure to pull out just until the flaring head of his cock was inside, so he could slam back in with enough force for it to hit Ryan's prostate dead on.

“Oh, my God! Yes! Fucking hell...” The brunet saved up enough oxygen to curse his bliss from his partner's ability of turning him into a literal mess of a man. He braced his feet over Evan's pectorals and his hands grasped the ankles that stood on either side of his body, bracing himself to what he was about to unleash. “Harder!”

That one-word sentence was like pressing a button on a remote controller, since the foreign YouTuber increased the pace of his already brutal pounding. Ryan’s moans now came out in tremors, thanks to how fast he was being fucked by his long-time friend. He admired the long bangs Evan possessed starting to get drenched in sweat, as the fresh scent from his bath soon was taken over by the musk their bodies emanated. The bed protested against their movements, signaling its lack of endurance if Evan’s thrusting got any more intense.

“Think you can handle more?” The Canadian questioned, stopping his movements for the first time since they started. He then knelt over the mattress, making Ryan finally lay on his back and reach above his head so it wouldn't hit the headboard. At last, he spread the brunet's legs so they were on either side of his body and guided the big hands of his lover to the buttocks Ryan had been worshipping not that long ago. “Only fair you feel mine as I fuck yours, right?”

And so, Evan was back into thrusting mode. He kissed his lover, enjoying the taste of those lips and sucking the air out of the older man’s lungs, for he loved when Ryan was breathless. He could feel the Chicago resident moan into his mouth while he felt those thick fingers knead his flexing glutes as he fucked the man that groped them. At that point, they were forced to part the kiss. Lust filled their eyes, toes curled in frenzy and sweat coated their bodies as the soundtrack of skin slapping and squeaking bed filled the room.

“You know how much I wanted to fuck you after I heard you sing U-Rite in one of your videos?” Evan groaned it out, moving from fast pounding to slow, yet powerful thrusts, causing the brunet’s body to jolt with each one he received. It didn't take long for him to go back to the rapid pace, only to suddenly pull out and sit back on his feet, admiring how much Ryan's hole gaped because of his dick. “Already tired, Ohm? We're just getting started.”

Just then, they could hear footsteps down the hallway and getting closer to their room. Evan panicked a little and quickly grabbed his discarded boxers, before mounting his lover and shoving it inside his mouth. Ryan’s cock twitched violently once his taste buds came in contact with the dirty underwear, which muffled his guttural moan to the point it was almost inaudible. The Canadian then proceeded to lie down behind his lover, as they tried to stay as quiet as possible.

“Vanoss,” Craig's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, after he knocked on it a twice, without daring to enter the room. “You in there?”

“Yeah, just preparing to go to bed.”

“Oh, nevermind then. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us. We're going to town to get some more booze and buy new wheels for Delirious’ car, but you're probably tired, so I'll tell the others you're sleeping.”

“Thanks, man. I really need to rest. I'm exhausted.”

“Don't mention it. Also, we kinda don't know where Ohm is. He said he was going for a walk, so don't be alarmed if someone comes in your room later on, ok?”

“Alright. I'll keep an eye out for him.”

“See you later, dude.”

The sound of footsteps could be heard again, only this time they were heading to the opposite direction, until both lovers could hear them all get inside the vehicles and drive off to town. Evan couldn’t feel luckier that his friend didn’t try to open the door and found out about what he and the brunet had been doing in the past half an hour. But now that it wasn’t an imminent danger anymore, he proceeded to remove his underwear from Ryan’s mouth, tossing it over his shoulder before reaching down and grabbing his companion’s embarrassingly leaking organ. He gave it a few tugs, soon feeling this fingertips coated in precum.

Ryan moaned before he felt a hand against the back of his head, pulling it back to an erotic kiss, forcing his sounds to be muffled again as he was lazily wanked by the younger one. Just as he mentally screamed for a rougher treatment, Evan suddenly let go of his manhood and hugged him from behind, soon pulling him until he was lying over the Canadian’s muscular chest. He instinctively lifted his legs as his partner reached down to hold his own eight-inch erection up and guide Ryan’s body down onto it.

“Look at you taking my dick like a good boy.”

The brunet looked in front of him, forgetting about the mirror conveniently positioned in front of the bed. He almost came all over himself while looking at his legs spread, thanks to the way Evan hold the back of his knees and pulled them apart, giving them both a full view of the massive erection lodged up to the balls inside his ass. As if it wasn’t enough, the foreign YouTuber braced his own feet over the mattress and started to mercilessly thrust upwards, causing Ryan’s butt to bounce on top of the manhood that was claiming it.

“I’d fucking marry you just to be able to fuck your ass everyday.” Evan grunted as he peered over the other’s left shoulder, loving to see his lover cursing through gritted teeth from how hard he was being pounded. Ryan was so thrilled from the severe prostate milking that he didn’t dare touch himself, fearing he would unload at any contact with his rock hard member. “Would you like that? A stud with a big dick to fuck you into the mattress every night, huh?”

“Oh, oh my...” That was all Ryan’s damaged thinking process could muster as a reply, his hazel eyes never leaving the blur that was his lover’s dick as it went in and out of his shiny ass repeatedly. Evan took a deep breath and also gritted his teeth, his unique features scrunching up as he channeled all of his strength into showing the brunet he meant what he said about making the older one scream by thrusting as fast as he could and moving Ryan’s body up and down on top of him. “Holy shit!”

“Oh yeah, baby… Fuck yeah!” Those words were spoken as deep grunts, since both of them were too far into their primitive act to manage their wording properly. Even though Evan already showed his impressive stamina, he could feel the beginning of an approaching orgasm. As much as he wanted to keep it up throughout the night, by the sounds Ryan was making, he could tell his abilities were enough to fuck his sworn enemy out of the brunet’s mind. So, he decided to overwhelm the Chicago resident with his dirty talk, while hoping to make his lover release before he did. “I’m gonna show you. Gonna make you cum everywhere. You’d like that?”

“Yes, please… I can’t take it much more.” All of a sudden, Ryan felt his left side crashing over the mattress and the foreign YouTuber lifting his right leg over his shoulder, the erection never leaving his depths as it began to move in and out as fast as humanly possible. Evan pushed his own upper body down, forcing the other into an awkward position, but his lover didn’t seem to mind as Ryan promptly grabbed his own ever-leaking organ, trying to pump it in time with the Canadian’s thrusts, but proving fruitless as his muscles refused to work thanks to the bliss that overtook his body. So, he just held it in his fist, waiting for Evan to literally fuck the orgasm out of him by the way his prostate was being abused. “I’m close…”

“Me too. You want my cum? Gonna fill you up so you can fill it for days.”

“Oh shit!”

“You’ll be wrecked once I’m done with you. But you want it, right? You like it rough, don’t you? I’m gonna give it to you so hard that you won’t be able to walk properly.”

“Evan, I'm gonna…”

“Cum? I can tell. That's because you’d love if the other guys noticed you limping because of me. Because then everyone will know that… YOU, GOT, FUCKED.” Evan emphasized each of those last three words with a forceful thrust, making the brunet yell in ecstasy, partially from the erotic speech and the way his prostate finally gave out, forcing thick spurts of semen to fly out of his shaft, landing on his left thigh and over the bedspread. He was so breathless and weak that he barely managed to keep his eyes open through it all. “You can have that if you date me.”

Ryan drooled in response, unable to think about anything else. His anal muscles clenched repeatedly even after his blissful orgasm came to an end, so he just hoped Evan wasn’t that far behind on his own climax, for he couldn’t take much more of the pounding that assaulted his ass over and over. Thanking the heavens once the younger man’s thrusts got sloppy and his breathing quickened, so he moved his gaze to Evan’s face, longing to see his pleasured expression when he came.

“I’m gonna cum…” That warning signalized the inevitable. A few more trusts and Evan reached the point he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted. Since he was ready to unload, he thrusted one last time, holding his dick as far as it could inside Ryan, his testicles drawing closer to his body as they pumped their seed into the welcoming channel of the Chicago resident. “Argh, there it goes!”

Eleven ropes of thick sperm were expelled, so much that it forced Evan to pull out and finish it off with a few jerking motions while looking down at his load dribbling out of the brunet’s ass. Ryan tried to clench and keep it inside but and his hole was gaping and his muscles were too weak for him to even try to stop it from running down his buttock. Realizing it a little too late, Evan quickly shoved his half-hard member back inside and soon kissed his newfound lover on the lips, soon noticing Ryan was out of breath too quickly.

“Wait here. I’ll get you some water,” Evan started after he broke the kiss. Pulling out once again, he heard the brunet whimper at the movement before he climbed off the bed and ran to the kitchen, quickly filling a glass with the drink, before taking it to his hyperventilating lover. He entered the room again, and helped Ryan lift his head enough for him to pour the colorless liquid down his throat. After a few seconds, the brunet was back with a normal breathing pace. “Here you go.”

“You know, you don’t need to marry me to fuck me whenever you want.” Ryan said, taking the other by surprise.

“Does that mean...”

“Yeah, we can work this out. Just give me a few hours to rest before we try something else, ok?” The older one was now the surprised one with a quick kiss. They both laughed at their situation and Evan helped his lover by carrying him to the bathroom, where the American could clean himself up. “Care to join me in a shower? Probably will need a wheelchair after tonight, but that’s all good.”

Evan laughed at the overdone joke, but there was a truthful background to that. He never thought he could temporarily compromise Ryan’s walking like that, but the other was smiling from ear to ear, no matter how much his ass sting from their session. While they both bathed themselves, they sometimes stole a kiss from each other and lazily each other’s bodies with the soap, since they were both too tired to do anything else.

After the bath, however, Ryan was carried back to the room and placed over the clean mattress while watching the Canadian clean any trace from their encounter from view on the other bed. Once that was dealt with, they cuddled and covered themselves up, before finally drifting to sleep after such tiring experience both looked forward to repeating as soon as the brunet recovered. Before he was wrapped in a sweet slumber, Evan swore to tell Jonathan to stay miles away from his lover once the morning arrived, for he had enough reasons to hate the loud YouTuber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I was involved in a small car accident and long story short, I couldn't do much with a fractured wrist. I'm posting some of the chapters I already finished slowly until I'm back on track. Again, I apologize, but I hope this chapter and the ones that'll follow will be worth the wait.


	10. Encore (H2OVanoss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Everything I Need"

During the morning that succeeded one of the most important nights of Evan’s life, the foreign content creator kept the promise he made to himself and decided to talk his sworn enemy out of the relationship he just started to build with Ryan. So, with careful movements, he stood up and looked at the bed, wishing he could keep cuddling with his now alleged boyfriend, even though he had a hard time believing he was entitled that appellation in the Maskedgamer’s life.

Still convincing himself that the task he had to perform was for the sake of his newfound relationship status, he put on a tank top along with board shorts before slipping on a new pair of flip-flops and shades to give himself a more casual look. Before leaving, though, he proceeded to approach the sleeping, and probably still very sore, male on the bed they shared throughout the night and placed a soft kiss over the other’s lips.

“Be back soon, babe. There’s something I gotta take care of…”

With those words, and after receiving a mumble in response, Evan made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. He tried to avoid meeting any of his friends on the way but failed miserably once he saw them all gathered in front of the door to the only bathroom inside the house, located right at the end of the hallway. Thankful that Jonathan was nowhere to be found, he approached the group, curious to what was going on.

“Oh, hey Vanoss. Think you can help us out?” Luke, the host of the rented place asked, glad to receive a nod and a hum of approval from the younger one. “Don’t know if you noticed, but we’re out of energy. Nogla’s been complaining for over an hour about the hot water being suddenly cut off while he was taking a shower, so we’re trying to get it back on. Well, some of us are. The others are just laughing at Nogla’s situation.”

“So, what do need help with?” The Canadian questioned, while listening to the rageful yells coming from behind the bathroom door, surely recognizing them as David’s in response to the jokes he was forced to hear from mostly Tyler and Brian.

“I sent Delirious to check on the generator in the shed not far from here, but I totally regret this decision now. Think you can go there, make sure he doesn’t explode anything and maybe fix this whole shit before the guys make Nogla explode? And I know about how much you two hate each other’s guts, but you are the only one I can count on here…” Luke’s speech was suddenly interrupted by Lui laughing loudly, although he was nowhere to be seen.

“Guys, Nogla dropped the soap!” They heard the shortest out of the group yell loud enough for the others could hear and only causing more fuss to the situation they found themselves in.

“See what I mean? You just need follow the path on the right side of the lake to get to the shed.” Luke finished his previous line of thought, also regretting gathering all their mutual friends in a lake house for a whole weekend bathed in alcohol and summer heat. “By the way, did Ohm show up last night? I didn’t want to bother you after we came back, so I just assumed you two shared the room.”

“Yeah, we did. He will probably take a while to wake up, though. Don’t know what time it was when he showed up,” Lied the foreign content creator, but the look in the long-bearded man's face didn’t seem like of someone who believed those words. “Well, I should be going. Try to keep Nogla calm.”

Walking away from the group, he left the house and followed the trail into the woods that led to the shed he was supposed to meet with Jonathan. There wasn't a better opportunity to talk with the older man without anyone around that could listen to their conversation and maybe suspect that there was indeed something more between two co-workers that couldn't stand being in the same place for more than a few seconds without starting a war.

Nobody could tell how it started, but Evan suspected it was right after they were introduced, and a competition on who would be more successful started, which both were at fault for taking it too far. He was known for being a reserved one, while Jonathan had a loud, extrovert personality, and the way the older content creator let out degrading comments about him without any sort of filter, infuriated the Canadian beyond compare.

Most of the time, whenever the other male couldn’t contain himself and joked about his looks, behavior or anything else he could find to make fun of, Evan responded with eyerolls or irony-filled replies, which ended before it could escalate. But there were days that he spat offenses back at the other, which turned into a battlefield full of verbal bullets, forcing the others to step in and end it before they ruined all their recordings.

The only thing he could say he admired about the American was that Jonathan was the one who told him to keep his cool for the sake of the fanbase. As much as he hated to admit it, his sworn enemy was right. So, in some sort of abstract contract, they agreed to pretend to have a friendly relationship. But whenever the cameras weren’t on and they were in the same room, they were easily triggered by anything the other did or said, which blossomed another argument.

Fortunately, they never got into a brawl, for Evan’s relatively peaceful spirit avoided him to throw a punch at the one he hated the most, no matter how much he wanted it. Their mutual lack of respect was like a snowball, getting bigger with each said offense and making the start of it all seem pointless through their friend’s eyes. And now that Jonathan posed a threat to this new phase of his romantic life, that feeling would probably grow stronger.

So, while rehearsing what he would say to his co-worker in the gaming entertainment business, he followed the trail until the shed like Luke had instructed him to. Walking around it, he looked through one of the windows and found the one he wanted to have a serious conversation with. Evan’s eyes went straight to the nice behind the other possessed because of the way he was bending over and looking at the engine of the defective generator.

Anew, flashes of when they had sex in the trunk of Jonathan’s SUV came straight into his mind and he tried to refrain himself from developing a raging boner from the erotic images stored in his memory. Despite his night with Ryan being more than satisfying and the lack of intercourse in the months that preceded both recent encounters, his sexual drive was as high as it could be. So, it wasn’t a surprise when his shorts started to feel tight in the crotch area.

“Fuck this thing! OW!” Jonathan’s yell brought the younger one back to reality. Kicking the not-working generator out of anger wasn’t a good idea and now the frustrated gamer leaned against it while inspecting his aching foot. The scene made Evan roll his eyes and he decided to make his presence known before his co-worker performed another questionable action. So, sliding the heavy shed door open, he stepped into the wooden facility. “What you doing here?”

“Cartoonz asked me to make sure you didn’t kill yourself and left us without energy for good,” Evan spat back without any regret. He hated having to speak with the one in front of him, who shot a glare back in response. “But I need to have a straight talk with you first.”

“That will be kinda hard considering you’re bi and I’m gay. I also don’t care about anything you have to tell me.”

“You will listen to me, either you want it or not. I’m not gonna say it again, so pay attention to my words. Stay away from Ohm. Stop trying to seduce him, you hear me?”

“What? Seduce him? I never… Wait a minute. Oh, my God! You have a crush on him!” Jonathan’s laugh echoed inside the shed, causing the Canadian to blush in both frustration and embarrassment. He couldn’t tell how the older male figured it out so quickly, but then again, his sworn enemy was indeed skilled in solving puzzles in games, so why should it be different in real life? “Ohm wants to fuck me and not you? That's hilarious! But, what's with that face? Can't blame me if you don’t have the goods.”

The smiling one now turned around and showcased his voluptuous behind towards the other party guest and slapped his right buttock before wiggling his ass in an insulting manner. As much as Evan would never say it out loud, he was looking at what many men would pay fortunes for just a minute with those cock-riding abilities, not that he’d ever want that, of course, since he already had Ryan.

“Can you take me seriously, just for fucking once?” The younger one questioned, after taking hold of both his co-worker’s shoulders and shaking him lightly.

“I’ve taken your dick once. That’s way more than I wanted for my lifetime, panda bear.” Irony and elation could be clearly distinguished in Jonathan's voice, especially after he used the nickname he gave the younger male which infuriated him. But, that tone soon changed into a seductive one as he loudly chewed on the gum he had in his mouth. He knocked the Canadian's hold away from his figure and looked at him straight in the eyes. “But… I'm gonna make you an offer, hotshot. I agree to stay out of your way, if you agree to be a replacement for my dildo again.”

“What? You can't be serious. What do you think I am? A gigolo or something like that?”

“Gigolo? The hell does that mean?”

“That is what it is called a male prostitute for older women.”

“I’m no hoochie.”

“You always acting like a bitch, though.”

“Damn, you have a word for everything.”

“There are words for everything!” Evan could swear he could fry an egg against his own skin for how much his blood was boiling inside his thickening veins. As much as he enjoyed his night, this conversation was only making him almost want to never have caught the flight that brought him to that stressful weekend, which should do the opposite, considering where he found himself in.

“But, doesn’t that make you a gigolo anyway? Ohm is four years older than me, you know…”

“That’s different. I like him.”

“So, you’re not saying that you will do it for me…”

“No! I mean, yes! Heck, just talking to you is making me dumber.”

“And that’s a no, right?”

“YES! I’m not doing that for you!”

“Ok then, I’ll ask Ohm instead…” Jonathan smiled and lightly patted the younger one's right cheek a few times, before walking away, only to be stopped by a forceful grip around his wrist that pulled him back, until he was brutally shoved and pinned against the wall, which made some of the tools that were hanging on it fall loudly on the wooden floor. “Is something wrong?”

“Don’t you fucking dare try to steal him from me!”

“Last time I checked, he wasn’t yours to steal.”

“That’s it! You want this dick? Fine,” started Evan, grabbing at his own private parts, but still not able to take the smile from his despised colleague’s face. If that was what he needed to do to have Ryan without worrying about someone close to him seducing him away, then so be it. “I hate you so much that I’ll fuck the life out of you.”

“Come at me, bro! My ass is right here.”

After that, both forgot about their mutual friends’ necessities completely and glared each other, before Evan suddenly placed both hands on either side of his sworn enemy’s head and roughly pressed their lips together. The sudden impact of the wood against the back of his skull made Jonathan moan inside the younger one’s mouth, but he would not allow himself to feel intimidated. He snaked one of his arms upwards and around his co-worker’s neck, to grab onto Evan’s longer hair strands through his fingers and pull the foreign content creator closer, while his other hand caressed the expanse of his enemy’s bulging back muscles.

The Canadian didn’t think twice and counterattacked by now moving his hips forward until their crotches met and the sensual humping motions caused both to steadily develop raging boners under the fabric of their respective undergarments. Evan tried to convince himself it was to avoid the older one from seeking sexual relief with the Chicago resident he just started to date. But, as he got intimate with Jonathan for the second time that weekend, he found it harder and harder to pretend he wasn’t enjoying any of their interactions, especially when the other began to feel him up in a more forceful way.

The loud YouTuber pulled the hem of Evan’s shirt upwards, still trying to convince himself that he absolutely did not find the younger male’s sculpted body sexy, particularly after he joked about it during their first intercourse. But deep inside he knew those perfectly defined bulges adorned with a beautiful skin tone had a clear effect on him, more specifically on his crotch area. They parted their extremely erotic make out session for not more than a second. Enough time to allow themselves to fill their lungs with oxygen and for Evan’s shirt to be removed, before going back to crashing their lips together and for their tongues to battle for dominance, without needing mutual permission for a deeper kiss.

The muscular male, realizing he couldn’t push himself forward even more without crushing Jonathan between his fortress of a body and the wall, moved his arms downwards, until each of his hands were full of his co-worker’s buttocks. He pulled the other closer and took the opportunity to mercilessly squeeze the vast amount of flesh he had under his palms while biting on the lower lip that belonged to his despised co-worker. As if some sort of retaliation, Jonathan’s right thumb moved from the broad backside to one of the now exposed nipples, causing the Canadian to gasp in surprise for it was one of his soft spots. How could his enemy know that he played with his own nipples during his self-pleasuring moments? Maybe it was a lucky guess or the older one knew more than he thought.

He now regretted not allowing Ryan to explore his body further the night before. But then again, he would have countless chances more to allow the brunet to discover his soft spots. Evan was asked to be rough, and that was what he did. He felt proud of the mess his love interest was once they were done. Unlike the person who was with now, who seemed to have free pass to his body completely, as much as he tried to remain in control. That was the last time he provided Jonathan pleasure anyway. At least, he hoped it was so.

They were incredibly different as well. As much as he loved to be able to easily manhandle Ryan like he did, the loud YouTuber, whose ass he was so eagerly groping, was a personal challenge he wanted to conquer one more time. Considering he ‘won’ their previous sexual battle and it made himself feel proud for a while, Evan wasn’t going to let his enemy take the abstract victory from him, or the Chicago resident they agreed to settle as out of Jonathan’s league by having another round with each other.

But as time went drifting by, they both realized they were losing too much time still competing in their intense French kiss. So much, that they even kept stealing the gum from each other’s mouths in a silly rivalry. They parted the kiss and even though breathless, their mutual lust mixed with hate was still noticeable in their dilated pupils. Evan was now the one to brutally remove the other man’s upper body garment, soon having his view blessed with the marvelous images imprinted on the fair skin.

Not sure why, though, seeing those tattoos gave him a newfound vigor and soon he had his lips against Jonathan’s neck, sucking on the skin where the tail of a gloriously designed shark was marked. The whine that erupted from the older man’s throat was a momentary sign of weakness, which was quickly avenged by Evan having one of his nipples roughly pinched, making both rub their full erections harder against one another in a sudden surge of pleasure that ran through their whole bodies for less than a second. Still, the way Jonathan took longer to recover from the rush, judging by how his eyes remained rolled to the back of his head, proved to the Canadian that he hadn’t lost the upper hand yet.

He kept on exploring the smooth surface of his enemy’s body, lips trailing south, following the extent of the tattoo of the sea predator even if not intentional, until the left rosy nipple encountered his lips, which he gladly pried, only to promptly press his front teeth around it, causing Jonathan to pull his hair back, but the Asian hunk refused to let go. Instead, his enemy soon let go of the pitch-black strands and guided his trembling hands to the knot that tied both ends of the cord that was wrapped around Evan’s hip bones by the inside of the board short’s waistband.

“It hurts, motherfucker!” Jonathan yelled, not really feeling any severe pain, just a small amount, which was transformed into an explosion of pleasure once the younger man stopped grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub, only to alleviate the previous uncomfortable by swirling his tongue around the area. “Oh, my fucking God!”

While still trying to remove the other article of clothing from Evan’s body, the moaning American citizen felt his other nipple receiving the same treatment. He knew there would be marks on that area of his body and he as much as he wished to make the other stop before he couldn’t walk shirtless around their mutual friends, the side of his mind that told him to just enjoy what probably would be the last time they did it together.

And since it was what Jonathan would do, he wouldn’t go down that time. At least, not without a fight. The upcoming combat seemed to arise after he was able to finally undress Evan’s lower body by pulling the shorts along with the boxer briefs down the thick thighs as it pooled around the younger man’s ankles, allowing the eight-inch-plus to proudly bounce free from its polyester and cotton imprisonment.

Evan pulled his face away from the tattooed torso and smirked, before grabbing his enemy’s shoulders and forcefully pushing the older one to kneel before the vascular erection that arched from his body. They were back to where it all started, but this time they knew exactly what they were doing. Hesitation overtook Jonathan’s mind for a moment. It was his first and probably last opportunity to admire what the only thing that was missing on David’s Impression. A thick, long, throbbing length, adorned with salient veins, flaring red head partially covered by the foreskin and accompanied with full testicles, capable to produce a heavy load of sperm and claim the ones that were lucky enough to experience its power along with the experienced owner.

“What are you waiting for? You’re always sucking cock. Scared of choking on it, slut?” Evan’s teasing awakened the warrior inside the loud YouTuber. In one swift motion, the entire length was inside his mouth, just like the previous encounter. It was a relatively easy task for Jonathan, which caused the serviced male to moan in approval to his abilities. “Yeah, show me how much of a sucker you are for a big dick.”

He would never admit his momentary sexual partner was right. Ever since high school, the teenager soon to be content creator exchanged blowjobs for assignments that many times saved him from summer school. That was how Luke found out by his sexuality. One day, unintentionally entering his friend’s room without knocking and finding the loud one skillfully blowing another man. The long-bearded male literally kicked Jonathan’s classmate out of the room and they had a long conversation, furthering their friendship to something some people will never know.

“C’mon, you know you can do better than that.” Evan urged, placing a hand over the moving head and trying to encourage the other in improving his performance. That was when Jonathan used his secret trick that made most men he sucked off release on the spot. He placed his left hand on the heavy testicles and massaged them slowly, before using this right hand to pull the foreskin down, completely uncovering the bulbous head. Just then, he placed his tongue against the side of the flaring tip, only to pull the foreskin back up and swirl his wet muscle around and in between them. “FUCK!”

Evan’s knees suddenly buckled, and he was forced to slightly bend over, toes curling and gritting teeth, just as he tried as hard as he could to contain a premature orgasm. He was successful in his attempt, but a thick glob of precum leaked out of his slit and onto the same tongue that abused his cockhead. That imminent explosion feeling overtook Evan’s body once again and he had to pull his hips back and push the kneeling man’s head away from him, trying to catch his breath while looking at the mix of saliva with precum connecting his uncircumcised manhood to Jonathan’s swollen lips. As if it wasn’t enough for his very eyes, just then he realized the loud YouTuber already had his denim shorts pulled down mid-thigh, seconds before his enemy shoved two of his own fingers into his mouth, hoping to coat them with the thick glob that was leaked against his tongue and use it as lubricant to stretch himself. Jonathan reached behind him own body and promptly buried both digits as far as he could into his eager hole.

“You must be really desperate. Want to be filled from both ends, huh?” Evan shushed the loud one with his cock, already knowing the answer to his questioning. And now that his possible sudden orgasm was completely avoided, his pride and incredible stamina was back with full force. He mentally admitted that Jonathan’s effort was a valid one, for he doesn’t recall having an orgasm almost yanked out of him so prematurely. But then again, he would never vocalize it. Evan was able to hold it out, so he was back in the game. “Can you be even more of a whore?”

The older one didn’t mind the names. In fact, he probably enjoyed it, considering how he moaned around the organ that made its way back and forth past his lips and the way he pushed a third finger into his ever-so-tight entrance, wanting nothing more than have his prostate properly milked by the shaft he deepthroated with such dedication. And that was when Evan finally took a good look at his co-worker’s underwear. The leopard print stood in attention and it only made the impressive boner throb against the wet cavern that enveloped it.

“Ok, enough foreplay,” The Canadian suddenly spoke, startling Jonathan, who still managed to refrain any gag reflex thanks to his talent for oral sex. Right then, he was yanked up by his younger companion, while watching Evan helping him undress with a little lack of tact due to the roughness he ripped the remaining articles of clothing off his body. The younger one arrogantly tossed the leopard print underwear away as if it were a slingshot, before grabbing his colleague’s fair legs and folding them against the tattooed chest, once again trapping Jonathan’s body between the wall and his own toned self. “I won’t be gentle at all.”

“I never told you to be,” Urged the loud content creator. Despite having his erection coated with saliva from the recent blowjob, so a small piece of Evan’s mind was hesitant to proceed to the penetrative without proper lubrication. And when he started taking too long to shove his large member into his enemy’s sloppily prepared entrance, Jonathan suddenly captured the other man’s mouth in a burning kiss, making sure to sensually bite the lower lip of the muscular YouTuber. That awkward the beast inside Evan and in one merciless movement, he was balls deep inside the tight heat of his co-worker’s ass, forcing the tattooed male to break the kiss and yell in pleasure from the forceful intrusion “Yes! C’mon, motherfucker, I can take a lot more than that!” __

* * *

While the two most famous YouTubers of the group secretly drowned themselves into a mutual lustful hate in the shed, Ryan was slowly waking up from the slumber that allowed him to partially recover from the pounding Evan gave him the night before. Getting off the bed proved to be a difficult task, as he slowly walked to the same mirror he watched the Canadian group member fuck him into oblivion. While looking at the slightly reddened marks on specific places of his skin and feeling the cramps thanks to the sex positions his body was forced into, he also paid attention the blush over his cheeks along with a bright smile adorning the space between them, despite the uncomfortable feeling overtaking some areas of his anatomy.

He then recalled Evan telling him he had to deal with something earlier that morning, so he decided to look for him, so they could enjoy each other's company after such pleasurable night. So, with reasonable effort, he was able to dress himself and make his way out of the room, noticing Evan's promise was kept for the way he slightly limped while moving around, hoping his friends wouldn't pay attention to it. The brunet was greeted by Luke, who had a washbowl with steaming water inside it, before placing it in front of the bathroom entrance, knocking on door a few times.

“Oh, hey Ohm,” The long-bearded host said just as he moved his attention to the one locked inside the room at the end of the hallway. “Nogla, I heated some water for you with the stove, man. Get on with it because Mini says he’s really gotta use the toilet.”

“What's going on?”

“No energy; Nogla won't finish his shower without hot water; Delirious and Vanoss probably killed each other by now; and that means they didn't fix the generator before going at each other's throats.”

“I can go there to make sure they are ok, if you want.”

“Yeah, you know them, so make sure they do that they are supposed to. They should be in that shed you helped me put away those tools yesterday.”

“Be right back.”

Just as the brunet began to stroll away, Luke noticed the awkward way of walking of the Chicago resident, mostly because of the wider angle his friend positioned his legs while moving forward and the fast pace as if he was limping, which the long-bearded male wouldn’t watch it silently, soon questioning the other about it.

“Ohm? Why you walking funny like that? Did a bear fuck you last night?” Luke joked about the situation, his words making the other blush and stammer a response.

“W-What? Nah, don’t… that’s ridiculous! Ha-ha, like that would ever happen. I’m fine, really. I’m just, these pants are itching a little bit, that’s all.”

“Change them up, then.”

“I will when I get back,” With that, Ryan was out of the host’s field of vision. Once he was walking by the lake and towards his destination, he mumbled to himself. “It was Evan who owned my ass last night. He's way more brutal than any bear.”

* * *

In fact, it was like the Canadian had the strength of a dragon, now being used to fuck the helpless shark up against the wall, causing them both to let out animalistic sounds to make it all more primal and instinctive, turning them into wild creatures, just there to mate and not care for the world around them. So much, that both their minds were taken to nirvana, clouded by the mutual pleasure they were being provided from their rough fucking, momentarily making them forget they would take their current encounter, along with the first one, as punishment because of their hatred towards one another. Still, the vice grip of flexing anal muscles against every inch of Evan’s length as it constantly assaulted the older man’s prostate until they both orgasmed was all they could ever care in that wooden shed.

“Is it hard enough for you, bitch?” The Asian one roared the question, not giving his moaning colleague an opportunity to reply, as Jonathan felt like the air was being fucked out of his lungs. The pounding was relentless, the hanging tools clanking from the shaking wall from Evan’s incredible stamina, only stopping to regain his strength for another round of brutal thrusting. That was when the loud one pinched both of his enemy’s nipples, momentarily taking away Evan’s strength. “You fucking…”

“Shut the hell up!” Jonathan was finally able to free himself from his predator’s grip, glad to have his feet back on the floor after his legs were hooked on Evan’s shoulders for too long. Not wasting any second more, he pushed an old mattress that was resting over the same wall he was pinned against a second ago, before pushing the Canadian so he would fall back onto it. The movement made Evan’s erection bob hypnotically to the older one’s eyes, causing him to unconsciously lick his lips at the sight. “My turn, big guy.”

Since they didn’t have any lubricant, Jonathan promptly held the aesthetically and measurably pleasing cock upwards and spat on it, using his moving fingers to coat its length, right after he knelt on the improvised bed. Evan was in pure bliss because of how talented the one he despised the most was in servicing him, either with his mouth or a single hand. What he didn’t expect was when Jonathan lifted both of his legs and pressed them against his toned chest. He felt exposed and uncomfortable from being folded in half, but as soon as the older one took held his lubed manhood upwards again and descended on it, those sensations were replaced with eagerness and thrill.

“Last time I did the warrior position on a guy, he came in less than a minute. So, let’s see how long you can last, panda bear.” Jonathan’s words were full of determination. The Canadian could just lie there as his enemy started to bounce over him, being ridden in a way he would never guess. Whenever the other descended on his rigid member, that voluptuous behind Jonathan possessed encountered the back of his thighs, right where his glutes ended, providing such depth that both gritted their teeth from the sensation. “I can do this all day. Don’t know about you, though…”

The older one was right. Evan could feel his testicles drawing closer to his body for the second time ever since they started. To make matters worse, he was pretty sure his enemy found out about one of his soft spots, for the way Jonathan kneaded his pecs like dough, paying special attention to the rosy nipples adorning that specific muscle group. It made the Canadian feel his shaft hardening even further, leaking like a barely open faucet, as they heard the squelching sounds of the precum being spread over the extension of his massive organ by Jonathan’s contracting walls.

At that moment, the younger one felt like a grenade that just had its pin pulled, as an imminent explosion was being warned by the coil in his stomach. Jonathan smiled down at him, gripping his now victim’s ankles and using them as leverage for him to increase the speed of his riding, bouncing eagerly and making sure to tighten the space around the large intrusion.

Evan couldn’t lose like that. That was when he remembered who he was doing it for and gathered all his strength and took hold of the moving ass of his enemy. He held it still and his dick was as far as it could go inside that velvety heat, before he suddenly turned them both over. Jonathan’s smile faded, and now he had a scared, yet lustful expression on his face.

“Now, do you think you can handle me?” Having the upper hand again, the Canadian didn’t waste a single second more pulled out for a second, letting a drop of spit fall onto the gaping hole of his prey, before shoving his cock back inside and pounding away like a jackhammer on concrete. He had his despised co-worker in the same position he had Ryan the night before. Trapped under his fortress of a body and forced to take his brutal stamina, especially since now he avoided another orgasm. What they none of them noticed was that Ryan was watching it all from one of the shed’s windows. “Ohm’s ass is so much better than yours.”

“Yet, here you are, fucking me again.” Jonathan spat back between moans, causing their spectator to gasp in surprise at the revelation. Still, the brunet didn’t feel cheated or sad about what he just learned. Instead, a massive boner formed under the denim of his pants, his body still needing recovery, for he also had experienced Evan’s incredible sexual power. “I’d love to ride him, you know.”

“You better not! He’s mine!”

“Then you better fuck me hard enough to make me forget about his dick!”

“Shut up and take it, whore…”

Evan was so angry, aroused and annoyed that his hips moved with enough speed to make the shed’s windows fog with the heat that emanated from his body, blurring their spectator’s view from their actions. Ryan took that as a hint and decided to go back to the cabin before he soiled his pants if he watched those two any longer. He would have never guessed he would find them in such way. The brunet needed time to organize his thoughts and it was probably better to leave those mutually despised gamers to finish what they started, unless the whole wooden construction collapsed on top of both.

“Hell yes!” Jonathan was drowning in ecstasy. Despite the old, creaking mattress; the messy lodging and his sworn enemy claiming him, the way Evan so meticulously crushed his prostate with his cockhead and stimulated every bundle of nerves with the vascular length of his manhood with each violent pound made him forget about all the things that surrounded him. His neck even started to hurt from being pushed into the cushion underneath it with every merciless thrust Evan provided him. “Keep going. I'm almost fucking there!”

“You better like the taste of your own cum, bitch…”

With that, Evan pushed his body forward, so the older one was upside down, forcing Jonathan to realize he was right in the line of fire of his own impending orgasm. For a split second, the younger man pulled out completely, spat down at the gaping hole of his prey and pushed back inside had enough to make the other scream and for the old mattress springs to groan in protest.

As soon as he bottomed out inside the tight ass, he resumed his merciless pounding, to the point after a few thrusts, he was able to drain the strength from Jonathan, so all that was left to do was plainly fuck the climax out of his enemy, precisely aiming at the already abused prostate, so he could finally let go as well. The tattooed male felt so weak that he didn’t even have enough energy to reach up and give a few lasting strokes until he released.

Instead, Jonathan allowed his enemy to continue his ruthless pummeling, the constant feeling of heavy balls encountering his voluptuous behind only added to his increasing pleasure and forced the orgasm to arrive faster than he expected. Although clearly losing to Evan’s incredible abilities in the copulation department for the second time, the loss brought more pleasure than any of the previous men that claimed him in his relatively busy sex life. So, using the last of his strength to keep his eyes open during the intense climax, he shivered and watched his rock-hard member heavily expel the content his testicles produced in hot spurts, before they landed on his own face.

What Evan didn’t expect was witness the obscenity of his enemy eagerly prying his lips apart and sticking his tongue out, sloppily trying to gather some of his own essence over his taste buds and swallow what he could collect. That scene was so thrilling, so dirty, so easily condemned by any conservative and all it did was be enough to trigger the Canadian’s own orgasm. All the muscles in his body flexed, in a vain attempt to try to stop it from happening. He could swear he heard his teeth screeching in protest from how hard his jaw was squeezed shut.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” That was all the Asian male managed to say as he felt his balls tightening, as the amount of semen that was being pumped into the depths of Jonathan’s welcoming insides. One, two… six ropes were shot, before Evan suddenly pulled out, promptly grabbing his spewing manhood in hand and climbing over his despised colleague, a spurt of sperm dripping onto the older content creator’s chest, seconds away from him roughly shoving his length into Jonathan’s mouth. “You fucking cum slut…”

The other didn’t reply. Not like he could either. He just hummed around the intrusion he gladly accepted past his lips to get as much spunk as he could from their last sexual encounter. He knew he lied about the taste of Evan’s seed, contradicting with the way he forcefully sucked onto the leaking member and its last four ropes of semen. It was so erotic that during all of that, Jonathan had reached around his own body, before using his middle and ring finger to play with the partial load that dripped from his gaping hole, loving the sticky feeling of their post sex haze.

“Told you I’d fill you from both ends.” Evan said between pants once he ran dry and pulled his softening organ from the American citizen’s oral cavity, whose owner started to hyperventilate just like Ryan did the night before. But, unlike the brunet, Jonathan literally blacked out seconds after, causing the foreign content creator to panic a little. He did say he would fuck the life out of his enemy, but it wasn’t literal. He leaned forward and lightly slapped the unconscious male’s face, trying to get him to react in anyway. “No, no, no… Wake up, dumbass! You better wake up, so I can kill you for passing out and scaring me like that.”

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity for the Canadian, a smile crept over Jonathan’s face as he was back, sensually bringing his semen coated fingers close to his face, which he greedily sucked onto. The piercing, challenging look was back into the eyes of his enemy, signaling the restoration of their mutual provocation state, although Evan did worry for his co-worker’s sake for a second and obviously not admitting it even if his life dependent on it.

“Get off me, bitch!” Jonathan yelled, pushing the bulky male off his chest, who was surprised at how easily his co-worker stood up, as if he hadn’t been brutally fucked in his ass for the last thirty minutes. Huffing, Evan and his sworn enemy hastily cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on. “If you want to be useful, fix the goddamn generator. The others must be wondering why the energy is not back on already.”

And so, Evan did, wanting nothing more than punch the loud YouTuber from being so clueless to not turn on the generator’s engine by turning the key, which quickly solved their easy solution problem. But he was too much in the aftermath bliss to even bring himself to care. Once that was dealt with, they both left the shed, making sure to close the heavy sliding door behind them as in a way to lock away whatever happened in there, but they knew it was imprinted in their memories, despite everything.

“Remember our deal. Stay away from Ohm.” The Canadian kept repeating it as they walked back to the wooden cabin, where they knew their friends would question why they took so long to get the generator back on. At least their mutual friends would see they were still alive and managed to not kill themselves while alone in that shed together. In fact, what happened was the complete opposite of it, although nobody could guess what succeed in there. “If I see you close to him, I’ll make sure…”

“Shut the hell up! You gotta chill out, dude. Go for a fucking swim.” Jonathan spat back, pushing the muscular male hard enough for his colleague to fall into the lake they were strolling beside of seconds before. The loud splashing sound caused the older one to laugh in response, knowing how angry Evan must be after falling into the water like that. After a few seconds, the other rose to the surface, feeling angrier than before, almost enough to make the whole lake boil just like his blood. “Ohm better be worth all of this annoying ass talk of yours. But don’t threaten me. I may be a whore, but Ohm is too, so lower your tone, stud.”

“Delirious, you cock-sucking motherfucker!”

* * *

When the evening came, most of the guys were waiting on Jonathan and Craig to come back to the lake house with the pizzas they purchased from the nearby town’s Italian themed restaurant. So, to pass the time, the ones that remained organized an amateur arm-wrestling competition, bets being evenly split on Evan and Luke as their time to face one another had arrived. Being the two strongest members of the group caused their arms to remain still as they both used the most of their strength to be the winner.

And that was when Ryan appeared, taken aback by the loud grunts and reddening faces of his friends, who didn’t seem to consider giving up an option. Ever since the brunet witnessed both of his long-time gaming and recording friends who allegedly hated each other going at it while discussing about their mutual interest on having him as a partner, he couldn’t help but desire something that would probably have a displeasing reaction from his newfound boyfriend, but he had to try.

“Hum, Evan… Can I talk to you?” He started, not sure if he was getting in the way of the Canadian’s possible victory.

“Just a second.” The younger one replied through gritted teeth, wishing to give all his attention to Ryan’s inquiry, but also not wanting to miss the opportunity of impressing the brunet with his strength if he won against Luke.

“It’s about Delirious.”

Suddenly, there was a loud slam followed by countless gasps as they all witnessed Evan win with a single movement. The long-bearded male was also agape at his own loss, trying to understand how it happened. None would have guessed that the unpredictable mention of Jonathan’s name made him so angry that he had a surge of strength and easily won the match.

The silence reigned inside the dining room. Evan awkwardly made his way out down the hallway, followed by his love interest, who was thinking of a subtler approach to what he was about to request the younger one. And so, they entered the room they shared, and Evan made sure to close the door behind him, before paying attention to what the brunet had to say.

“Hope this is not what I’m thinking.”

“Well, no. At least, I don’t think so… Anyway, I know about you and Delirious. I saw you and him in the shed this morning,” Ryan started, making the other widen his eyes in surprise, but before the Canadian could say anything, he proceeded with his speech. “Before you say anything, I really don’t mind it, in fact, I find it pretty hot. I’m not saying we are not dating anymore, I just want to ask you something. I want a threesome with you and Delirious.”

_“WHO WANTS PIZZA?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! And if you did, be sure to leave a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you all!


End file.
